


Here is the house

by CrackedActress



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Time, Italiano | Italian, Jealous Sherlock, M/M, Post Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackedActress/pseuds/CrackedActress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal capitolo 1: "Con i suoi sorrisi sinceri e i suoi esuberanti slanci d'affetto, Mary era diventata una figura fondamentale per la sua vita, una sorta di ancora di salvezza gettata nella tempesta, non meno importante di Sherlock e a lui complementare. Dove lui era sofferenza e rimpianto, lei era gioia di vivere e progetti. Aveva imparato a vederli come due facce della stessa medaglia, perché diversissimi e allo stesso tempo simili in tante cose. Sherlock così freddo e caotico, Mary affettuosa ed ordinata, eppure entrambi infantili e permalosi. Ella, la sua psicanalista, gli aveva fatto notare quanto fosse insolito e preoccupante fare parallelismi tra il proprio migliore amico e la propria moglie come se fossero figure equivalenti, e da allora John aveva smesso di parlarne."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With or without words

“Tre anni, Sherlock.”  
“John...”  
“No. Stai zitto, non...permetterti di parlare.”

Le parole cariche di rabbia pronunciate da John riportano il silenzio nel piccolo soggiorno che ospita il tavolino attorno a cui siedono – a debita distanza – il redivivo detective e il suo ex blogger. Sherlock sta tentando di concentrarsi sulla figura tremante e sconvolta del suo migliore amico ed imporsi la sua più convincente faccia dispiaciuta e contrita, ma l'istinto di scandagliare l'ambiente circostante è più forte. I suoi occhi si posano indagatori sulla superficie liscia del tavolo: legno di betulla, scarsa qualità, acquistato sicuramente in un grande magazzino per meno di cento sterline. _Quella donna_ è con tutta probabilità un tipo pratico ed incline al risparmio. Il colore chiaro del legno e la forma essenziale si intonano perfettamente allo stile semplice e accogliente che caratterizza la casa, situata in Algernon Road, al centro di una tranquilla zona residenziale di Kilburn. Quartiere economico, periferico ma ancora in zona 2, ben collegato col centro tramite la Jubilee line.  
A sole cinque fermate da Baker Street, senza cambi.  
La cucina è pulita ed ordinata, arredata con gusto e sobrietà. Appesi alla parete, un dipinto e l'ingrandimento di una fotografia: i Girasoli di Van Gogh e John insieme a _quella donna_ nel giorno del loro matrimonio, senza alcun dubbio. Lui indossa uno smoking blu dal taglio obsoleto e lei un tailleur bianco semplice ed essenziale.  
Cerimonia semplice, senza troppi fronzoli. Sicuramente in linea con la personalità di John.  
“Non puoi dedurre tre anni della mia vita dando un'occhiata in giro.”  
Sherlock riporta immediatamente gli occhi su John.  
“ _Lei_ è tua moglie?”  
Una domanda sciocca ed ingenua, che gli esce dalle labbra prima che riesca a trattenersi.  
“Sì”, risponde laconico John senza aggiungere alcun dettaglio, con gli occhi fissi sui propri pugni stretti posati sul tavolo.  
“Congratulazioni.” La voce profonda di Sherlock sembra giungere da molto lontano.  
Altri minuti di silenzio, scanditi soltanto dal fastidioso ticchettio dell'orologio appeso sopra la finestra. Sherlock vorrebbe chiedergli scusa ancora una volta, chiederglielo _meglio._ Durante gli ultimi tre anni passati a smantellare pezzo dopo pezzo l'organizzazione criminale di Moriarty, si è figurato tante volte nel suo Palazzo Mentale il momento in cui avrebbe rivisto John. Ha previsto quasi tutto: l'iniziale svenimento davanti alla sua imponente figura stagliata contro la porta di casa, la successiva fase di negazione in cui l'avrebbe scambiato per un'allucinazione ed infine la rabbia scrosciante una volta resosi conto che era davvero lui, in carne ed ossa. Dopo le spinte e i pugni l'avrebbe implorato di ascoltarlo, gli avrebbe elencato le motivazioni della sua sparizione e le fasi della caccia e John l'avrebbe perdonato. Sì, l'avrebbe perdonato e sarebbero tornati a vivere insieme a Baker Street, nonostante il rancore, le cicatrici e l'esistenza di _quella_ _donna_ di cui Mycroft gli aveva parlato vagamente. Non ha previsto invece che John potesse essere sposato al suo ritorno, né che reagisse con ostinato silenzio al suo racconto degno del thriller più emozionante. Sembra quasi che il motivo del suo finto suicidio non gli interessi affatto.  
“Ti fa male?” Lo sguardo di John è inequivocabilmente rivolto al naso di Sherlock e al rivolo di sangue incrostato che macchiava la sue pelle chiara, e la sua voce non nasconde una certa dose di soddisfazione. Il detective, distolto all'improvviso dai suoi pensieri, non risponde e si limita a scuotere la testa con decisione.  
Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto ancora, ciascuno arroccato sulla propria sedia, indifferente alla presenza dell'altro. Il rumore delle chiavi che girano nella toppa li fa sussultare entrambi e si voltano contemporaneamente verso la porta.  
Mary li sta scrutando immobile nella penombra dell'ingresso, con un sacchetto della spesa in braccio. Gote rosse, occhi spalancati, bocca socchiusa: imbarazzo, smarrimento, dispiacere.  
“Scusate l'interruzione, me ne vado di nuovo se ancora...”  
Sherlock scatta bruscamente in piedi come se la sua sedia fosse diventata all'improvviso rovente.  
“Non c'è bisogno, Sherlock se ne stava andando. Lo accompagno fuori”, sibila John prima che l'altro possa aprire bocca, alzandosi e guidandolo nel breve percorso fino all'uscita. Mary guarda intensamente prima Sherlock – che superandola gli rivolge appena un freddo cenno di saluto - e poi il marito quando gli è accanto, prima di allontanarsi velocemente in direzione della cucina.  
Dopo aver aperto la porta con più forza del dovuto, le mani di John indugiano troppo a lungo sulla maniglia.  
“Tornerai a Baker Street?”  
“Sì, devo parlare con Mrs Hudson, non sa ancora nulla. L'appartamento come sai è libero, John, quindi possiamo tornarci immediatamente. Ho già comprato microscopio e attrezzatura nuovi, visto che a detta di Mycroft tu e Mrs Hudson avete regalato tutte le mie cose a non so quale stupida scuola piena di ragazzini disfattisti.” La sua bocca si storce in una smorfia disgustata mentre alza il bavero del cappotto e voltandosi si incammina teatralmente verso la strada.  
“Ti aspetto domani!” aggiunge con voce ferma e sicura quando è già a metà del vialetto.  
È solo quando apre il cancello e sta per posare i piedi sull'asfalto che si rende conto di non aver ricevuto nessuna risposta. Non è mai stato un problema, durante la loro convivenza, ma stavolta intuisce che quel silenzio eloquente abbia molto importanza. Si ferma all'improvviso e si volta indietro. Individua John sulla soglia della porta d'ingresso, con un'espressione torva dipinta sul volto.  
Il dottore deglutisce e parla a voce alta per contrastare il rumore della sirena di un'ambulanza a poca distanza dalla loro strada.  
“Non posso e non voglio tornare a vivere con te a Baker Street. La mia casa è questa, adesso.”  
L'immensità della rivelazione lo travolge come un'ondata di fango. Vorrebbe fargli notare l'assurdità di quella affermazione. Il 221b senza John? È un controsenso in termini! Certo che deve tornare. La sua casa, la loro casa, è adesso vuota e silenziosa e abbandonata, e l'equilibrio deve essere ristabilito. Qualsiasi obiezione però gli muore in gola nel momento in cui spalanca la bocca per parlare. Si limita ad aggrottare le sopracciglia e ad inclinare la testa, fissando John che sembra oltremodo a disagio.  
“Non so se riuscirò mai a perdonarti, Sherlock.”  
Non l'aveva previsto. E Sherlock detesta essere sorpreso.  
Annuisce semplicemente e si lancia sul marciapiede in un baleno, stringendosi nel cappotto. Sa che riuscirà a mantenere il suo Palazzo Mentale relativamente sgombro ancora per poco, e vuole allontanarsi il prima possibile da quel luogo. Appena giunge all'incrocio con Victoria Road, un'incredibile quantità di pensieri lo colpisce come una frustata e Sherlock si stringe le tempie con le mani per il dolore.

_ John l'ha colpito, John l'ha insultato, John lo ascoltava a malapena, John non è sicuro di perdonarlo, John è sposato, John non vivrà più a Baker Street, John non lo seguirà più sulle scene del crimine, John è rimasto in quella casa anonima con una donna che non conosce nemmeno. _

  


_ ***** _

  


“John, vuoi che ti riscaldi la zuppa? È da un quarto d'ora che te ne stai lì fermo a guardarla, sarà ghiacciata ormai.”  
L'uomo sbuffa e lascia cadere il cucchiaio nel piatto. Si era persino scordato di dove diavolo fosse.  
“Scusami, Mary, è che non mi sembra possibile. È tutto così assurdo...”  
Sua moglie gli carezza dolcemente l'avambraccio e gli rivolge un sorriso triste.  
“Lo so...” lo rassicura, ma John scuote la testa energicamente.  
“No, non lo sai, nessuno sa cosa si prova a rivedere il proprio migliore amico dopo tre anni in cui lo credevi sotto terra, in un cimitero in cui andavi a trovarlo almeno una volta a settimana! Nessuno lo sa perché semplicemente non succede, non è possibile!”  
“John, calmati.” Mary rafforza la presa sul suo braccio.  
“Come faccio a calmarmi? Come dovrei comportarmi secondo te? Aiutami, perché non ne ho idea, so solo che lo prenderei a botte per l'eternità!” Si alza di scatto e si appoggia al ripiano della cucina, coprendosi il volto con le mani. È arrabbiato, spaventato e felice, e sono tre sentimenti che non possono convivere. Si lascia sfuggire un'imprecazione esasperata.  
“John, ascoltami,” Mary gli si piazza davanti e gli afferra i polsi, scostandogli le mani dal viso e guardandolo dritto negli occhi, “negli ultimi due anni non hai fatto altro che dirmi quanto ti mancasse Sherlock, quanto fosse unico e che non ci sarebbe mai stato nessuno come lui. Mi hai detto che eri pieno di rimpianti, che non gli avevi detto quanto gli volevi bene e che non l'avevi mai ringraziato per averti cambiato la vita. Non capisci? Adesso puoi farlo, puoi...”  
“Ma lui non è mai morto, Mary, mentre io ti parlavo di quanto gli volessi bene lui era chissà dove con la mente assorbita dalla sua caccia, non si ricordava nemmeno della mia esistenza!”  
“Dici così perché sei ferito, ma lo sai perché l'ha fatto. Non sarà stato facile nemmeno per lui, no?”  
“Non mi interessa quanto sia stato per lui oppure no, ero io quello che si imbottiva di sonniferi per non vederlo cadere da quel dannato palazzo tutte le notti!” Con uno scatto, John libera le mani dalla presa della donna e si allontana con le mani sui fianchi. “Si può sapere perché lo difendi?”  
“Io non sto difendendo lui, sto cercando di aiutare te! La tua rabbia è comprensibile, ma adesso che sai che l'ha fatto per proteggerti non punirlo più del necessario, è tuo amico!”  
“No, Mary. No.” Si volta a guardarla con gli occhi stretti e le labbra serrate. “Avrebbe potuto farmelo sapere in qualche modo, un messaggio, una maledetta telefonata e l'avrei lasciato in pace. Mi ha soltanto preso in giro...”  
“Non ha voluto rischiare e ha sbagliato, senza dubbio, ma ti ha chiesto scusa! Cerca di pensare razionalmente!”  
“Non puoi parlare sul serio! Tu mi hai visto, hai visto come mi ero ridotto, e se non era per te non so dove sarei adesso...”  
“E se non era per lui probabilmente non ci saremmo nemmeno conosciuti, saresti morto prima!” L'urlo esasperato di Mary lo ammutolisce. Stringe i pugni e apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma non ci riesce e sbuffa di nuovo. Una parte di lui sa che sua moglie ha ragione. Come al solito, d'altronde. “Promettimi che gli parlerai ancora e cercherai di perdonarlo. Non farti ancora del male, John, hai sofferto abbastanza.” Mary gli si avvicina e lentamente lo circonda con le braccia, incastrando la testa sotto il suo mento. John le accarezza i capelli biondi con le labbra, chiudendo gli occhi stanchi e concentrandosi solamente sul suo profumo. Sa che prima o poi seguirà i suoi consigli, perché sono stati l'unica nota positiva in tre anni di inferno.  
“Cosa ho fatto per meritare una donna come te?” le sussurra.  
“Non fare il ruffiano soltanto perché stasera c'è la partita in tv, non l'avrai vinta!”  
John si lascia andare finalmente al primo sorriso sincero dopo ore di tensione, e si abbandona fiducioso alla stretta di sua moglie.

  


*****

  


La testa spettinata di Mrs Hudson comincia a pesare sulla sua spalla ossuta, causandogli un fastidioso intorpidimento, ma Sherlock non se ne preoccupa. Negli ultimi tre anni la sua soglia del dolore si è innalzata notevolmente. La povera donna ha reagito meglio di quanto si aspettasse, ed è tutto dire, vista la cieca fiducia che nutre nei confronti della sua forza d'animo. Si è sciolta in un pianto liberatorio solo dopo essersi accertata che stesse bene. Sherlock le ha dovuto raccontare tutti – o quasi – i viaggi, gli appostamenti, gli incontri e le sparatorie che l'hanno riportato sano e salvo a Londra e per quanto abbia cercato di riassumere il più possibile, ha parlato quasi per un'ora intera. Seduto con la schiena rigida sul divano della padrona di casa, comincia ad avvertire la stanchezza di quei giorni trascorsi senza un momento di riposo.  
Dopo l'incontro con John, Sherlock non è tornato a Baker Street come aveva detto. L'ha aspettato come promesso, mandandogli una ventina di sms al giorno.. John non gli ha mai risposto e non ha richiamato, come era solito fare in passato perché diceva che parlare a voce fosse più veloce e spontaneo. Sono passati ormai sei giorni, tre ore e trenta minuti da quando l'ha visto per l'ultima volta sulla soglia di quella casa. Ha aspettato più che ha potuto, ma quel giorno Mycroft l'ha convinto che non si può attendere ancora. Strane voci iniziano a serpeggiare sul suo ritorno dal mondo dei morti, voci che bisogna confermare il prima possibile. Fornire una versione ufficiale, credibile e dettagliata di quello che è successo veramente al consulting detective Sherlock Holmes è la priorità in questo momento, come suo fratello non ha mancato di ripetergli un'infinità di volte.  
“John ti perdonerà...col tempo”, gli ha detto con la consueta flemma, appollaiato sulla sua poltrona, accarezzando il bicchiere di scotch invecchiato ben stretto nella mano.  
Sherlock si decide a svegliare Mrs Hudson schiarendosi rumorosamente la voce e scrollando le spalle, facendola sussultare ed emettere un gridolino.  
“Oh caro, stavo riposando gli occhi giusto un attimo!” mormora la donna con la voce ancora impastata mentre si alza con un agile scatto.  
“La sua anca è migliorata moltissimo, Mrs Hudson”, le dice Sherlock guardandola di sotto in su, “Questo dettaglio unito all'evidente ritrovato gusto nel vestire, al lieve ingrassamento – un chilo, forse un paio, più probabile – e all'aspetto più curato della sua pelle fanno pensare chiaramente all'esistenza di un qualche tipo di fidanzato e ad un'allarmante ripresa dell'attività sessuale, mi sbaglio? Ne dubito, è piuttosto ovvio.”  
“Sherlock!” lo rimprovera lei arrossendo e lisciandosi la gonna con le mani, per poi accennare un sorriso imbarazzato e malizioso allo stesso tempo.  
“Lo sapevo!” esclama il detective mettendo i piedi sul divano e drizzandosi con un salto, mantenendo perfettamente l'equilibrio nonostante affondi nei morbidi cuscini. “Chi è? Voglio il nome!” aggiunge urlando.  
“Si chiama Ronald...vive dall'altro lato della strada, è appena andato in pensione e...”  
“Ronald Jenkins, 72 anni, ex fabbro? Una notte l'ho visto in una macchina mentre succhiava il labbro di un escort, un escort di sesso maschile. Forse farebbe meglio a lasciarlo perdere e a concentrare i suoi rinnovati slanci sessuali su uomini meno bugiardi.”  
Mrs Hudson rimane per qualche attimo immobile, col sorriso congelato sulle labbra, poi si accarezza una guancia col palmo e sussurra come se niente fosse “Vado a prendere la chiave dell'appartamento, caro!” e sparisce in cucina.

  


*****

  


La padrona di casa l'ha lasciato solo di fronte alla porta aperta, come se temesse una sua reazione spropositata nel rivedere il luogo che è stato casa sua per un anno e mezzo. Diversamente dal solito, il suo passo è lento e calcolato mentre varca la soglia del 221b. L'aria odora di polvere e di chiuso, nonostante Mrs Hudson non abbia fatto passare neanche una settimana senza entrare nell'appartamento per mantenerlo pulito sotto esplicita richiesta di Mycroft, che per tre anni ha pagato l'intera rata dell'affitto. La povera donna ha creduto ingenuamente che lo facesse per mantenere intatta la memoria di suo fratello, in un raro slancio di tenerezza.  
Le due diverse poltrone posizionate l'una di fronte all'altra accolgono i suoi occhi e sbloccano le sezioni del Mind Palace in cui conserva suo malgrado inutili ricordi di lui e John che prendono il tè mentre sfogliano i quotidiani al mattino, che si concedono un bicchiere di vino dopo aver risolto un intricato caso di omicidio per poi sfogare la tensione ognuno a suo modo – Sherlock insultando il presentatore di un varietà in televisione e John annotando gli eventi del giorno per farne un post destinato al suo blog. Ricordi inutili, che non lo aiuterebbero certo a scovare il colpevole tra dieci uomini innocenti, ma che non riesce a cancellare semplicemente opponendovi la propria volontà, come ha sempre fatto con quei gesti sociali di cui non si è mai curato. Situazioni noiose e ripetitive senza alcuno scopo se non quello di occupare il tempo in attesa di una nuova scarica di adrenalina. Sherlock non sa – condizione rara, che lo spaventa e lo irrita – il motivo per cui, mentre si avvicina alla propria poltrona nera, non riesca a non pensare ai momenti che condivideva in quella stanza col suo coinquilino. Ha capito da tempo, probabilmente dalla prima volta che i suoi occhi hanno incontrato gli altri, blu e sinceri, che John è diverso da chiunque altro gli sia capitato di conoscere nella sua vita. Eppure non ha ancora trovato una spiegazione all'orgoglio che prova di fronte ai suoi complimenti, al disagio che si impadronisce di lui quando pensa di averlo ferito, all'opprimente senso di solitudine che prova in questo momento e che non l'ha abbandonato nemmeno per un istante durante i tre anni trascorsi lontani da lui. Ne è infastidito, perché non c'è cosa che Sherlock detesti al mondo più dell'incapacità di capire qualcosa, ma ormai da tempo ha preso l'abitudine di indugiare su quei ricordi come se fossero indizi da esaminare ancora e ancora perché qualcosa continua invitabilmente a sfuggire. Un sociopatico non si sente solo, non ha bisogno di nessuno, è indifferente, disonesto ed aggressivo. Tutto quello di cui Sherlock necessita è il lavoro e lui è l'unico consulting detective al mondo. La solitudine è una conseguenza implicita, non dovrebbe toccarlo in alcun modo. John sembra aver fatto irruzione nella sua vita per insegnargli a non dare niente per scontato.  
Si concede qualche attimo per esaminare velocemente gli oggetti che gli sono appartenuti e che per tre anni l'hanno aspettato in quella casa vuota. Quasi nulla è stato spostato e se ne compiace: lavorare in un ambiente sconosciuto e ordinato secondo criteri diversi dai propri è estramamente più difficile. Non accarezza con le dita il teschio, il coltello usato come fermacarte, il laptop chiuso che giace inutilizzato sulla scrivania, non si crogiola in materialistici sentimenti di familiarità. Si siede con naturalezza sulla sua poltrona nera come se dall'ultima volta fossero passati pochi giorni e congiunge le mani sotto al mento. Non esiste il silenzio tombale ed assoluto a Baker Street: si sente sempre qualche sirena in lontananza, qualche banale rumore che fa capire quanto il ritmo della metropoli sia incessante. In qualche modo Sherlock si sente rassicurato nell'avvertire la vita di Londra che pulsa fuori dalla finestra: è il suo posto, è la sua area di sperimentazione. La città ha bisogno di lui e lui ha bisogno della città, in un non dichiarato rapporto di interdipendenza.  
Lo attende il giorno in cui potrà riappropriarsi della sua identità e della sua reputazione, eppure non si sente nervoso, non avverte il benché minimo sentimento di aspettativa o curiosità. L'aveva immaginato più di una volta e John era sempre al suo fianco, perché così doveva essere.  
John sembra aver fatto irruzione nella sua vita per insegnargli a non dare niente per scontato, e Sherlock ancora una volta non ha colto l'insegnamento.  
Mrs Hudson si è offerta di preparargli il letto – solo per questa volta, non è certo la sua domestica – ma come le ha gentilmente fatto notare, lui non ne ha bisogno. È ampiamente in grado di controllare l'inevitabile stanchezza che prova in questo momento. Dormire: la più grande perdita di tempo di tutte. Essere creature capaci di pensare e fare così tante cose e restare per buona parte del tempo utile in un letto ore ed ore in uno stato pseudo-comatoso. La più grande beffa dell'umanità.  
Sherlock si alza di scatto e si dirige in cucina per farsi un caffé. Sa che sicuramente Mrs Hudson non ha lasciato il 221b senza caffé, sebbene fosse disabitato, e non si sbaglia, come al solito. Il tavolo è una delle poche parti della casa che nel suo vuoto ordine mostra i segni dell'assenza dell'eccentrico coinquilino. Sherlock sbuffa al ricordo della preziosa attrezzatura scientifica che occupava sempre quel tavolo e che adesso sa essere nelle mani inesperte di giovani ed inetti studenti. All'improvviso gli viene in mente l'unico oggetto materiale di cui abbia sentito la mancanza durante il suo esilio forzato, e per un attimo si chiede se non sia stato regalato anch'esso a qualche scuola. Dimentico del caffé che aveva intenzione di preparare, imbocca rapido il corridoio per dirigersi verso quella che un tempo era camera sua. Trova la porta socchiusa e non esita a spalancarla, arrestandosi di colpo soltanto quando le sue narici si saturano di un odore che non riconosce. Quell'insieme di mobili gli sembrerebbe sconosciuto ed estraneo se non fosse per la custodia del violino posata sul materasso del letto disfatto, coperto parzialmente da un telo di cotone bianco. Lo estrae dalla custodia con l'insolita delicatezza che riserva solo a quello strumento e lo osserva per qualche minuto in silenzio, come per scusarsi della sua lunga assenza. Sfoglia con attenzione gli spartiti gettati alla rinfusa dentro un inserto di plastica e trova un brano che aveva composto in occasione dell'ultimo compleanno di John che avevano passato insieme. Era stata una serata piuttosto memorabile che aveva compreso un suo monologo riguardo quanto sia inutile e a tratti inquietante festeggiare i compleanni, frasi imbarazzanti di Molly sul sesso e i cadaveri e per finire una tristissima ubriacatura di Lestrade che aveva passato un paio d'ore a raccontare per filo e per segno vita, morte e miracoli della moglie che se n'era appena andata via di casa. Probabilmente era stato il più brutto compleanno della sua vita, ma John non si era lamentato.  
Sherlock afferra il violino, l'archetto e lo spartito col brano ed esce dalla stanza, deciso a suonare per la prima volta dopo tre anni in piedi davanti alla finestra. Quando però arriva in salotto con passo veloce e silenzioso non si ferma e prosegue verso l'ingresso e poi su per le scale, fino a fermarsi di fronte alla porta chiusa della camera di John. Spalanca la porta con forza come era solito fare quando vivevano insieme, beccandosi le noiosissime proteste di John, ed entra quasi furtivamente, richiudendo l'uscio dietro di sé. A differenza della camera di Sherlock, quella di John è praticamente vuota, fatto salvo per un paio di vecchi pantaloni appesi nell'armadio aperto. È rimasta vuota per tre lunghi anni in cui Sherlock ha sofferto la mancanza di John, pensando al suo ritorno come al momento in cui tutto sarebbe tornato al suo posto, ed è rimasta vuota per sei giorni contro ogni logica dopo averlo incontrato di nuovo. John dovrebbe essere in quella stanza, a rimproverarlo per essere entrato senza bussare. Invece è ancora vuota, e Sherlock non vuole prevedere se sarà mai riempita di nuovo. Si oppone ad ogni sforzo del suo cervello di osservare, elaborare e dedurre, perché sa che la deduzione che otterrà sarà l'unica nella sua vita che non accoglierà con il trionfo negli occhi.  
Posa lo spartito sul cassettone, appoggia il mento sul violino e comincia a suonare, ascoltando con orecchio critico le prime note acute dello strumento che riempiono l'aria ferma della piccola stanza. Continua a suonare muovendo velocemente gli occhi sul pentagramma finché non termina il brano, accennando un brevissimo sorriso di commiato, come se qualcuno potesse vederlo. Poi tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca interna della giacca e digita poche parole che le sue dita hanno cominciato a comporre automaticamente, per abitudine.  
Non ha bisogno di scorrere la rubrica per trovare il numero del destinatario. John è il primo della lista.

_ Ti aspetto SH _

  


*****

  


_ Ti aspetto SH _

John ha cercato di trovare tutte le giustificazioni del caso all'insonnia che va avanti ormai da otto giorni. Le coperte sono eccessivamente calde, il cuscino è troppo morbido, Mary russa. Non gliel'ha mai detto apertamente, per paura di farla sentire in imbarazzo. La prima volta che avevano dormito insieme, dopo aver fatto l'amore, l'aveva scoperto con un moto di ilarità e tenerezza. Non russava soltanto, si agitava come se stesse disputando una gara di triathlon, lasciandolo senza un lembo di lenzuolo per la maggior parte del tempo. A dire il vero non era stato difficile farci l'abitudine per uno con il sonno pesante come lui e John si dice con sincerità che non sono state certo le dormite nervose di Mary a tenerlo sveglio per quasi otto notti intere, compresa quella presente. Di giorno si appisola dove può: a tavola durante l'intervallo tra le portate, nel suo studio tra un appuntamento e l'altro, persino nella vasca. Durante la notte, invece, appena indossa il pigiama e si rannicchia sotto le coperte, il suo cervello si riempie di pensieri, immagini, conversazioni avvenute e conversazioni immaginarie e non c'è tisana che riesca a farlo addormentare.  
Particolare non trascurabile sono gli sms che Sherlock gli manda a intervalli regolari di quattro ore, probabilmente senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Sono tutti uguali: le solite due parole seguite dalle iniziali del suo nome. Nessuna accorata richiesta di perdonarlo, solo una specie di promessa intrisa di egoismo ed impazienza, come al solito. Può immaginarlo perfettamente mentre si aggira annoiato per il 221b e gli chiede qualche favore, accorgendosi con fastidio della sua assenza. Non sa con certezza per quale motivo ne sia così sicuro, ma ha sempre avuto la convinzione che Sherlock sia immutabile, una sorta di schema che si ripete uguale a se stesso. I messaggi non fanno altro che provare la sua teoria, eppure la tenacia di Sherlock lo stupisce. Forse ha ragione Mary, è un modo tutto suo di dimostrargli quanto tiene a lui e quanto gli manchi, o forse il fallimentare tentativo di sua moglie di psicanalizzare il suo migliore amico è stato peggiore di quanto pensasse.  
Due giorni prima l'ha visto in televisione e su tutti i giornali mentre annunciava di essere vivo ed innocente, accanto ad un nutrito gruppo di sconosciuti yarders che con suo grande stupore non comprendeva Lestrade, con la figura di suo fratello appena visibile alle sue spalle, in disparte. Chissà cosa ha provato mentre dimostrava al mondo la sua innocenza e si riappropriava della sua vita. Nelle foto i suoi occhi erano privi della solita baldanza.  
Sincronizzando il respiro con il ritmo del russare di Mary, John riflette con la testa tra le mani – posizione che ha assunto svariate volte durante l'ultima settimana. Ha vissuto quegli otto giorni in una specie di limbo, tentando di mandare avanti la sua vita come si era abituato a fare, senza lasciarsi travolgere da Sherlock _un'altra volta_. Proprio adesso che credeva di aver rimesso insieme i cocci e vedeva un futuro sereno davanti a sé, un futuro in cui lui e Mary invecchiavano insieme, tutto è precipitato.  
Mary. Una donna straordinaria, come è solito ripetere a tutti coloro che gli chiedono del suo matrimonio. Non ha mai conosciuto una persona capace di ascoltare come lei. Non era stato un colpo di fulmine, il loro: erano rimasti soltanto amici per mesi e mesi, uscendo soltanto per parlare di qualsiasi cosa passasse per le loro teste e raccontarsi le proprie vite a vicenda. John le aveva parlato più di quell'anno e mezzo trascorso con Sherlock che del resto della sua vita e lei l'aveva ripagato con un sincero interesse. A volte si rendeva conto di descrivere l'amico in modo troppo lusinghiero, ma gli veniva spontaneo e Mary era arrivata quasi a idealizzarlo. Aveva creduto subito alla sua innocenza e anche se John sapeva che la sua sicurezza era in parte dettata dal suo essere un po' credulona e facilmente impressionabile, aveva cominciato ad amarla. Con i suoi sorrisi sinceri e i suoi esuberanti slanci d'affetto era diventata una figura fondamentale per la sua vita, una sorta di ancora di salvezza gettata nella tempesta, non meno importante di Sherlock e a lui complementare. Dove lui era sofferenza e rimpianto, lei era gioia di vivere e progetti. Aveva imparato a vederli come due facce della stessa medaglia, perché diversissimi e allo stesso tempo simili in tante cose. Sherlock così freddo e caotico, Mary affettuosa ed ordinata, eppure entrambi infantili e permalosi. Ella, la sua psicanalista, gli aveva fatto notare quanto fosse insolito e preoccupante fare parallelismi tra il proprio migliore amico e la propria moglie come se fossero figure equivalenti, e da allora John aveva smesso di parlarne. La verità era che per lui _erano_ equivalenti e Mary ne era al corrente. Non era certo gelosa di Sherlock: aveva imparato ad ammirarlo attraverso i racconti di John e con la sua fervida fantasia ne aveva fatto una figura leggendaria.  
La vita di John Watson era quasi perfetta: una moglie che amava, un lavoro che gli lasciava abbastanza tempo libero per curare le aiuole e un migliore amico da visitare al cimitero quando ne sentiva il bisogno. Non aveva più incubi né rimpianti, e pensava che tutto stesse finalmente andando per il verso giusto.  
Tutto questo ha funzionato perfettamente fino al ritorno di Sherlock. John non riesce a capire come si senta, adesso. È arrabbiato, questo è certo, ma è anche felice, spaventato, sconvolto. È come se due importanti fasi della sua vita stessero collassando l'una sull'altra portandolo alla rovina: la medaglia adesso si è divisa e da una parte c'è Sherlock e dall'altra c'è Mary. Non dovrebbe sentirsi diviso tra i due, costretto ad una scelta ingiusta in entrambi i casi, eppure è esattamente ciò che prova. Si volta verso sua moglie e le accarezza delicatamente i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino, attanagliato da un senso di colpa di cui non riesce a capire la causa. Sospira, preparandosi a sdraiarsi di nuovo e tentare di dormire per l'ennesima volta, quando il suo cellulare vibra ancora.

_ Ti aspetto SH _

È la prima volta che Sherlock gli rimanda il solito messaggio dopo pochi minuti e John ne è profondamente colpito, come se avesse appena sentito una nota stonata in un brano suonato egregiamente. Gli fa male lo stomaco e ha la mascella indolenzita perché stringe i denti continuamente per tenere a freno l'agitazione.  
Forse Sherlock ha bisogno di lui, e lui ha una voglia incredibile di rivederlo.  
Senza pensare oltre, con le dita sudate digita imprecando dentro di sé una breve risposta e preme il tasto “invio” quasi con rabbia. 

_ Vengo domattina alle undici, ho la mattinata libera. Solo per parlare. _

  


  


*****

  


Sherlock si aggira senza tregua come un fantasma per Baker Street, con la vestaglia slacciata che svolazza e i riccioli arruffati sulla testa. Dovrebbe vestirsi meglio? Rimettere a posto la scrivania? Togliere il piede imbalsamato dal tavolo? Sì, forse quest'ultima operazione sarebbe opportuna. Anche solo il fatto di porsi tutte queste domande e sentirsi così nervoso per uno stupidissimo incontro lo inquieta. John viene a trovarlo. Quasi certamente ha ceduto per sfinimento e vorrà dirgli di restare fuori dalla sua vita per sempre, oppure intende perdonarlo. Calcolando le probabilità, la prima ipotesi è decisamente più verosimile. Sherlock si batte il palmo della mano sulla fronte e poi si lascia sprofondare nella poltrona in preda all'agitazione.  
“Cos'hai da guardare tu?” tuona rivolto al teschio che sembra osservarlo critico dalla mensola del caminetto.  
John arriverà tra quattordici minuti e quarantacinque secondi e Sherlock è ancora in pigiama a spettinarsi i capelli con violenza.  
Un beep proveniente dal tavolino lo distrae per un attimo. Con un balzo si alza dalla poltrona e lo afferra, aggrottando le sopracciglia appena legge il nome del mittente sul display.

_ Calmati MH _

Sherlock getta il cellulare sul divano con uno sbuffo e alza le braccia al cielo. Ci mancava la persona che odia di più al mondo a rallegrarlo con le sue ingerenze. Come al solito è inopportuno ed invadente e non fa altro che alimentare il suo nervosismo.  
  
 _Perché scrivi messaggi mentre sei in riunione a Buckingham Palace? La regina non approverebbe SH_

Mentre clicca rabbiosamente su “invio” avverte distintamente dei passi per le scale.  
“Sherlock, non ti sei ancora vestito?” Mrs Hudson è apparsa sulla porta reggendo un vassoio tra le braccia magre.  
“John sta arrivando, Mrs Hudson.” La voce di Sherlock è più bassa del solito e il suo sguardo è perso nel vuoto.  
“Lo so, caro, è la decima volta che me lo dici oggi! Per questo ho fatto il tè e ho portato qualche biscotto.” La donna gli sorride incoraggiante prima di dirigersi in cucina per posare il vassoio sul tavolo.  
Sul volto di Sherlock si dipinge un ghigno fugace quando l'urlo strozzato della padrona di casa raggiunge le sue orecchie.  
“È un piede di un uomo quello?” La voce della povera donna che viene verso di lui ad occhi sbarrati è flebile e tremante.  
“Le dispiacerebbe metterlo nel suo congelatore, Mrs Hudson? Il mio è pieno.” Sherlock fa appena in tempo a pronunciare l'ultima parola che vede la schiena della donna allontanarsi in un baleno e sparire giù per le scale. Sospira profondamente: nemmeno spaventare Mrs Hudson riesce a calmarlo.  
Un altro beep proveniente dal divano lo avverte che Mycroft non ha intenzione di lasciarlo in pace.

_ Vestiti. Renditi presentabile. Fa' una buona impressione. Metti il piede nel frigorifero se il congelatore è pieno. MH _

Sette minuti e sedici secondi.

  


*****

  


Quando i passi pesanti e lenti di John si posano sui diciassette scalini che separano il portone d'ingresso dal loro – dal _suo –_ appartamento, Sherlock è seduto elegantemente sulla poltrona nera, con le mani sui braccioli e le gambe accavallate. Indossa uno dei suoi soliti completi neri e una camicia bianca che ha ritrovato nell'armadio con un lampo di soddisfazione. L'uomo nervoso ed insicuro di poco prima non è che un lontano ricordo.  
“John”, lo saluta con un tono neutro che non lascia trapelare nulla di tutto quello che ha provato nell'ultima settimana. Non riceve nessuna risposta.  
Quando alza lo sguardo, John è in piedi sulla porta, con i pugni chiusi. Gli occhi vagano per il salotto, si posano sul divano su cui tante volte si sono seduti insieme e su di lui, si soffermano sulla scrivania su cui tenevano i loro laptop l'uno davanti all'altro e ancora su di lui, si fermano infine sulle poltrone su cui si lasciavano cadere stanchi dopo aver risolto un caso e tornano di nuovo su di lui. Tutto in quella stanza gli ricorda _Sherlock e John_ , le loro folli giornate passate a correre per Londra, le discussioni e le reazioni infantili di Sherlock, le macchie di sangue sul tappeto, sui cuscini e sulle tende. Vederlo seduto sulla consueta poltrona con l'atteggiamento di chi non se ne è mai andato stona con il dolore che John ha vissuto tra quelle mura e allo stesso tempo sembra giusto, normale, semplicemente come deve essere. Un miracolo che aveva chiesto senza sperarci davvero.  
“Vuoi del tè?” Sherlock gli parla senza guardarlo nemmeno. John non si sente pronto a parlare, non ancora. Chiude gli occhi per un attimo ed inspira, prendendo mentalmente nota dell'odore di Sherlock che si è già riappropriato di Baker Street. Quando li riapre trova Sherlock in piedi accanto al caminetto con la mano destra tesa ad indicargli la poltrona su cui si è seduto la prima volta che ha messo piede in quell'appartamento e l'ultima volta che ha avuto il coraggio di entrarci. Automaticamente si avvicina a Sherlock, lanciando un'occhiata stupita alla cucina e al tavolo quasi sgombro dagli strumenti. Ci sono soltanto un microscopio nuovo e un paio di becher. Quando raggiunge la poltrona, Sherlock lo guarda finalmente negli occhi e le sopracciglia aggrottate tradiscono inequivocabilmente la sua preoccupazione per l'esito di quell'incontro. È soltanto un momento, perché appena John si siede Sherlock distoglie subito lo sguardo e si dedica a versargli il tè nella tazza, per poi schiarirsi la voce e mormorare un veloce “Mrs Hudson ha fatto anche i biscotti.”  
Quando gli porge la tazza, John lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo. Ha la salivazione azzerata e la gola completamente asciutta, e decide di bere un sorso di tè prima di provare a parlare. Sherlock adesso non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso e lo scruta con la testa lievemente inclinata mentre si porta la tazza alla bocca e sorseggia il suo tè. L'imbarazzo che ha caratterizzato il loro primo incontro dopo il ritorno di Sherlock è ancora presente, amplificato da quella settimana di lontananza in cui John non ha voluto cercarlo.  
Quando si ritrovano seduti l'uno di fronte all'altro, in silenzio, John sente che è ormai arrivato il momento di parlare e affrontare il discorso che temono entrambi.  
“Come stai?” esordisce incerto.  
“Sto bene”, risponde velocemente Sherlock, abbassando gli occhi sul piattino.  
“Sei dimagrito.”  
“Anche tu. Questa era la conversazione che mi aspettavo sarebbe avvenuta durante il nostro primo incontro, non quella che abbiamo avuto otto giorni fa.”  
John comincia a muoversi sulla poltrona, come se fosse seduto su uno scomodissimo sgabello.  
“Dovrei chiederti scusa per averti dato un pugno, Sherlock? Dopo quello che ho passato, che tu mi hai fatto passare?”  
“No, suppongo di no.” Il tono di Sherlock è leggermente irritato e John lo nota con stupore. Appoggia la tazza sul piattino e la rimette sul vassoio, per poi pulirsi le mani sui jeans, in procinto di andarsene.  
“Sai cosa c'è, Sherlock? Ho sbagliato a venire. Non dovevo dar retta a Mary.”  
“Cosa c'entra _quella donna_ adesso?”  
“Quella donna si chiama Mary ed è mia moglie.” John alza notevolmente la voce e poi tace, in attesa che l'altro rettifichi la sua domanda.  
“Cosa c'entra tua moglie adesso?” sputa fuori con estrema difficoltà Sherlock, non risparmiandosi una smorfia sulla parola “moglie”.  
“Mi ha detto lei di perdonarti, Sherlock. Di provarci, almeno. Mi ha assillato per giorni. Non avrei dovuto ascoltarla e fidarmi del mio istinto.” John si alza di scatto e Sherlock lo imita immediatamente.  
“No!” L'urlo di Sherlock stupisce entrambi e tra loro cala il silenzio. Restano qualche secondo a guardarsi negli occhi mentre ripercorrono nelle proprie menti tre anni di lontananza, solitudine e nostalgia e li vedono riflessi nello sguardo dell'altro.  
È Sherlock il primo a cedere. Deglutisce, prende un bel respiro e si prepara a pronunciare una parola che raramente è uscita dalla sua bocca in più di trent'anni di vita.  
“Scusami.”  
John spalanca gli occhi e inarca le sopracciglia, incredulo.  
“Scusami, John” ripete Sherlock alzando gli occhi al cielo, “Non voglio che tu te ne vada.”  
John rimane interdetto per qualche decina di secondi, con le labbra strette e le vene del collo gonfie e pulsanti; Sherlock davanti a lui lo fissa senza sbattere le palpebre. Un attimo dopo, senza nemmeno rendersene conto, John si ritrova seduto e vede risedersi anche Sherlock.  
La rabbia di John comincia a scemare a poco a poco mentre osserva la fronte corrucciata di Sherlock e le sue dita che accarezzano nervose il bordo della tazza. Per un attimo gli sembra che quei tre anni non siano mai passati e che Moriarty non sia mai entrato nelle loro vite. Dopo tutto quello che hanno passato entrambi sono ancora insieme, sani e non spezzati, e possono ancora guardarsi. John si azzarda ad indugiare più a lungo sul volto di Sherlock e scopre una brutta cicatrice sulla sua fronte, all'attaccatura dei capelli. Sporge il busto in avanti per guardarlo più da vicino e Sherlock si irrigidisce immediatamente, capendo subito il motivo dello sconcerto di John.  
“La cicatrice”, gli spiega inutilmente John, indicandogliela con un gesto appena accennato della mano.  
Sherlock la accarezza con l'indice ma non risponde.  
“Chi ti ha ricucito? È veramente...” John riesce a completare la frase soltanto con una smorfia più che eloquente.  
“Nessuno, fu quello il problema” taglia corto Sherlock con l'angolo destro della bocca appena alzato. Senza pensarci, John si lancia sul tappeto, in ginocchio davanti alla poltrona di Sherlock. Fissa gli occhi solo sulla cicatrice e alza una mano per toccarla. Sherlock si tira indietro e chiude a pugno le mani sui braccioli, evidentemente infastidito.  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Chi te l'ha fatta? Con cosa?” lo incalza John, appoggiando le mani sui braccioli a pochi centimetri dalle sue e guardandolo attentamente.  
Sherlock apre la bocca per parlare, ma non esce alcun suono dalle sue labbra. Un'ombra gli passa sul volto e per la prima volta, guardando quegli occhi di solito traboccanti di arroganza, John intravede una nuova, sconosciuta tristezza. Per la prima volta avverte la sincera curiosità di sapere cosa gli sia successo nei tre anni trascorsi lontano da lui, solo con le sue manie.  
“Non mi hai detto tutto, vero?” È più un'affermazione che una domanda. Non ha bisogno che Sherlock gli risponda ed infatti lui resta immobile, chiaramente a disagio, in una posizione rigida ed innaturale che tradisce l'espressione indifferente del volto. Vederlo così diverso da come lo conosceva è per John un'emozione intensa, che non riesce ad identificare e non è in grado di stabilire se sia positiva o negativa. La rabbia lentamente comincia a cedere il posto a sentimenti come il sollievo, la preoccupazione, la _felicità_. Una travolgente e violenta felicità gli opprime il petto e lo costringe ad inspirare profondamente.  
Il suo migliore amico è vivo. Non avrà mai più bisogno di parlare con una lapide scura, nel silenzio di un cimitero desolato. Sherlock è davanti a lui, in carne ed ossa, e non smette mai di stupirlo.  
John osserva la propria mano muoversi lentamente fino a sfiorare con la punta del medio quella di Sherlock, che inaspettatamente non si ritrae. Con delicatezza accarezza il dorso della sua mano affusolata e morbida, risalendo fino al polso, all'avambraccio, al gomito e ancora più su, alzando gli occhi soltanto quando posa le dita sulla sua spalla ossuta. Sherlock evita accuratamente di guardarlo e tiene lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto in un'apparente mossa difensiva, come se gli occhi dell'altro potessero leggergli dentro. John sorride per quell'atteggiamento infantile e stringe la presa sulla giacca ruvida di Sherlock, per poi spostarsi sulla schiena e accarezzarla lievemente con il palmo.  
“John...” sembra quasi avvertirlo Sherlock.  
Si guardano negli occhi, con i volti poco distanti e i respiri che si mescolano. L'aria è carica di tensione e aspettativa, e all'improvviso Sherlock scatta appena in avanti verso il viso dell'altro, in un impeto di incoscienza che svanisce subito dopo. Si blocca di nuovo e distoglie lo sguardo, aggrottando le sopracciglia con l'evidente scopo di riflettere. John allora lo spinge verso di sé e lo cattura in un abbraccio strettissimo, fino a toccare la sua spalla con il mento e a far aderire il proprio petto al suo. Non lo aveva mai abbracciato prima, ed è stranissimo. Il corpo di Sherlock gli sembra fragile e forte allo stesso tempo: ha paura di stringerlo troppo ma contemporaneamente è come se sapesse di non potergli fare alcun male. Sherlock non ricambia la sua stretta, ma va bene così. Non gli interessa, non adesso che può sentirlo, vivo, sotto i suoi palmi.  
Un inconfondibile rumore di passi fa sussultare John, che libera Sherlock dall'abbraccio per potersi voltare verso la porta. Intravede la schiena di Mrs Hudson appena prima che sparisca dietro il muro.  
“Mrs Hudson!” la chiama mentre si alza con un grugnito, massaggiandosi i ginocchi, e lei riappare con le spalle curve e l'imbarazzo sul volto.  
“Non volevo interrompervi” mormora piano, “ma ho sentito la tua voce, John, e volevo salutarti...tutto questo tempo...”. Reprime un singhiozzo tappandosi la bocca con una mano.  
John le si avvicina velocemente e le bacia entrambe le guance con dolcezza, sorridendole. La donna gli accarezza il viso e sussurra un timido “bentornato”.  
Quando si volta di nuovo verso Sherlock, John lo vede ancora immobile sulla poltrona, con le mani strette a pugno fino a far sbiancare le nocche e lo sguardo accigliato fisso su un punto imprecisato del tappeto.  

 

  


* * *

  


 

  


  



	2. And it feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mentre lo affianca sul marciapiede e gli mostra l'sms di Lestrade con la via in cui è stato commesso l'omicidio, John non pensa a niente, la sua mente è completamente vuota, immobile. Sale sul taxi, scambia due parole col tassista e prova un destabilizzante senso di irrealtà, come se si trovasse in un confuso flashback. Durante gli ultimi tre anni ha temuto che i ricordi delle sue giornate con Sherlock l'avrebbero a poco a poco abbandonato e a dirla tutta l'ha quasi desiderato in alcuni momenti. Adesso più che mai realizza che Sherlock non è morto, che non è costretto ad appigliarsi ai ricordi del passato ma può costruirne di nuovi assieme a lui, a fianco dell'unico consulting detective al mondo, che in quell'esatto istante sbuffa e borbotta sul sedile a pochi centimetri da lui. E per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, John si sente in qualche modo al suo posto."

La conduttanza equivalente di una soluzione di un elettrolita a diluizione infinita è uguale alla somma della mobilità del catione e dell'anione dai quali è formato l'elettrolita, mobilità che a diluizione infinita non si influenzano reciprocamente.  
Lestrade sta urlando improperi irripetibili da mezz'ora almeno e Sherlock cerca di occupare il tempo ripassando mentalmente la legge dell'indipendente mobilità degli ioni. L'ispettore si è presentato al 221b all'ora di pranzo e dopo avergli rivolto uno sguardo stupito in cui Sherlock ha intravisto un ben celato sollievo, è passato ad elencargli i giorni terribili che hanno passato tutti quanti per colpa sua negli ultimi tre anni. Non fosse stato per l'intervento fin troppo prevedibile di Mycroft, Greg non avrebbe certo conservato il suo posto a Scotland Yard dopo l'enorme scandalo che l'aveva investito. Suo fratello aveva inarcato le sopracciglia con la sua solita espressione scettica quando ne avevano parlato la prima volta, ma Sherlock era stato irremovibile: la carriera di Lestrade non doveva colare a picco assieme alla sua reputazione. Era stato sospeso per quattro settimane, tanto era bastato per riempire le prime pagine dei giornali con qualche storia più scottante del suicidio di un impostore.  
“Mi stai ascoltando, Sherlock Holmes? Sto parlando con te ed esigo la tua attenzione, una volta tanto!” Lestrade alza la voce ancora di più e si avvicina al divano sul quale siede uno Sherlock distratto e spettinato avvolto nella solita vestaglia.  
“Certamente, Ispettore”. 192,217 ± 0,003 u. Massa atomica dell'iridio.  
“Ti ringrazio per avermi...salvato la vita, quello che vuoi. Ma non mi interessa. Tu non sei stato qui in questi tre anni. Adesso riappari e pretendi che tutto ritorni come prima? Seriamente, Sherlock? Ho creduto di averti spinto al suicidio, di averti tradito. Non hai pensato neanche per un attimo che avrei avuto il diritto di sapere che era tutta una farsa?”  
“Ho avuto cose più importanti del tuo rimorso a cui pensare, Lestrade!” Sherlock finalmente lo guarda negli occhi, fulminandolo come se avesse interrotto uno dei suoi ragionamenti più difficili.  
“E quel pover'uomo, Sherlock? Nemmeno i suoi sentimenti erano importanti per te? Pensavo che almeno di John te ne fregasse qualcosa. Dio, avresti dovuto vederlo.” Lestrade si passa una mano sugli occhi ed emette un sospiro spezzato, carico di rabbia e frustrazione. “Non so cosa sarebbe successo se non avesse trovato Mary. Ti saresti perdonato così facilmente se gli fosse successo qualcosa di grave?”  
“Le ipotesi già smentite non mi interessano, Lestrade. Il mio lavoro non funziona in questo modo, dovresti saperlo. John sta bene.” Sherlock si alza di scatto e si avvia verso la finestra, dando le spalle allo Yarder senza voltarsi nemmeno quando avverte la sua presenza farsi di nuovo vicina.  
“Non grazie a te. Hai già conosciuto Mary, vero?” Il tono di Greg si fa improvvisamente più calmo, intriso di un amaro sarcasmo.  
“Ovviamente.”  
“E ovviamente ti metterai in mezzo, con le tue brillanti deduzioni sul suo passato e le tue osservazioni inopportune, vero?”  
Sherlock si volta con la fronte corrucciata e la mascella serrata, pronto a piombare sull'ispettore come una furia e a vomitargli addosso sentenze sulla sua vita triste e solitaria che lo spinge ad occuparsi di affari personali che non lo riguardano neanche lontanamente. Spalanca la bocca, col discorso già stampato nel suo Mind Palace a caratteri cubitali, ma il suono non esce. È quello che ha intenzione di fare, giusto? Far capire a John che quella donna non potrà mai dargli ciò di cui ha bisogno. L'adrenalina. Il campo di battaglia. Sensazioni che un lavoro sicuro in un ambulatorio privato e un fazzoletto di giardino da curare il sabato mattina non possono fornire. Eppure intuisce che Mary non è come tutte le altre. L'ha visto nell'espressione serena che ha John nella foto del matrimonio incorniciata nella loro cucina, nel suo volto perfettamente sbarbato, con un'accuratezza che aveva iniziato a perdere quando erano coinquilini, negli sguardi complici carichi di significato che si sono scambiati nei pochi secondi in cui sono rimasti tutti e tre nella stessa stanza. È perfettamente conscio dell'ambiguità del concetto di giustizia, ma per un attimo si sorprende a dubitare che separare John da quella donna sia _giusto_ per lui.  
Lestrade interpreta il silenzio di Sherlock come una dichiarazione di colpevolezza, e l'espressione sul suo volto si acciglia ancora di più.  
“Non provare a cercarmi, Sherlock. Tanto adesso sei famoso, i clienti non ti mancano, no? Ho imparato a fare a meno del tuo aiuto in questi tre anni e Londra è ancora in piedi. Goditi la solitudine che meriti.”  
“Non essere così teatrale, Lestrade, non ti si addice.” Le parole di Sherlock raggiungono appena in tempo la schiena dell'ispettore prima che sparisca nella tromba delle scale con un fruscio dell'impermeabile. La porta sbatte violentemente e Sherlock sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo. Sa che Lestrade ritornerà: gli capiterà tra le mani un caso appena più complicato degli altri, passerà una notte in bianco – forse un paio – cercando di venirne a capo e quando non ci riuscirà si presenterà con il solito atteggiamento da “Ti odio ma ho un disperato bisogno del tuo aiuto”. Lestrade ritornerà perché certe cose non cambiano, nemmeno dopo finti suicidi e anni passati a migliaia di chilometri di distanza.  
Mentre apre stizzosamente il portatile per esaminare le 269 e-mail che ha ricevuto da potenziali clienti dopo l'annuncio del suo ritorno, si ripete con un sorriso compiaciuto che no, certe cose non cambiano mai. Non importa se è sposato, non importa se momentaneamente non vive a Baker Street, non importa nemmeno se con quella donna ha un rapporto intenso e particolare: John tornerà alla sua vecchia vita perché non può farne a meno.  
E lui lo tenterà con i casi più astrusi ed eccitanti fino a quando non se ne renderà conto.

*****

Quando Sherlock scende dal taxi e con agilità si infila nella fessura tra il cancello semiaperto e la staccionata di legno – un particolare architettonico che stona leggermente con lo stile londinese dei muretti delle case confinanti – il vialetto della casa di John e Mary in Algernon Road è illuminato da generosi raggi di sole che lo costringono a strizzare appena gli occhi mentre raggiunge la porta con poche falcate. Si schiarisce la gola e suona il campanello più a lungo di quanto prescriverebbe la buona educazione. È sicuro che John abbia il turno di pomeriggio quel giorno e dato che sono appena le dieci di mattina è sicuro di trovarlo in casa.  
Dopo circa trenta secondi, non ricevendo alcuna risposta, Sherlock suona di nuovo, infastidito, e stavolta ancora più a lungo. Comincia a tamburellare le dita sulla superficie liscia della porta laccata di bianco finché non sente un rumore di passi provenire da dentro la casa. Non è John: sono passi più leggeri e leggermente più veloci.  
La porta si spalanca all'improvviso e rivela la piccola figura di Mary avvolta in un accappatoio color malva. I capelli biondi sono bagnati e arrivano appena a lambirle le spalle coperte da un asciugamano bianco. La donna sgrana per un attimo gli occhi quando vede Sherlock stagliato sulla soglia, alto e granitico, per poi ricomporsi subito dopo.  
“Sherlock Holmes!”  
“Miss Morstan.” L'uso del suo cognome da nubile e dell'appellativo “miss” non sfugge alla donna, che stira le labbra carnose in un sorriso divertito. “Ho bisogno di parlare con John.” Il tono di Sherlock invece è tutt'altro che divertito.  
“Non è in casa. Un suo collega ha avuto un imprevisto e l'ha sostituito, sarà a casa per le quattro.”  
Sherlock avverte un moto di rabbia divorargli il petto. Quel giorno John aveva il turno di pomeriggio ma è bastato uno stupido contrattempo di un uomo sconosciuto per cambiare completamente il piano. Detesta non essere a conoscenza delle cose e ancora di più detesta non essere a conoscenza dei dettagli della vita di John. La donna in piedi nell'ingresso invece, fiera nel suo accappatoio come se fosse un mantello, è informata di ogni suo spostamento.  
“Tornerò alle tre, allora.” Sherlock continua a scrutarla con sguardo palesemente ostile ma non muove un passo.  
“Ma no, aspetta! Ti offro qualcosa, se mi dai il tempo di vestirmi.” Mary si sposta di lato, facendogli cenno di entrare. È un'espressione di sfida quella che Sherlock intravede sul suo volto? L'uomo inclina la testa e il sorriso della donna si accentua ancora di più.  
“John mi ha detto che inclini la testa quando rifletti. Posso assicurarti che non nascondo una pistola nella tasca dell'accappatoio, sono innocua!” Mary si volta senza attendere una risposta e comincia a salire le scale. “Accomodati dove vuoi, arrivo subito,” aggiunge quando è già sul pianerottolo.  
Sherlock resta sulla porta un attimo ancora, prima di entrare. La donna scioccamente non gli è ostile: bene, avere il tempo di osservarla più a lungo sarà utile alla causa. Richiude la porta dietro di sé ed entra in cucina sfilandosi la sciarpa dal collo mentre getta una rapida occhiata alla stanza. Si siede sulla sedia più vicina senza togliersi il cappotto e incrocia le lunghe gambe, guardandosi attorno con scrupolosa attenzione. Un'orchidea Phalaenopsis con due fiori violastri è poggiata al centro del tavolo, assieme ad un bigliettino incastrato tra le ampie foglie. Sherlock getta una rapida occhiata all'ingresso e non sentendo alcun rumore lo afferra rapidamente ed apre la busta. Storce la bocca in una smorfia disgustata quando legge il messaggio.

_Ti amo ogni giorno di più._

_John_

Gli occhi di Sherlock indugiano sulle lettere sghembe della firma del suo migliore amico un attimo più a lungo del dovuto. La calligrafia è più precisa di quanto la ricordasse e il solco è profondo: John teneva particolarmente al risultato di quel gesto. Chiaramente non è il loro anniversario perché sono passati solo pochi mesi dal matrimonio, non è nemmeno il compleanno di Mary perché sa che non è un tipo di regalo che John sceglierebbe per una donna in un'occasione del genere – un gioiello, John sceglierebbe un banale, inutile, costoso gioiello. Forse è una dimostrazione di affetto spontanea, più probabilmente giustificata da un indefinito senso di colpa. Quasi certamente ha flirtato con una cassiera del Tesco o con una collega. Noioso.  
“Il suo romanticismo a volte è stucchevole, vero?”  
Sherlock si volta di scatto e Mary è alle sue spalle, con i capelli ancora bagnati ma vestita con una tuta di ciniglia viola – dettaglio non trascurabile, John le ha regalato una pianta con dei fiori di un colore che evidentemente le piace. Scelta accurata, non casuale.  
Richiude in un attimo la busta e la rimette esattamente al suo posto, evitando di commentare la frase di Mary. Il tentativo di instaurare un rapporto di complicità con lui per compiacere John è insensato ed infantile e Sherlock non ha intenzione di incoraggiarlo. Si volta a guardare la donna che ancora non ha osato avvicinarsi e la studia con aperta ostilità.  
“Avanti, fallo. So che vuoi.” Mary incrocia le braccia al petto e gli sorride.  
“Di cosa stai parlando?” È la prima volta che Sherlock è costretto a rivolgerle una domanda e il suo tono è aspro ed infastidito.  
“Le tue deduzioni. Sono curiosa di sentire cos'hai da dire su di me!”  
“Il mio lavoro non è un gioco, miss Morstan. Non ho tempo per farti divertire, sono spiacente.” Sherlock si alza in piedi stringendosi nel lungo cappotto e la fulmina con l'ennesimo sguardo glaciale.  
“Avanti, Sherlock, te lo sto chiedendo per favore...so che a volte lo fai anche per impressionare le persone.” Mary azzarda un sorriso incoraggiante e si avvicina al detective con le mani sui fianchi.  
“E perché mai dovrei impressionare te, Mary Morstan?”  
“Perché sono la moglie del tuo migliore amico e dovremmo cercare di conoscerci. E poi adoro le storie che John mi ha raccontato, sentirti fare una deduzione dal vivo sarebbe un sogno che si avvera!” Mary lo implora sbattendo le palpebre dei brillanti occhi azzurri e Sherlock arriccia appena i lati della bocca, in un impercettibile sorriso soddisfatto. Le darà quello che vuole e sarà più spietato che mai. Ha avuto a che fare con molte fidanzate di John e le ha classificate in diverse categorie che possono essere ricondotte a due vasti insiemi: ce ne sono state alcune che lo hanno visto astutamente come una minaccia fin dal primo giorno ed altre che hanno tentato scioccamente di costruire con lui un'alleanza o quantomeno una tregua, mostrandosi curiose e comprensive. Mary appartiene a quest'ultimo elenco, non è che una delle tante. Credono di essere scaltre, di _conquistarlo_ con tazze di tè e regali inappropriati, e il fallimento di tutti i loro brillanti propositi non fa che avvicinare il momento della rottura.  
Sherlock si schiarisce la gola e arriciando le labbra guarda Mary con attenzione dal volto fino ai piedi, fingendo di osservare e dedurre in quel preciso istante.  
“Ex maestra, hai lasciato il lavoro per cercare la tua strada che non hai ancora trovato, hai velleità artistiche – dipingi copie di quadri d'autore come quella appesa in cucina e ti diletti nel canto – che non riesci a trasformare in attività redditizie per palese mancanza di talento. Avevi un fidanzato decisamente molto ricco che è morto prima di celebrare il matrimonio, per cui non hai avuto neanche un centesimo dei suoi soldi anche se ti rimangono ancora i regali costosi come la collana che indossi in questo preciso istante. Bulgari, oro bianco, 18 carati con topazio blu e pavé di diamanti” si interruppe un attimo per mostrarle sul display dello smartphone la foto della collana che aveva trovato qualche giorno prima ripensando al loro primo incontro, “Se non fosse morto e ti avesse mollato non l'avresti tenuta e indossata anche dopo il matrimonio con John, l'avresti rivenduta, visto che ha un valore altissimo. La tieni perché ha soprattutto valore affettivo e questo fa di te una – quasi, per tua sfortuna – vedova. Non sei particolarmente sovrappeso ma il tuo corpo non è affatto tonico, hai del grasso in abbondanza specialmente sui fianchi, e questo dimostra che tu non abbia mai fatto sport. Il tuo modo di vestire totalmente privo di gusto e il fatto che tu stia lasciando asciugare i capelli all'aria senza applicare nemmeno un prodotto lisciante denota un completo disinteresse per l'aspetto fisico, disinteresse che sbandieri con orgoglio per sottolineare la personalità alternativa e i saldi valori. Sei fiera della tua presunta sobrietà ed esibisci ben tre foto del vostro semplice e frugale matrimonio in una sola stanza, senza considerare quella della tenera bambina indiana che hai adottato a distanza tramite un'associazione che in realtà, per tua informazione, investe i soldi ricevuti in tutt'altro genere di attività. Davvero, l'ostentazione del tuo buonismo è nauseante, forse ancora di più della tua tanto decantata originalità e della tua preoccupante passione per il colore viola.”  
Sherlock interrompe il lungo flusso di parole con un cenno sprezzante della mano, pregustando gli insulti che lo investiranno quando Mary smetterà di guardarlo a bocca aperta e recupererà l'uso della parola. È stato fin troppo facile toglierle quell'insopportabile sorriso saccente dal volto. La donna è così sconvolta che sicuramente da un momento all'altro lo sbatterà fuori di casa telefonando a John in preda a...  
“Wow.” L'esclamazione sbigottita di Mary frena bruscamente i pensieri di Sherlock.  
“Wow?” le fa eco il detective, sentendo montare la consueta rabbia che prova quando ha sbagliato a prevedere una reazione.  
“Sei...fantastico. È tutto vero, specialmente le parti negative! Mi hai radiografato!” ride Mary gettando appena indietro la testa, con i capelli bagnati che schizzano qualche goccia d'acqua sulla brillante parete imbiancata da poco.  
“I racconti di John non ti rendono giustizia, seriamente.”  
“Non ne dubito. Il suo blog è sempre stato frettoloso ed impreciso”, esclama Sherlock con risentimento, prima di rendersi conto di essere nella nuova casa di John a parlare di lui con sua moglie, come se fosse giusto, come se fosse _normale_. Il risentimento si trasforma in collera, e Sherlock sente il bisogno di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e il motivo della lontananza di John da Baker Street.  
“Adesso, se non ti dispiace, ho dei casi impellenti di cui occuparmi”, mormora velocemente sottovoce mentre si rimette la sciarpa al collo e le passa accanto senza degnarla di uno sguardo, diretto alla porta d'ingresso.  
“Ma come? Non prendi nulla? Caffè, tè...Sherlock!” lo chiama Mary seguendolo fuori casa, nel giardino. Non riceve alcuna risposta. “Devo dire qualcosa a John quando torna?” aggiunge alzando la voce per farsi sentire dall'uomo, che ormai sta oltrepassando il cancello. Lo vede voltarsi indietro e fissarla con una fredda espressione di disprezzo.  
“Non ho bisogno di messaggeri per parlare con John, miss Morstan.”  
Mary lo osserva allontanarsi lungo la strada stretto nel cappotto nonostante la rara temperatura tiepida, e comincia a chiedersi quante e quali cose riguardo quell'uomo incredibile sfuggano non solo a lei e a John, ma anche alla sua stessa mente geniale.

*****

_Mi annoio SH_

John alza gli occhi al cielo quando legge la scritta sul display, mentre la signora Hall lo aspetta seduta sul lettino con la camicetta sbottonata. 

_Sto lavorando, Sherlock._

Per inviare il messaggio preme con troppa foga sul touchscreen con l'indice e appoggia rabbiosamente il cellulare sulla scrivania.  
“Dottore, sto cominciando a sentire freddo.”  
“Mi scusi, Mrs Hall, arrivo subito!” John getta uno sguardo truce al cellulare inerme e si avvicina al lettino sfoderando il suo sorriso migliore. La povera vecchietta lo guarda con le sopracciglia aggrottate e non ricambia la cortesia.  
“Si tolga la camicetta, devo auscultare i polmoni.”  
Mentre avvicina la membrana dello stetoscopio alla pelle dell'anziana donna, il cellulare vibra di nuovo, spostandosi di qualche centimetro sopra la scrivania, e John sussulta all'improvviso. Lo ignora deliberatamente e si schiarisce la gola, rivolgendosi con gentilezza alla signora Hall.  
“Faccia un bel respiro profondo...”  
Il cellulare vibra per l'ennesima volta.  
“Mi scusi infinitamente, torno subito, solo...” John non finisce la frase e si precipita alla scrivania.

_Vieni a casa SH_

_Subito SH_

Ed ecco che tutto torna come prima. Sherlock che chiede, Sherlock che pretende, Sherlock che esige. L'ha rivisto soltanto due volte e ancora non l'ha perdonato del tutto e lui già ricomincia a comportarsi come un bambino capriccioso. Non gliela darà vinta stavolta: deve capire che adesso ha un buon lavoro, una moglie, una casa, e non può mandare tutto al diavolo per i suoi sbalzi d'umore.

_Non posso, Sherlock. Adesso spengo il cellulare. Se ti annoi prova a leggere un buon libro o a guardare qualcosa in tv._

Soddisfatto della sua risolutezza, spegne il telefono e lo ripone addirittura nella borsa, prima che una voce flebile gli ricordi di essere al lavoro.  
“Dottore, non possiamo fare un po' più veloce? I miei gatti sono soli.”  
“Mi perdoni Mrs Hall, ho...problemi a casa”. John si avvicina al lettino e prima di rimettersi lo stetoscopio, per un attimo ripensa a quando il 221b era davvero la sua casa e i problemi di Sherlock erano anche i suoi. Non riesce a capire se la morsa che sente alla bocca dello stomaco sia nostalgia, e decide semplicemente di smettere di chiederselo.

*****

Dovrebbe essere già a casa da un paio d'ore, ma la situazione in ambulatorio è talmente critica con due colleghi in malattia che accetta volentieri di rimanere oltre la fine del turno. D'altronde, gli straordinari gli fanno comodo, visto che il suo conto in banca – che dopo il matrimonio è diventato il _loro_ conto in banca – è pericolosamente in rosso a causa dell'acquisto della casa. Dopo essersi infilato il giubbotto e aver salutato Kristie, l'infermiera che sta all'accettazione, John si ricorda di aver spento quasi tre ore prima il cellulare. Lo trova con difficoltà nella borsa piena di fogli e lo accende impaziente, mentre con un brivido ripensa a Sherlock e alla sua “crisi di noia”. Se l'è meritato ampiamente, ma adesso che pensa a lui da solo, preda del suo cervello, la soddisfazione di avergli dato una lezione lascia il posto all'ansia e alla preoccupazione. Digita e cancella il PIN due volte prima di azzeccarlo e attende che lo smartphone si avvii tamburellando con l'indice sullo schermo.  
Ha ricevuto quattro messaggi, tre da parte di Sherlock e uno da parte di Mary.

_Noioso SH_

_Hai davvero spento il cellulare, sono colpito dalla tua ritrovata serietà sul lavoro SH_

_Vieni. Per favore SH_

_Amore, ti sei fermato in ambulatorio? Dovevi essere a casa alle quattro...Non ti ho chiamato per non disturbarti. Fammi sapere quando torni. xxx_

Prendendo mentalmente nota di richiamare Mary il prima possibile, John fissa con apprensione il terzo messaggio di Sherlock, spedito quasi un'ora dopo gli altri due. “Per favore”. Poche volte in diciotto mesi di convivenza Sherlock aveva usato quelle parole, e mai con leggerezza. Lo richiama immediatamente e mentre ascolta con apprensione gli squilli a vuoto si incammina a passo svelto verso la fermata della metro, diretto a Baker Street. Interrompe la chiamata e lo chiama un'altra volta senza successo, finché scendendo le scale d'ingresso alla stazione di Paddington il cellulare non perde il segnale. Mentre si avvia verso il binario comincia quasi a correre, urtando i turisti che camminano incerti e senza fretta, godendosi la loro breve vacanza, e chiede scusa anche quando riesce ad evitare l'impatto. Durante il breve tragitto – solo tre fermate perché anche l'ambulatorio, proprio come la casa, l'ha scelto non lontano da Baker Street – non si siede nemmeno per poter saltare giù dal treno appena possibile e le gambe cominciano a farsi più molli di quanto riesca ad ammettere lucidamente. Un'unica grande paura comincia a farsi strada nei suoi pensieri: conosce quanto basta del passato da cocainomane di Sherlock per preoccuparsi di una situazione come quella. L'unica persona a cui ha avuto il coraggio di chiedere aiuto l'ha ignorato e si ritrova completamente solo in balia della sua iperattività. Sa che l'innesco principale della sua dipendenza era esattamente quel mix letale tra noia e solitudine, e spera con tutto il cuore che Sherlock abbia trovato qualche esperimento da fare, che abbia fatto saltare in aria i fornelli, bruciato il tappeto, allagato il bagno. Tutto ma non la droga, si ripete mentre il treno rallenta fino a fermarsi e le porte automatiche si spalancano davanti ai suoi occhi. Il tragitto fino al suo vecchio appartamento è convulso e frenetico, e John non pensa più a nulla mentre mette un piede dietro l'altro e si ritrova davanti al portone del 221 col respiro corto e affannoso. Appena suona il campanello, una sconvolta Mrs Hudson appare sulla porta.  
“Oh, John...pensavo non saresti più venuto” sussurra come se avesse paura di farsi sentire, “È...Sherlock.”  
“Che succede?” John le presta a malapena attenzione mentre si precipita su per le scale. La donna non risponde e lo lascia salire gli scalini due alla volta con il cuore in gola.  
John si blocca sulla soglia del salotto e si guarda attorno con gli occhi sgranati, inspirando controvoglia l'aria satura di fumo.  
Non ha mai visto quella stanza in ordine, ma lo stato in cui si trova in quel momento batte perfino i suoi peggiori ricordi. Il cuscino con la Union Jack che di solito giace sulla poltrona è a pochi centimetri dai suoi piedi, non lontano da una decina di libri che dovrebbero trovarsi sulla libreria. Sulla mensola del caminetto, sulla scrivania e sul pavimento sono disseminati fogli pieni di appunti, becher, tazze, spartiti musicali, provette e mozziconi di sigaretta e tutto quanto è coperto da piume d'oca di diversi colori e dimensioni, di cui John capisce la provenienza quando scorge un cuscino tagliato a metà abbandonato sul divano. In mezzo al caos, seduto sulla sedia di fronte alla sua scrivania, scorge le spalle di Sherlock coperte dalla stessa vestaglia che tre anni prima lui stesso ha appeso con cura nell'armadio con gli occhi lucidi e le mani tremanti. Scorre febbrilmente una pagina web e ogni tanto borbotta parole incompresibili a denti stretti.  
“Sherlock...” lo chiama incerto John muovendo qualche passo verso di lui ben attento a non calpestare nulla.  
“Oh, ecco il nostro diligente dottore! Che onore averlo qui, prego! Si accomodi, gradisce una tazza di tè?” Il tono del detective, che gli parla senza nemmeno voltarsi, è più profondo del solito e chiaramente alterato.  
“Cosa...cosa stai facendo?”  
“Sto cercando di lavorare, John, sto cercando un caso degno dell'attenzione del _famoso Sherlock Holmes_ come scrivono sui giornali, ma sembra che questa città abbia perso ogni attitudine al crimine! Perché tutti continuano a tempestarmi di stupide richieste che potrebbero esaudire benissimo da soli se non fossero così dannatamente ottusi?”  
“Sherlock, adesso devi calmarti...”  
“Caro Sherlock Holmes” comincia a leggere il detective in tono canzonatorio, “ogni giorno nel mio supermercato spariscono cinque confezioni di crema idratante per il viso, potrebbe aiutarmi a scoprire quali delle commesse è la ladra? Caro Sherlock Holmes, sono un suo grandissimo fan e vorrei chiederle di seguire mia moglie. Penso che abbia un amante ormai da mesi e voglio coglierla in flagrante. Egregio signor Holmes, potrebbe per favore aiutarci nella ricerca della nostra cagnolina, un grazioso setter di quattro anni di nome Minnie? È sparita da venti giorni ormai. Perché continuano a scrivermi queste cose?!?”  
Con un unico gesto rabbioso della mano, Sherlock spinge il laptop ancora aperto giù dalla scrivania e John, nonostante i suoi riflessi da ex soldato, non ha modo di impedire che si infranga sul pavimento con un rumore assordante, trascinando con sé una tazza ed una provetta piena di un liquido bluastro che si sparge a macchia d'olio sul pavimento. Mrs Hudson accorre in preda al panico, ma John la fa allontanare scuotendo energicamente la testa. Lui stesso non ha idea di come comportarsi: per quanto sia abituato agli scatti d'ira del suo ex coinquilino, questo è decisamente oltre tutto ciò a cui ha assistito durante la convivenza con lui. Sherlock continua a sedere dandogli le spalle, con le mani tra i riccioli scarmigliati.  
“Sherlock, adesso devi darti una calmata.” Cerca di mostrarsi fermo e risoluto.  
“Va' a comprare un pacchetto di sigarette, John! Le ho appena finite!”  
“Andiamo insieme. Usciamo, Sherlock, hai bisogno di uscire.”  
“Non ho alcun bisogno di uscire!” il tono di Sherlock si alza di nuovo, trasformandosi di nuovo in un boato tonante, “ho bisogno che tu torni a vivere qui!”  
Sherlock rimane immobile e si zittisce immediatamente, continuando a dare le spalle a John. Quest'ultimo apre la bocca per rispondere, per rassicurarlo o rimproverarlo del suo dannato egoismo, ma non riesce a formulare una frase di senso compiuto. Non sa se sentirsi dispiaciuto, in colpa o arrabbiato, ma sa per certo che mai durante la loro convivenza l'ha visto così fuori controllo. Si avvicina lentamente e gli posa una mano sulla spalla, che viene subito allontanata da Sherlock con un gesto stizzoso della mano. John alza gli occhi al cielo e ci riprova, ma Sherlock accavalla le gambe per girarsi dall'altra parte e poi si alza di scatto, allontanadosi da lui. Nell'esatto momento in cui John sta per cominciare ad inveire contro il detective per il suo atteggiamento infantile, dei passi risuonano per le scale ed entrambi si voltano verso l'ingresso. La figura alta e curata di Mycroft Holmes appare sulla soglia accompagnata dal fedele ombrello e Sherlock sbuffa infastidito appena nota la sua presenza.  
“Quante visite, stasera! Anche il mio caro fratello! Che gioia!”  
“Posso chiederti di tornare a casa, John? Tua moglie ti starà aspettando. Qui è tutto sotto controllo, ormai.” Mycroft gli rivolge il più caldo dei sorrisi mentre i suoi occhi si stringono appena, freddi ed indagatori. John accenna una risata sarcastica e scuote la testa, lasciando che la rabbia che lo investe ogni volta che si trova davanti a quell'uomo soffochi il pensiero di non aver ancora avvertito Mary.  
“Non ho intenzione di andarmene finché Sherlock non starà meglio.” Scandisce bene le parole e lo guarda con aria di sfida e le mani sui fianchi.  
“Io sto benissimo, ho soltanto bisogno del mio lavoro!” interviene lui guardando entrambi con disprezzo.  
“Ti ho portato alcuni fascicoli, Sherlock. Se hai la pazienza di esaminarli...”  
“Non ho bisogno dei tuoi intrighi politici da sbrogliare, Mycroft!” lo interrompe Sherlock alzando di nuovo la voce, “Nessun governo da far cadere stasera? La tua celere apparizione mi inquieta.”  
John alza gli occhi al cielo, esasperato di fronte ad uno dei soliti duelli a suon di parole tra i fratelli Holmes, e si allontana: deve chiamare Mary e ha bisogno di un po' di silenzio. Mentre scende lentamente gli scalini che portano al piano di sotto, scorre la rubrica del cellulare ed un contatto appena precedente a “Mary” cattura la sua attenzione. Fa partire la chiamata senza pensarci troppo, animato da un'idea che con tutta probabilità si rivelerà un'idiozia. Dopo un paio di squilli a vuoto, dall'altro capo del telefono risponde un assonnato Greg Lestrade.  
Quando dieci minuti dopo fa di nuovo irruzione nel salotto del 221b, col fiatone dopo aver salito gli scalini a due a due, Sherlock ha cominciato a suonare dando le spalle a Mycroft che tenta ancora di parlargli. John si avvicina al maggiore degli Holmes e, non senza una punta di soddisfazione, gli fa notare il suo completo fallimento.  
“Non hai avuto molta fortuna, a quanto pare.” Gli angoli della bocca si sollevano in un sorriso sarcastico. “Ho avuto un'idea, spero che funzioni.”  
“Allora lascio la situazione nelle sue mani, dottor Watson.” Mycroft stringe la presa sul manico dell'ombrello e solleva il mento. Stranamente non sorride, e lo osserva con un'espressione di inequivocabile rimprovero prima di girare sui tacchi e sparire nel buio della tromba delle scale leggero e solenne allo stesso tempo. John non perde altro tempo e si avvicina immediatamente a Sherlock, chiamandolo a voce piuttosto alta per sovrastare le note del violino. Il detective non sembra neanche sentirlo e continua a suonare, strofinando l'archetto sulle corde con crescente foga.  
“Lestrade mi ha chiamato per offrirci un caso.”  
La melodia si interrompe di colpo e Sherlock si volta con gli occhi stretti e la fronte corrugata, fulminandolo con lo sguardo.  
“Sei davvero il peggior mentitore che io abbia mai conosciuto, John, e penso di averne conosciuti abbastanza.”  
“Okay, hai ragione, l'ho chiamato io. Ha un caso per le mani, Sherlock. Un quattro, forse un cinque...apparentemente un regolamento di conti tra gang, ma la ferita della vittima è atipica, non riescono a capire quale sia l'arma del delitto...” John cerca di aggiungere quanti più dettagli possibili per stuzzicare la curiosità dell'amico.  
“Mi sembrava avessimo concordato che non avrei lasciato Baker Street per nessun caso inferiore al sette. L'hai dimenticato, per caso?” Sherlock si volta di nuovo e appoggia il mento sul violino, pronto a ricominciare a suonare.  
“Sherlock, pensaci! Non hai niente per le mani, fa' un'eccezione! Risolvi un caso da quattro e la prossima volta Lestrade te ne fornirà uno da sette.”  
Il detective sembra rifletterci per una manciata di secondi, prima di abbassare il violino e sbuffare sonoramente.  
“Il mio blogger si unirà a me o persino un caso da quattro è troppo pericoloso per un uomo di famiglia?” Sherlock si alza e gli si piazza davanti, fissandolo negli occhi dall'alto del suo metro e ottantacinque. È arruffato e le sue pupille sono più dilatate del normale, ma è sempre lo stesso. Il solito arrogante, imprevedibile, estenuante Sherlock che con un solo sguardo lo trascina per Londra a drogarsi di adrenalina. John sospira e non risponde, congelando quell'attimo di incertezza già vissuto. Un tempo avrebbe risposto “Oh Dio sì” senza pensarci due volte, ma non è più l'uomo che aveva bisogno di rischio e pericolo per sentirsi vivo. Davanti alla tomba scura del suo migliore amico, tre anni prima, si è detto di averne avuto finalmente abbastanza. La psicanalista ha saggiamente pontificato che la sua parte imprudente e spericolata è morta con Sherlock, ma adesso che lo vede in carne ed ossa davanti a lui comincia a chiedersi dove sia finita, quella parte. Lasciarsi coinvolgere di nuovo, in attesa di un nuovo Moriarty, di nuove menzogne e altre notti insonni...  
“Non sei sicuro di voler venire.” Sherlock interpreta facilmente il suo silenzio.  
John tace ancora una volta e abbassa colpevole gli occhi sui piedi scalzi di Sherlock a poche decine di centimetri dalle sue scarpe. Una breve scia di sangue traccia un percorso netto tra la poltrona e la pianta dei piedi del detective. Apparentemente, Sherlock ha camminato sui cocci della tazza investita dal volo del laptop.  
“Dannazione, Sherlock, ti sei ferito!” Il tono è più infastidito che preoccupato, e John cerca immediatamente di correggersi. “Se ti siedi un attimo ti medico”, aggiunge scuotendo piano la testa, fissando ancora le macchie rosse sul pavimento.  
Sherlock alza gli occhi al cielo e sta per sparare qualche frase pungente sulla sua capacità di sopportare il dolore fisico, ma viene subito interrotto.  
“Vengo. La scena del crimine è ad Hackney, in un magazzino abbandonato.”  
John ha visto quello stesso sangue tingere l'asfalto di un marciapiede. Decide semplicemente di seguire Sherlock, e stavolta non lo fa per uno spasmodico desiderio di mettersi in pericolo: deve impedire che accada di nuovo.  
Quando l'altro sparisce verso la cucina in un fruscio della vestaglia, probabilmente diretto in camera a cambiarsi, spalanca la bocca per respirare più a fondo e liberarsi della sensazione di oppressione che il pensiero di quel giorno di giugno di tre anni prima ha generato. Si porta una mano al petto e sospira, indietreggiando lentamente fino a lasciarsi cadere nella poltrona che abitualmente occupa Sherlock. Ha temuto di perderlo di nuovo per un semplice taglio sotto la pianta del piede. John si lascia andare ad una risatina isterica prima di stringere l'attaccatura del naso tra indice e pollice e concentrarsi sul suono del suo stesso respiro per darsi una calmata.  
“Sei un soldato, John Watson”, si dice sottovoce a denti stretti. Non è successo niente e Sherlock è a qualche metro di distanza, vivo e vegeto. Non ha alcun senso provare la stessa sensazione di “vuoto schiacciante” - come Ella l'aveva prontamente definita – che non lo faceva dormire dopo la sua finta morte, quella sensazione che si era ripresentata con frequenza sempre minore dopo aver conosciuto Mary...  
 _Mary._ Doveva chiamarla quando ha chiamato Lestrade.  
John impreca e infila rabbiosamente una mano in tasca per estrarre il cellulare. Lo sblocca con il cuore in gola e quando nel registro trova quattro chiamate perse e 3 sms, emette un lamento soffocato.

_John, sto cominciando a preoccuparmi. Se leggi questo messaggio richiamami subito._

 

_Si può sapere dove sei? Ho telefonato in ambulatorio e mi hanno detto che sei uscito un'ora e mezzo fa._

_Sei andato da Sherlock? Non ho il suo numero, quello sul sito non funziona più. E non trovo quello della signora Hudson. Per favore avvertimi, non ti sei mai comportato così._

Il senso di colpa per averla fatta preoccupare viene offuscato per un momento da un lieve moto di fastidio per una situazione che avverte subito come sbagliata. Dovrebbe essere a casa sua, con sua moglie, e non su una poltrona del suo vecchio appartamento in attesa di recarsi su una scena del crimine. Si copre il volto con le mani, sbuffando, e pensa al modo migliore di comportarsi. Deve chiamarla, senza alcun dubbio. Eppure, mentre rigira lo smartphone tra le mani, si rende conto di non aver voglia di sentire la voce di Mary, non adesso. Telefonarle dal 221b, spiegarle il caso, rassicurarla e chiederle di mettergli da parte qualcosa da mangiare per quando sarebbe tornato: ci sarebbe qualcosa di incredibilmente sbagliato. A cominciare dal fatto che non ha la minima idea di quando tornerà a casa. La sua vita con Sherlock non era scandita da ritmi regolari, parole come “pranzo” o “cena” non avevano un significato ben definito. Se segui un consulting detective nelle sue folli indagini non timbri di certo il cartellino quando stacchi, e non è detto che tu sia a casa in tempo per il tè delle cinque. John si gratta la nuca, odiandosi per aver considerato per un attimo la possibilità di ignorare i messaggi e dimenticarsene, e sussulta quando avverte i veloci passi di Sherlock lungo il corridoio. Lo sente dire “Uno stupido quattro!” quando è già in cucina, vestito di tutto punto.  
“Ti sei preparato a tempo di record”, osserva John rimanendo ancora seduto, con la mente altrove. Deve prendere una decisione e deve farlo in fretta. Mentre Sherlock si infila il cappotto e la sciarpa, digita velocemente un breve sms.

_Mary, sono da Sherlock. Aveva bisogno di me, non ho avuto il tempo di avvertirti. Mi farò perdonare, giuro. Non aspettarmi sveglia, probabilmente farò tardi._

Esita ancora un attimo prima di premere “invio”, decidendosi soltanto quando la figura scura dell'amico gli passa davanti e si precipita fuori dalla porta, giù per le scale.  
“L'indirizzo, John!” urla Sherlock dal piano terra, e John scatta in piedi, correndo quasi per raggiungerlo.  
Mentre lo affianca sul marciapiede e gli mostra l'sms di Lestrade con la via in cui è stato commesso l'omicidio, John non pensa a niente, la sua mente è completamente vuota, immobile. Sale sul taxi, scambia due parole col tassista e prova un destabilizzante senso di irrealtà, come se si trovasse in un confuso flashback. Durante gli ultimi tre anni ha temuto che i ricordi delle sue giornate con Sherlock l'avrebbero a poco a poco abbandonato e a dirla tutta l'ha quasi desiderato in alcuni momenti. Adesso più che mai realizza che Sherlock non è morto, che non è costretto ad appigliarsi ai ricordi del passato ma può costruirne di nuovi assieme a lui, a fianco dell'unico consulting detective al mondo, che in quell'esatto istante sbuffa e borbotta sul sedile a pochi centimetri da lui. E per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, John si sente in qualche modo al suo posto.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ovviamente la “legge dell'indipendente mobilità degli ioni” l'ho trovata su Wikipedia. Ho frequentato un liceo classico, quindi so a malapena cosa sia uno ione. Che Sherlock mi perdoni!


	3. And you know what's going on inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sembra così ingenuo, con le morbide rughe che gli scolpiscono la fronte e le pupille dilatate, e John sente un macigno scivolargli sul petto quando si rende conto di aver rischiato di non vedere mai più quei lineamenti. È un gesto istintivo, il suo, una decisione da soldato e da medico: azzera la distanza tra i loro corpi e lo stringe a sé, come se fosse un'emergenza e la sua vita dipendesse da quel gesto. In un groviglio confuso di braccia, John cerca e trova la bocca di Sherlock, premendola con forza contro la sua in un bacio disperato, fatto di labbra e di denti. Il contatto dura pochissimi secondi, tanti quanti bastano a John per rintracciare all'interno del suo cervello tutte le informazioni che contrastano con ciò che sta facendo e ne evidenziano l'assurdità. Spinge Sherlock lontano da sé allungando le braccia e ne osserva con vergogna il volto confuso e arrossato."

Una settimana. È passata una settimana da quell'unico, noiosissimo caso da quattro e Sherlock non ha ancora trovato un delitto, una sparizione o un mistero degni della sua attenzione. Lestrade fa finta che non esista: l'unica frase che gli ha rivolto direttamente nella mezz'ora in cui sono stati insieme sulla scena del crimine è stata “L'ho fatto per John.” Per tutto il resto del tempo si è sempre rivolto al dottore, senza degnare Sherlock di uno sguardo. Noiose ripicche. Sembra quasi che i criminali di Londra si divertano a vederlo annoiato e inattivo, sdraiato sul divano del 221b col laptop nuovo di zecca sulla pancia. È praticamente immobile da dodici ore e muto da ventidue, da quando la povera Mrs Hudson ha tentato per l'ultima volta di fargli mangiare qualcosa. Da John non ha ricevuto neanche un messaggio. Lui e sua moglie erano fuori per il weekend, sono andati a trovare Harry alla clinica di riabilitazione. È naturale che non abbia avuto tempo per gli sms, assolutamente logico e comprensibile. Mycroft invece ha tentato di chiamarlo ma è stato deliberatamente ignorato. Almeno ha avuto il buon senso di non presentarsi accigliato alla sua porta, anche se avrà sicuramente minacciato metà degli spacciatori di cocaina di Londra. Come se Sherlock non potesse procurarsela in altro modo: molti membri della sua rete di senzatetto sotto lauto pagamento sarebbero più che felici di aiutarlo.  
Ad un tratto suona il campanello. Il tipo di pressione e la lunghezza del trillo sono inconfondibili e Sherlock si precipita di slancio giù dal divano, quasi correndo verso la porta, prima di optare per un atteggiamento più freddo ed orgoglioso. Cerca di risistemarsi come può, chiudendosi la vestaglia che indossa sopra il pigiama, e si siede sulla poltrona nera nella sua posizione preferita: gambe accavallate e mani giunte sotto il mento. Non muove un muscolo quando l'ispettore Lestrade fa il suo ingresso nel salotto, accompagnato da una raggiante Mrs Hudson.   
“Sherlock, è venuto l'ispettore!” cinguetta al settimo cielo, “Vi lascio soli a parlare dei vostri omicidi”. Annuisce incoraggiante e chiude la porta dietro le sue spalle.  
Greg rimane in piedi con gli occhi fissi sul detective: ha i capelli più spettinati del solito e appena più grigi, e l'impermeabile che indossa sopra al vestito economico è spiegazzato e macchiato di caffé su una manica. Sotto i suoi occhi ci sono profonde ombre scure, e la mascella è dolorosamente contratta. Lestrade mostra sul proprio volto tutto il suo tormento: è impelagato in un caso difficile di cui non riesce a trovare la soluzione e sa che l'unica persona in grado di venirne a capo è lo stesso uomo a cui ha chiesto di non farsi più vedere poco tempo prima. Ovviamente Sherlock non ha intenzione di rendergli le cose più semplici e tace, attendendo che l'ispettore faccia la prima mossa.  
Greg sbuffa sonoramente alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
“Andiamo, Sherlock, lo sai perché sono qui.”  
“Non ne ho idea, Ispettore Gregory Lestrade.” Sherlock continua a guardare dritto davanti a sé e parla velocemente e a bassa voce.  
“Hai imparato il mio nome, sono colpito.” Greg scopre i denti in un sorrisetto sarcastico prima di sospirare. “Sei davvero...” si interrompe alzando le mani al cielo, perché non è venuto per litigare di nuovo. Litigare in realtà non è la parola esatta, vista l'assoluta mancanza di considerazione che ha avuto Sherlock nei suoi confronti durante la loro accesa discussione.  
Lestrade prende un bel respiro e cerca di reprimere la voglia di afferrare il collo di Sherlock, ancora immobile sulla poltrona, e stringerlo fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche.  
“Ho un caso, Sherlock. Non conosco i tuoi parametri, ma a istinto direi che è...un dieci, almeno. Vuoi aiutarmi a risolverlo o sei troppo impegnato a riscaldare la poltrona?”  
“Che brillante battuta di spirito! Adesso sono io ad essere colpito”. Sherlock afferra il violino dal tavolo accanto alla poltrona e se lo porta al mento, evitando ancora di guardare Lestrade.  
“Sherlock” esordisce lui, furioso, “mentre tu sei lì seduto a fare il prezioso, col tuo violino e le tue sopracciglia aggrottate, un violento serial killer che si fa chiamare l'Artista Minotauro ha rapito una ragazza di quattordici anni, Grace Blue, e se non lo troviamo in tempo la farà a pezzi come tutte le altre, la ricomporrà secondo il suo gusto e la dipingerà come se fosse un dannato quadro.” (1)  
“Leggo i giornali, ispettore.”  
“E allora sai con che razza di maniaco abbiamo a che fare! Vieni a New Scotland Yard. Non farmi implorare.”  
Sherlock pizzica le corde del violino per un paio di secondi, fingendosi indeciso. Non può resistere oltre al pensiero di essere chiamato a risolvere un caso del genere: l'eccitazione lo pervade a ondate e spazza via in un attimo tutta la noia accumulata nell'ultima settimana.  
“Prenderò un taxi”, mormora nel tono più distaccato possibile, non lasciando intravedere neanche una minima traccia della sua smisurata curiosità.   
“Grazie a Dio...” Lestrade si massaggia le palpebre con i polpastrelli, visibilmente provato da almeno un paio di notti insonni. “Viene anche John?”  
“John?”   
Sherlock si volta di scatto, improvvisamente nervoso. Potrebbe chiamarlo. No, non sarebbe da lui. Potrebbe mandargli un sms, stuzzicare la sua curiosità con i particolari più cruenti e vederlo salire le scale di New Scotland Yard a passo svelto con le labbra serrate e gli occhi irrequieti. Sa che ormai è tornato da almeno un'ora e che sarebbe con tutta probabilità contentissimo di raggiungerlo e animare la sua giornata. Tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e trova soltanto una chiamata persa da parte di Mycroft. John non lo ha cercato, come negli ultimi tre giorni.  
“È a trovare la sorella insieme a sua moglie.” Terminata la frase in fretta e furia, gli angoli della bocca di Sherlock si increspano leggermente in un sorriso che assomiglia più ad una smorfia, ma Lestrade è troppo stanco per accorgersene.  
“Va bene. Se poi hai bisogno della consulenza di un medico legale posso...”  
“Non ho bisogno di nessuno. Io lavoro bene da solo.” Non è la prima volta che Sherlock pronuncia infastidito questa frase nella sua vita, ma è la prima volta da quando conosce il dottor John Hamish Watson.

*****

John poggia con un grugnito le valigie nell'ingresso, e si affretta a chiudere la porta. Fuori la pioggia cade senza interruzione da due ore e la temperatura si è abbassata notevolmente, rendendo fuori luogo la sua camicia a quadri e il vestito a fiori di Mary. Una giacca a vento o un giubbotto di pelle sarebbero senza alcun dubbio più appropriati.  
“Dio, che male...” si lamenta Mary buttandosi sul divano e allungando le gambe. “Dovrei dormire per due giorni di fila per riprendermi!”  
“Ma ci siamo divertiti, vero?” John si siede al suo fianco e comincia a massaggiarle i piedi stanchi. “Harry sta meglio...”  
Mary annuisce distrattamente, prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonare la testa sulla spalliera del divano. Ha il volto arrossato, i capelli legati in una crocchia disordinata, eppure John non può fare a meno di sorridere e di pensare a come sia meravigliosa anche così. La vorrebbe ringraziare per trattare Harry come se fosse sua sorella invece che sua cognata, per il rapporto che è riuscita faticosamente a costruire con lei, ma non funziona così tra loro. Mary può sicuramente sentire quanto John gli sia grato, non c'è bisogno di esprimerlo a parole.  
“Ti amo...” le sussurra semplicemente, infondendo in quella frase quanto più calore possibile, e poi si alza per portare le valigie in camera. Sale le scale con difficoltà, odiandosi al pensiero dei suoi muscoli da ex soldato che diventano ogni giorno più flaccidi. Sta invecchiando: se ne rende conto quando al mattino diventa sempre più difficile per lui alzarsi, quando la sera ha sempre meno voglia di andare a bere una birra al pub e preferisce godersi un film alla tv. Tutte le volte che ha espresso la sua preoccupazione a Mary, lei si è messa a ridere, scutendo la testa. La sua voce squillante e divertita rimbomba ancora nelle orecchie di John.  
“Hai quarant'anni, mica sessanta! Piantala con queste stronzate.”  
Stanford gli ha proposto di iscriversi in palestra insieme a lui: al momento è in una delle frequenti fasi salutiste che si alternano ai periodi di fame compulsiva.  
“Fidati, John. Devi rimetterti in forma, non vorrai mica essere un papà pieno di acciacchi!” Mike è fissato con i bambini: pensa che una coppia sia incompleta e fallimentare senza figli.  
L'unico che l'ha mai preso sul serio è Greg, ma da quando gliene ha parlato cerca in tutti i modi di dimenticare la sua risposta. È successo prima del ritorno di Sherlock, prima che l'ispettore smettesse di tormentarsi per la sua morte. Lestrade l'ha guardato con un misto di pietà e comprensione, prima di sospirare profondamente.   
“Non stai invecchiando, John. Stai vivendo una vita che non ti piace, ti annoi.”  
Annoiarsi. Non conosceva il significato di quella parola quando viveva con Sherlock. Le sue gambe erano sempre pronte ad una corsa sui tetti e il suo braccio a rimanere completamente fermo mentre puntava una pistola contro qualcuno, ma non era pronto a vedere il suo migliore amico suicidarsi davanti ai suoi occhi, nonostante le numerose morti dei suoi commilitoni in Afghanistan. Non era pronto a piangerlo per tre anni e non era pronto a vederlo ricomparire come se niente fosse. Mentre si siede sul letto sbuffando, tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca e prova a chiamare Sherlock. Non lo sente da tre giorni e quella mattina, per un attimo, ha avuto la convinzione che fosse _ancora_ morto. Durante la colazione, ha letto distrattamente sul giornale la notizia di un pazzo che rapisce e uccide delle ragazzine smembrandone i cadaveri, e gli è venuto naturale pensare “Se solo ci fosse Sherlock”. Lo stomaco gli si è chiuso seduta stante ed è riuscito a buttare giù soltanto un po' di tè.  
Il cellulare squilla a vuoto per qualche secondo, prima che la chiamata venga bruscamente interrotta. Sherlock ha rifiutato la telefonata. Durante la loro convivenza non è mai successo: quando è occupato si limita a ignorare la suoneria, non si prende mai il disturbo di riattaccare. L'sms che riceve subito dopo convince definitivamente John della rabbia che Sherlock prova nei suoi confronti.

   
 _Non ho tempo per le telefonate di cortesia, al momento SH_

John digita veloce una risposta, tentando di resistere all'impulso di gettare il telefono sul letto e ignorare il messaggio. Non sa se nel suo stato attuale ha abbastanza forza per rapportarsi con uno Sherlock Holmes infuriato. 

_Volevo sapere come stavi. Lavori a un caso? Possiamo vederci. Dimmi dove sei e ti raggiungo._

Passa qualche secondo, poi qualche minuto, e il cellulare di John continua a giacere silenzioso sul palmo della sua mano destra. Non suona, non vibra, non si illumina. Sherlock ha evidentemente optato per il silenzio e John non riesce a capirne il motivo. Non è un comportamento da Sherlock: tutte le volte in cui hanno discusso ha continuato a tormentarlo mandandogli sms anche a distanza di un piano di scale, chiusi entrambi nelle proprie camere. John ripensa alla frase che lui stesso ha pronunciato qualche anno prima rivolto ad Irene Adler:  
“Vivrà più a lungo di Dio per cercare di avere l'ultima parola”. Questo era lo Sherlock che conosceva. Forse quei tre anni l'hanno cambiato più di quanto non sia visibile ad un primo sguardo, più di quanto il suo cappotto e i suoi vestiti sempre uguali lascino intravedere. Oppure è cambiato soltanto con lui, è cambiato qualcosa tra di loro.

“ _Questo mi rende speciale?”_

Irene si era sentita lusingata, ma John è meno narcisista e sa che quel silenzio significa “situazione ingestibile e imbarazzante”. È la dimostrazione di quanto si siano allontanati, di come tutta la loro complicità sia andata in fumo.  
John si passa una mano tra i capelli, sospirando, e si avvia giù per le scale. Non vuole restare solo, ha bisogno di sentire qualcuno vicino, qualcuno di semplice, affettuoso, trasparente. Mary è ancora sul divano a riposarsi e apre gli occhi grandi appena lo sente arrivare.  
“John...perché quella faccia?”  
L'uomo le si avvicina, si inginocchia sul pavimento davanti a lei e le bacia teneramente la fronte.  
“È Sherlock...”   
Mary si tira su di scatto e fa alzare anche lui, facendolo mettere a sedere accanto a lei.  
“È successo qualcosa?”  
“No, no...” John appoggia la testa sulla sua spalla e sospira. “È arrabbiato perché non mi sono fatto sentire, credo. Quello stupido egoista.”  
“È così grave se due amici non si sentono per tre giorni? A volte passa anche un mese senza che io e Anne ci sentiamo, eppure...”  
“Mary, con Sherlock è un po' diverso...”, la interrompe John sollevando il capo, prima di essere interrotto a sua volta.  
“Perché è irrazionalmente geloso?” La donna lo guarda con occhi penetranti e indagatori.  
“'Irrazionalmente' non è un aggettivo che assocerei a Sherlock.” John si lascia sfuggire una breve risata nervosa.  
“Avresti dovuto vederlo quando è venuto qui la settimana scorsa, allora. Era geloso ed era decisamente irrazionale. Mi aspettavo che sputasse fuoco dalla bocca come un drago da un momento all'altro!”  
John scuote la testa, quasi infastidito. “Non cercare di capire Sherlock, Mary. Ci provo da più tempo di te e non ci sono ancora riuscito.”  
“Mi hai detto che non ha mai avuto alcun tipo di relazione amorosa con nessuno”, esordisce Mary un po' incerta ignorando completamente l'intervento di John, “sei sicuro che sia eterosessuale?”  
“Ma che domanda è?” John si alza all'improvviso e la guarda accigliato. “No, non ne sono sicuro e penso che la cosa non riguardi né te né me.”  
“E invece secondo me potrebbe! Non hai mai pensato che Sherlock possa essere innamorato di te? Tutta questa gelosia...”  
John scoppia a ridere fragorosamente e comincia a scuotere la testa.   
“Sherlock innamorato – non di me, di qualunque persona esistente al mondo – è l'accostamento di parole più ridicolo che io abbia mai sentito. Credimi, Mary, sei completamente fuori strada.”  
La donna si alza e gli si avvicina, piuttosto agitata. “No, John, credimi tu. Sono sempre stata brava a capire le persone, e ti assicuro che il vostro rapporto per come me l'hai descritto tu e per quello che ho visto non è una semplice amicizia da parte sua.”  
“Non ci posso credere!” urla John, perdendo le staffe, “anche tu con questa storia! Sono stufo di tutte queste insinuazioni e non mi aspettavo certo che _mia moglie”_ rallenta il flusso di parole, calcandole maggiormente, “potesse rincarare la dose...”  
“John”, lo interrompe Mary alzando la voce a sua volta, “io credo che Sherlock sia innamorato di te e che dovresti mettere le cose in chiaro con lui se non vuoi che soffra.”  
“Mettere le cose in chiaro? Cosa significa, andare da lui e dirgli 'Sai, Sherlock, mia moglie si è convinta che tu sia innamorato di me, ma io sono sposato ed eterosessuale e quindi non ricambio, mi dispiace'? Io adoro la tua fantasia, Mary, davvero, ma stavolta hai oltrepassato ogni limite.”  
“Perché ti scaldi tanto? Se ho torto come dici non ce n'è motivo! Perché non glielo chiedi?”  
“Questa conversazione sta diventando surreale.” John si dirige verso l'ingresso e si infila furioso il giubbotto. “Vado a bere una birra al pub, ho bisogno di calmarmi.” Ignorando il volto stupito di Mary, apre la porta con forza e la richiude, facendola sbattere. Una volta fuori casa, comincia a camminare al ritmo più veloce possibile con gli occhi fissi sul marciapiede e la testa completamente vuota.

*****

Dopo quattro giorni di assoluto silenzio da parte di entrambi, Sherlock è seduto sull'elegante divano di un soggiorno di un palazzo vittoriano. Una donna alta e mora, dal volto appuntito, viene verso di lui con passo svelto e nervoso e sorride con finta gentilezza.  
“Chi ho il piacere di incontrare?” La voce ha un suono sinistro, quasi robotico.  
“Sono l'ispettore Lestrade.” Sherlock mostra brevemente uno dei tanti distintivi che ha rubato a Greg dall'inizio della loro collaborazione, e le rivolge un sorriso radioso mentre si alza per stringerle la mano. “Lei è la signora Ramona A. Stone, compagna del signor Leon Blank?”. Certo che lo è, ma non può comportarsi come al solito. Deve agire come agirebbe un poliziotto, facendo stupide domande e fingendosi interessato alle risposte.  
“In persona. Di cosa ha bisogno, ispettore?” La signora Stone è agitata, nonostante cerchi in tutti i modi di apparire calma e cordiale. Sbatte le palpebre troppo spesso, si gratta il pollice con l'unghia laccata di rosso dell'indice, si schiarisce la gola. Probabilmente non farà altro che mentire per l'intera durata del colloquio. Indizi, tracce e ricerche incrociate l'hanno condotto al nome piuttosto conosciuto di Leon Blank, un mercante d'arte estremamente abile e facoltoso. Due membri della sua rete di senzatetto l'hanno avvistato vicino alla fabbrica dimessa in cui è stato ritrovato il cadavere dell'ultima vittima e Sherlock non crede alle coincidenze.  
“Volevo parlare col suo...partner. È in casa?”  
“No, ispettore, mi dispiace.” Dal modo in cui i suoi occhi saettano velocissimi verso le scale che conducono al piano di sopra prima di rispondere, è evidente che stia mentendo. È brava e sa mantenere il controllo di se stessa, la voce è ferma e sul volto non si muove neanche un muscolo, ma l'eccessiva tranquillità è proprio ciò che non convince Sherlock: non è naturale che una donna che riceve una visita di un poliziotto che comincia a farle domande sul suo compagno ostenti una tale calma. L'eccesso di zelo nel mentire la tradisce inequivocabilmente.  
“Oh, che peccato. Avrei voluto fargli qualche domanda. Sa dov'è e quando tornerà a casa?” Sherlock è un mentitore decisamente più esperto e sembra davvero sorpreso e contrariato.  
“Al momento è a Hong Kong, per concludere un affare molto importante, perciò non so quando potrà tornare. Dipende dall'esito delle trattative.”  
Il sedicente ispettore fa per alzarsi: ha avuto ciò di cui ha bisogno – sa che Leon Blank ha qualcosa da nascondere – e non vuole bruciare ogni possibilità di ricavare informazioni dalla signora Stone con una mossa azzardata. Ha bisogno di qualche altra ora per confrontare le sostanze utilizzate sui corpi delle vittime per dipingerli con quelle che ha ottenuto intrufolandosi nello studio privato del signor Blank qualche ora prima, quando Ramona Stone si trovava ancora, ignara, nel salone di bellezza per ricevere i suoi soliti massaggi decontratturanti. Mentire nuoce alla cervicale.  
“La ringrazio per il suo tempo, signora Stone”, mormora mentre si risistema la giacca, “le lascio il mio numero, mi faccia sapere quando il signor Blank torna da Hong Kong.” Sherlock si fruga in tasca per estrarre il blocco note, ma viene interrotto dalla voce suadente della Stone.  
“Vuole già andarsene, ispettore? Mi lasci offrirle almeno una tazza di tè. Per il disturbo.” La donna guarda con troppo interesse un punto alle spalle di Sherlock. Il detective capisce subito che qualcuno si trova dietro di lui, probabilmente lo stesso Leon Blank, e che la sua farsa non è servita a niente. Nella sua mente processa la nuova informazione ed esamina attentamente tutte le possibili soluzioni, scegliendo la più adeguata per posizione, tempo di reazione e condizioni attuali.  
“No, grazie signora Stone. Devo tornare a New Scotland Yard per...” gli occhi della donna si posano ancora una volta su un punto alle spalle di Sherlock, stavolta ancora più vicino, “continuare delle indagini.”  
“Insisto.” Ramona Stone si accarezza il collo con la mano destra e Sherlock capisce subito che non è un gesto casuale ma un vero e proprio segnale per chi è alle sue spalle. Decide di agire: si volta all'improvviso con il braccio teso e colpisce col dorso della mano con quanta forza possiede il collo dell'uomo che gli sta puntando una pistola addosso. L'uomo cade sulle ginocchia e lascia andare l'arma, ma non ha il tempo di portarsi le mani alla gola perché Sherlock lo colpisce violentemente alla testa, atterrandolo. Il detective si china per raccogliere l'arma, ma improvvisamente si rende conto di non essere in grado di muovere il braccio. Sul pavimento, accanto alla pistola, ci sono le scarpe nere e lucide col tacco di Ramona A. Stone.  
“Moriarty aveva ragione, che Dio l'abbia in gloria. Per sconfiggerla basta utilizzare le sue stesse capacità deduttive contro di lei, signor Holmes. Il suo punto debole è la presunzione di essere sempre il più furbo.”  
Sherlock gira faticosamente la testa verso l'alto e si trova davanti il volto freddo della donna deformato in un ghigno di soddisfazione. Riesce a malapena ad osservare la sottile siringa che la Stone gli sfila dal braccio prima di impattare violentemente con la faccia sul pavimento.  
“Leon la accompagnerà a visitare la sua galleria.”

*****

Il 221b di Baker Street è immerso in un silenzio innaturale e varcando la soglia del salotto, John si aspetta di trovare Sherlock disteso sul divano in stato catatonico, in preda ad uno dei peggiori attacchi di noia. È sicuro che farà finta di ignorarlo e di non aver ricevuto le sue trentacinque telefonate in quei quattro giorni. Lo punzecchierà con battute infelici sulla sua vita matrimoniale e lavorativa, sarà insopportabile e fastidioso oltre ogni limite, ma dopo aver passato qualche ora a squadrarsi in silenzio ordineranno al take away cinese o andranno a cena da Angelo. Ha già avvertito Mary che probabilmente tornerà tardi e lei ha avuto il buon senso di non insistere con l'assurda storia di Sherlock-geloso-perché-innamorato.  
La sorpresa con cui entra in un salotto completamente vuoto si mescola alla delusione. Difficile che Sherlock sia in camera, di giorno non ci entra quasi mai, ma John decide comunque di controllare e si muove veloce verso il corridoio, passando dalla cucina in cui il caos regna sovrano. Non c'è alcuna traccia di piatti da rigovernare o avanzi di cibo: con tutta probabilità Sherlock non mangia da giorni, specialmente se sta lavorando ad un caso. Se non fosse per le numerose tazzine sporche di caffé disseminate per la stanza, non si direbbe nemmeno che la casa sia abitata.  
La porta della camera di Sherlock è chiusa a chiave e John avverte immediatamente una strana preoccupazione. Sherlock non conosce il significato della parola “privacy”, non si chiuderebbe mai in una stanza se il motivo non fosse ben più grave.  
“Sherlock?” lo chiama incerto, bussando forte. Nessuna risposta. Prova a guardare dal buco della serratura, ma non riesce ad individuare nulla di rilevante. Il fatto che la chiave non sia inserita nella toppa però gli fa supporre che la porta sia stata chiusa da fuori e che quindi non ci sia nessuno al suo interno.  
“Sherlock, sei qui?” chiede comunque alzando la voce, ma ancora una volta da dentro la stanza non proviene alcun rumore.  
Torna in salotto camminando piano, pensando al significato di quella porta chiusa che è sempre stata aperta durante tutta la loro lunga convivenza. Scuote la testa al pensiero di quali pericolosissimi composti chimici possano trovarsi in quella stanza, tanto da aver convinto l'uomo più spericolato e incurante del pericolo che conosca ad aver chiuso la porta.  
Sta per uscire e andare a suonare il campanello di Mrs Hudson per chiederle informazioni quando, appena prima di scendere il primo scalino, si trova a guardare la stanza che tre anni prima era la sua camera da letto. La porta è socchiusa e dallo spiraglio si intravede un letto disfatto. John aggrotta le sopracciglia e si muove veloce verso le scale che salgono al piano di sopra. Quando spalanca la porta, la prima cosa che nota è la vestaglia di Sherlock buttata sul lenzuolo bianco. Poi, in successione, i suoi occhi si posano sulle coperte appallottolate in fondo al letto, sull'anta dell'armadio aperta da cui spunta una camicia viola, sul violino che giace sulla sedia accanto al cassettone. Non ci vuole il miglior detective al mondo per dedurre che Sherlock adesso dorme qui, in camera di John. O almeno, in quella che _era_ la camera di John ormai tre anni prima. Le parole di Mary cominciano a tornargli in mente: sicuramente lei vedrebbe il “trasferimento” di Sherlock come una dichiarazione di nostalgia, un tentativo di sentire John più vicino a sé adesso che non vivono più insieme. John scuote la testa e scaccia quel pensiero assurdo dalla mente. Lei non conosce Sherlock, non sa che è incapace di un atto del genere, romantico e patetico. Si sarà trasferito perché nell'altra camera c'è qualche problema: muffa sulle pareti, invasione di formiche, letto sfondato. Eppure è difficile pensare che una persona abitudinaria e metodica come lui abbia cambiato camera per una questione di comodità o per qualche inconveniente...  
“Sherlock?” La voce di Mrs Hudson lo fa trasalire e si precipita giù per le scale. Sul pianerottolo si trova faccia a faccia con la padrona di casa.  
“Oh, John caro, sei tu? Pensavo che Sherlock fosse tornato.” Il tono di Mrs Hudson è palesemente preoccupato.  
“Tornato? Sa dov'è andato, per caso?”  
“Non lo so di preciso...sta seguendo un caso, uno di quelli importanti. È anche sul giornale...di sicuro devi averlo letto...” La donna lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati e un po' vacui, per poi emettere un gridolino di sorpresa. “L'Artista Minotauro, sì! Si firma così!”  
Lo stomaco di John comincia a ripiegarsi su se stesso, strappandogli una smorfia di fastidio.  
“Quel pazzo che squarta le ragazzine e le ricompone come preferisce?”  
“Esattamente! Sherlock era felicissimo, non lo vedevo così da...da prima...” Mrs Hudson lascia cadere la frase, la voce spezzata.  
“Ma ci sta lavorando da solo? È pericoloso!” John non si accorge di alzare la voce e Mrs Hudson lo guarda quasi impaurita, come se stesse realizzando in quel momento che indagare su un pazzo omicida da soli sia estremamente imprudente. “Da quanto non lo vede?”  
“Saranno almeno un paio di giorni...”  
“Un paio di giorni?” John è fuori di sé. “Potrebbe essere in pericolo!”  
“Allora dovresti raggiungerlo, caro.”  
John ormai non ascolta più, è già corso alla scrivania e ha aperto il pc di Sherlock, sperando di trovare qualche indizio sulle indagini. Nel frattempo prova a chiamarlo, invano, e gli manda un sms.

_Sherlock, dove diavolo sei? Perché non mi hai detto che lavoravi ad un caso così pericoloso? Ti prego, dimmi dove sei e ti raggiungo immediatamente._

Mentre le dita della sua mano destra si muovono veloci sulla tastiera per cercare la cronologia degli ultimi siti visitati, con l'altra mano si porta il cellulare all'orecchio e ascolta impaziente un paio di squilli prima che una voce rauca risponda dall'altro capo.  
“Greg, sono John. Sai dov'è Sherlock?” La voce gli esce più acuta e concitata di quanto volesse.  
“No, non lo sento da un po'. Dovrebbe lavorare ad un caso che gli ho affidato...” Lestrade è chiaramente colto alla sprovvista.  
“Oh, lo so benissimo, Greg! Un caso del genere e sta indagando da solo! Perché diavolo non mi hai chiamato?”  
“Sherlock ha detto che eri da tua sorella...”  
“Sono tornato quattro giorni fa! Non avresti dovuto fidarti!”  
“John, datti una calmata! Prima di conoscerti lavorava sempre da solo e non gli è mai successo niente, e anche dopo è capitato molte volte che non ti portasse con sé. Non sei il suo babysitter, Sherlock ha quasi quarant'anni!”  
“Non mi interessa quanti anni ha, né cosa facesse prima di buttarsi da quel dannato tetto.” John si lascia sfuggire un ringhio di frustrazione quando tra gli ultimi siti visitati trova soltanto inutili pagine su sostanze coloranti industriali.  
“Comunque, per tua informazione, ieri mi ha chiesto di inviargli il fascicolo di un certo Leon Blank, un mercante d'arte che abita a Kensington”, mormora infastidito Greg.  
“Non sai perché lo stesse cercando?”  
“Ovviamente gliel'ho chiesto, ma non mi ha risposto.”  
“Va bene, Greg, mandami l'indirizzo di questo mercante d'arte.” John chiude di colpo il laptop e la conversazione e alzandosi si dirige verso la porta dove lo aspetta una preoccupatissima Mrs Hudson.  
“Fammi sapere se lo trovi, caro” sussurra posandogli una mano sul braccio.  
John annuisce semplicemente e si precipita in strada, salendo sul primo taxi che riesce a fermare.  
“24 Algernon Road”, grida al tassista ancor prima di accomodarsi sul sedile.  
“È a Kilburn?” chiede quello, squadrandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore con sguardo confuso.  
John conferma distrattamente mentre ripassa mentalmente la combinazione della cassaforte in cui custodisce la sua Browning L9A1. (2)

 *****

Acqua che scorre nelle tubature. Rumore di passi su un pavimento sporco, coperto di polvere. Un colpo di tosse. Sherlock apre gli occhi per un istante, per poi richiuderli immediatamente. Le palpebre sono troppo pesanti e un lampo di luce gli causa una dolorosa fitta alla testa.  
“Sherlock Holmes...il grande detective. Colui che è tornato dal mondo dei morti.”  
Una voce strascicata di un uomo di mezza età: sembra provenire da molto lontano ed è ovattata e distorta come se colui che parla fosse oltre un vetro. Sherlock muove appena una mano e si rende conto del pesante anello di metallo attorno ai suoi polsi. Delle manette? Apre di nuovo gli occhi e cerca di resistere all'istinto di richiuderli di nuovo con tutta la forza che riesce a raccogliere. La testa gli ciondola ancora sul petto e l'unica cosa che riesce a vedere sono le scarpe di pelle nera dell'uomo che presumibilmente ha appena parlato.  
“Le risparmio la fatica di _dedurre_ , signor Holmes. È stato sedato da Ramona, che lo ha portato qui, l'ha ammanettato e l'ha legato alla sedia su cui è seduto in questo momento. Col mio aiuto, ovviamente.” Sherlock alza con difficoltà gli occhi e si trova un volto pallido e appuntito a pochi centimetri dal suo. “E io sono Leon Blank. Voleva incontrarmi?” Una risata acuta, folle, riecheggia nella stanza. No, l'eco è troppo forte per essere una stanza soltanto, si dice Sherlock. Dev'essere un ambiente più ampio e vuoto, come un magazzino abbandonato. Tenta di articolare qualche parola, ma dalle sue labbra esce soltanto un flebile gemito.  
“Non si allarmi, per qualche ora non sarà in grado di parlare. Io intanto mi dedicherò alla preparazione dello spettacolo” sibila leccandosi le labbra, prima di allontanarsi ed uscire dal campo visivo di Sherlock.  
Il detective abbassa di nuovo gli occhi su se stesso e sulla corda fino troppo stretta che gli preme sullo stomaco. Ha soltanto la camicia: il cappotto, la sciarpa e la giacca gli sono stati tolti. Se fosse più lucido riuscirebbe ad elaborare un piano perfetto per scappare, ma i suoi riflessi sono ancora troppo lenti per tentare qualsiasi tipo di fuga. Può soltanto cercare di trarre quante più informazioni possibili su dove si trova.  
Con un lamento getta la testa all'indietro e guarda dritto davanti a sé, sbattendo più volte le palpebre nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco. È allora che la vede, coperta parzialmente dalla sagoma di quell'uomo intento a spogliarla: il corpo senza vita di Grace, la ragazza scomparsa, giace su un tavolo operatorio.  
Leon Blank è l'Artista Minotauro.  
L'uomo si gira con un ghigno e fissa i suoi occhi grigi su Sherlock.  
“Sì, signor Holmes. Sono l'uomo che stava cercando. Mi dispiace solo che non farà in tempo a vantarsene sul suo blog...O era il suo amico che lo scriveva? Quel John Watson, sì.” Il ghigno di Blank si allarga e si fa ancora più spaventoso. “Dovrò pensare anche a lui dopo, purtroppo, nel caso tu si sia lasciato sfuggire qualcosa col tuo assistente.”  
Sherlock vorrebbe urlargli il suo disprezzo e intimargli di stare lontano da John, ma ogni respiro sembra costargli una fatica incredibile.  
“Pazzo...” mormora con voce spezzata, chiudendo gli occhi per lo sforzo.  
“Oh, non va bene, signor Holmes. Non va affatto bene. È piuttosto maleducato da parte sua...” Blank si avvicina con uno scatto improvviso e gli afferra il mento, costringendolo a guardarlo.  
“Io non sono pazzo. Lei non capisce. Io sono un artista. Ed oggi avrà il grande onore di assistere alla creazione di una delle mie opere.” Allenta la presa sul volto di Sherlock e fa una smorfia quasi di dolore. “Il rosso, signor Holmes. Il rosso era il suo colore. La dipingerò di rosso.”  
Blank torna verso il tavolo operatorio e indossa un camice bianco e dei guanti in lattice.  
“Sono un po' emozionato, a dire la verità. Non ho mai avuto un pubblico. Vuole vedere lo spettacolo da vicino?”  
Sherlock non riesce ancora a parlare. La sua mente sta processando tutte le informazioni acquisite, ma in modo discontinuo e confusionario, come pezzi di un puzzle che non combaciano tra loro. Tenta di stringere i pugni dalla rabbia, ma tutto ciò che ottiene è un lento movimento delle dita che arrivano appena a toccare il palmo.  
“Non si distragga, per l'amor del cielo!” In un attimo Blank è di nuovo davanti a lui, con un coltello nella mano sinistra. L'uomo taglia con violenza le corde che legano Sherlock alla sedia, lacerandogli la camicia e la pelle su un fianco. Dovrebbe far male, eppure Sherlock avverte soltanto un lieve fastidio. Blank gli libera anche le gambe dalla stretta e lo afferra per il colletto della camicia, tirandolo su.  
“Si alzi, signor Holmes! Venga ad assistere alla creazione del mio capolavoro!”  
Sherlock non riesce a mantenere l'equilibrio e ricade sulle ginocchia con un tonfo sordo, ma Blank non si ferma e lo trascina fino al tavolo, con una tale violenza che il tessuto dei pantaloni si strappa sfregando contro il pavimento.  
“Sono desolato per lo stato del suo elegante vestiario. Sono sicuro che suo fratello provvederà a rivestirla come si deve al suo funerale!” L'uomo ride mentre lo lascia andare di colpo, ride mentre il volto di Sherlock impatta di nuovo sul pavimento, ride ancora mentre emette un gemito di dolore. Gli assesta un calcio nello stomaco e si allontana scuotendo la testa e fingendosi deluso.  
“Anche il più astuto degli uomini non è altro che un verme strisciante se si è capaci di sottometterlo.”  
Sherlock resta immobile e in silenzio, con gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
“Non è ancora in grado di muoversi, vedo. Meglio così, non mi piace essere disturbato mentre...”  
Un rumore fortissimo lo interrompe: qualcuno sta bussando alla porta in alluminio del magazzino con tutta la forza che ha.  
“Leon, sono Ramona! Apri immediatamente!”  
Blank si precipita dall'altro lato della stanza gettando a terra i guanti e il camice, e toglie con impazienza il catenaccio che blocca la maniglia. La porta si spalanca immediatamente e Ramona Stone entra trafelata, con i capelli spettinati e le gote rosse. Dietro di lei, due uomini robusti vestiti di nero tengono fermo un terzo uomo che ha il volto coperto da un sacco e si dimena.   
Alla vista del quartetto, Blank perde completamente il controllo. Afferra Ramona per i capelli e la tira verso di sé.  
“Quante volte ti ho detto che gli uomini della sicurezza non devono entrare qui?” La donna balbetta qualcosa di incomprensibile e Blank stringe ancora la presa, strappandole un lamento strozzato.   
“È...quest'uomo...”  
“Parla, stupida.” Blank la rilascia con una spinta.  
“È l'assistente del detective...quel Watson.” singhiozza Ramona, “Gli uomini l'hanno trovato in giardino, stava per entrare in casa ed era armato.”  
“Portatelo dentro”, risponde freddamente Blank.  
John viene trascinato al centro del magazzino e sistemato sulla sedia a cui prima era legato Sherlock, e gli riserva lo stesso trattamento. Il detective, non lontano da lui, si muove appena, avvicinandosi ancora di più al tavolo su cui giace la vittima.  
“Uscite fuori tutti, adesso” ordina Blank agli uomini della sicurezza, “E se raccontate ad anima viva ciò che avete visto farete la stessa, identica fine. Dov'è la pistola di Watson?” aggiunge, rivolto a Ramona. La donna solleva la camicetta, estrae la Browning di John dalla gonna e la porge al suo compagno, che la afferra e se la sistema nei pantaloni.  
“Bene, adesso esci anche tu. Con te farò i conti più tardi.”  
Quando la Stone richiude la porta dietro di sé, Blank rimette il catenaccio e si volta verso John, che continua a dimenarsi cercando di liberarsi dalle corde.  
“Non riuscirà ad allentare le corde, signor Watson, ho un talento particolare per i nodi. Le farà piacere sapere che il suo socio, il signor Holmes, si trova in questa stanza, anche se al momento è sedato.”  
John emette un verso di rabbia, ma non riesce a parlare a causa della corda che gli tappa la bocca e gli recide le labbra. Si volta prima a destra e poi a sinistra, dimenandosi con forza maggiore quando individua il corpo di Sherlock immobile sul pavimento.  
“Non è di compagnia, vero? L'ho sedato con una droga molto potente, rischia persino il collasso. Magari è già morto, chissà. Mi risparmierebbe il disturbo.” Aggrottando le sopracciglia, si avvicina a Sherlock e si china su di lui, pensieroso. Non appena posa la mano sul polso del detective per prendere i battiti, Sherlock gli afferra il braccio con forza e facendovi leva si slancia in avanti assestando una testata esattamente sul naso di Blank. L'uomo cade all'indietro, portandosi le mani al volto che comincia a ricoprirsi di sangue. Sherlock lo raggiunge in un attimo e gli mette le manette che ancora stringono i suoi polsi intorno al collo, quasi strozzandolo.  
“Si dà il caso che sia piuttosto abituato a certi tipi di droghe, signor Blank”, sussurra Sherlock tra i denti, continuando a strozzarlo con quanta forza riesce a raccogliere. L'uomo si dimena, scalciando e muovendo le braccia, finché non si ferma di colpo e con difficoltà porta una mano alla cintura dove ha infilato la pistola pochi minuti prima. John, che fino a quel momento ha osservato la scena la scena stupito e paralizzato dalla paura, tenta di urlare sforzandosi al massimo e richiama immediatamente l'attenzione di Sherlock. Il detective abbassa gli occhi sulla mano di Blank e capendo immediatamente cosa ha intenzione di fare, gli assesta una ginocchiata sul braccio, facendogli perdere la presa sulla pistola. Con rinnovata forza, stringe ancora di più la catena attorno al suo collo, finché l'uomo si dimena con forza sempre minore ed infine perde i sensi. Il suo corpo privo di forze si accascia appena Sherlock molla la presa, ed è solo quando giace immobile e inoffensivo sul pavimento che John realizza di essere salvo. Si abbandona ad un liberatorio sospiro spezzato e chiude gli occhi lucidi e doloranti per riposarli un attimo, quando all'improvviso sente due spari ravvicinati e vicinissimi. Sussulta e spalanca gli occhi, con il cuore in gola, rilassandosi soltanto quando vede Sherlock in piedi accanto al corpo privo di sensi di Blank, con la sua pistola in mano.  
“Gli ho sparato alle gambe” mormora il detective continuando a guardare Blank con uno sguardo vacuo che non gli appartiene. John avverte l'impulso di ridere forte, istericamente, con la testa buttata all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi, e lo farebbe se non avesse la bocca tappata da una spessa corda. Sherlock si avvicina al tavolo su cui giace ancora la ragazzina, posa la pistola e afferra un coltello, per poi muoversi in direzione di John.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiede dopo averlo liberato della corda che gli impediva di parlare, ma prima di poter ascoltare la risposta perde l'equilibrio e gli cade addosso, afferrando il suo maglioncino con la mano destra.  
“Sherlock, che succede?” Ogni parola che pronuncia è una vera e propria tortura per John: gli angoli della bocca sono completamente lacerati e sanguinano.  
“Non ho pensato alla pistola...” sibila tra i denti il detective, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto.  
“Ti hanno drogato, è normale che tu non fossi lucido, nonostante sia più resistente della maggior parte delle persone. Aiutami a slegarmi, così possiamo chiamare Lestrade.”  
Sherlock tira su la testa con difficoltà, si mette in ginocchio e comincia a tagliare meccanicamente le corde che legano John alla sedia, guardandole come se non le vedesse davvero.  
“Sei stato...fantastico, Sherlock.” John non può trattenersi dal dirlo, anche se l'altro non sembra sentirlo. Se non fosse stato per la sua audacia e il suo sangue freddo sarebbero morti entrambi, con tutta probabilità. E il corpo di Grace Blue sarebbe stato dilaniato come quello di tutte le altre ragazze rapite.  
Quando finalmente è libero, John aiuta il detective a sedersi al suo posto e poi si avvicina a Blank, massaggiandosi le ginocchia doloranti. Gli fruga nelle tasche rigonfie e vi trova il cellulare di Sherlock e gli altri oggetti che porta spesso con sé: portafogli, lente di ingrandimento, taccuino, cerotti alla nicotina. Porge tutto a Sherlock tranne il cellulare, di cui scorre la rubrica per cercare il numero di Lestrade.  
“0044 7931 2765684. Non ho bisogno della rubrica”, lo interrompe il detective quasi offeso.  
John sorride scuotendo la testa e digita il numero dell'ispettore, che risponde dopo un paio di squilli.  
“Ciao Greg! Ti ricordi quel mercante d'arte di cui mi hai dato l'indirizzo qualche ora fa? È il serial killer che cercavi. Vieni a prenderlo prima che si riprenda”, esordisce, ripristinando poi un po' di serietà per spiegargli del cadavere della ragazza scomparsa. “Intorno al magazzino ci sono un paio di uomini della sicurezza armati e la compagna di Blank.”  
Mentre dal telefono giungono alle loro orecchie le imprecazioni di Lestrade – un misto di delusione e sconcerto – John e Sherlock non riescono a trattenere un sorriso divertito e soddisfatto mentre si guardano, complici.  
“Non possiamo sorridere, Sherlock, è morta una ragazzina...” mormora John dopo aver riattaccato, coprendosi il volto con le mani, “Mio Dio, sto diventando come te.” Raccoglie la pistola chinandosi con un lamento e la carica, pronto ad affrontare chiunque voglia entrare dalla porta.  
“Questo era almeno un dieci”, commenta inespressivo il detective.

*****

Quattro ore dopo sono a Baker Street, esausti e ancora frastornati. Dopo l'intervento di Scotland Yard hanno dovuto sorbirsi centinaia di domande, le premure dei paramedici che Sherlock ha rifiutato indignato, gli strilli di Mary al telefono in preda alle lacrime, gli assalti dei giornalisti, i ringraziamenti della famiglia della vittima, contenti che alla loro figlia sia stato risparmiato l'atroce trattamento dell'Artista Minotauro. La penombra del salotto del 221b non è mai sembrata più accogliente e John non riesce a trattenere un gemito soddisfatto quando si lascia cadere sulla sua vecchia poltrona. Sherlock invece si toglie sciarpa e cappotto e comincia a camminare in tondo e a parlare del caso, completamente sovraeccitato. Davanti a Lestrade si è mostrato quasi disinteressato, alzando gli occhi al cielo ad ogni domanda per tutta la durata dell'interrogatorio, ma a John è sempre stato concesso di vederlo per com'è davvero dal primo giorno che hanno condiviso. Non è mai riuscito a stabilire se godere di tutte le innumerevoli sfaccettature della complessa personalità di Sherlock fosse un privilegio o una sfortuna. La figura snella del coinquilino vaga davanti ai suoi occhi e John si perde in quei movimenti veloci, nei repentini cambi di direzione, nel tono di voce basso e monotono. Non capisce ciò che dice perché è troppo stanco e stravolto per farlo, ma lo guarda e lo ascolta distrattamente, utilizzando la sua presenza come calmante. Poteva perderlo oggi, poteva perderlo ancora una volta. Al suo posto potevano esserci soltanto il silenzio, la polvere e decine di rimpianti, e John non sarebbe riuscito a perdonarsi una seconda volta. Ad un tratto la presenza di Sherlock, che ha la camicia sporca di sangue e i pantaloni strappati all'altezza delle ginocchia, non riesce più a calmarlo e l'ansia accumulata durante tutta la giornata monta fino a soffocarlo.  
“Sherlock.” Il suo è un sussurro spezzato. Serra la mascella fino a farla dolere, trattenendo il respiro. Il detective alza una mano per zittirlo e continua imperterrito ad esporre la sua teoria.  
“Sherlock!” ripete John quasi gridando, e stavolta l'altro si volta stizzito verso di lui, pronto a urlargli di chiudere il becco o chiamare Stanford se ha voglia di chiacchierare di stupidaggini. Si paralizza di fronte al volto contratto di John, chiaramente in tensione e a disagio.  
“Cosa c'è?” gli chiede, più stupito che sgarbato.  
“La tua ferita.” John inspira ed espira lentamente, evitando di guardare il sangue ormai scuro che imbratta il fianco dell'altro.  
Sherlock sbuffa infastidito. “Anche tu con questa storia? Sto benissimo. Smettila di essere così insopportabilmente apprensivo!”  
“Deve essere medicata, così come le ginocchia escoriate. Se non hai lasciato che lo facessero i paramedici lo farò io” John si alza guardandolo negli occhi, “Sono stanco della tua totale mancanza di prudenza”. Si avvia verso il bagno per prendere le garze e il disinfettante, e Sherlock lo segue a ruota.  
“Mancanza di prudenza? Chi si è presentato armato in casa di un serial killer per _salvarmi_? Almeno io avevo un piano...”  
“Un piano che è finito con il tuo rapimento! Davvero brillante, Sherlock!” John si blocca di colpo, tremando dalla rabbia. È furioso più con se stesso che con il detective: prova vergogna e fastidio per l'eccessiva preoccupazione che lo tormenta da quando il suo migliore amico è tornato. È come se durante i tre anni successivi al suo finto suicidio avesse avuto una visione di come sarebbe la sua vita senza di lui. Più cerca di tenersi alla larga da Sherlock, evitando di sentirlo per giorni interi, più sente il bisogno di saperlo al sicuro.  
“Per favore” lo implora, sforzandosi di tornare calmo, “siediti e fatti medicare quella maledetta ferita.”  
Sherlock gli passa accanto con gli occhi fissi al cielo, e comincia a sbottonarsi la camicia, per poi sedersi sul bordo della vasca, in attesa. John evita di guardarlo mentre si lava le mani a fondo, torcendole più del necessario, e ancora si concentra solo su ciò che sta facendo quando riempie una bacinella di acqua tiepida e ci aggiunge del disinfettante. Alza gli occhi soltanto quando si trova davanti a Sherlock, che lo aspetta con la camicia sbottonata ma ancora chiusa. Si inginocchia davanti a lui e gli sfila lentamente la manica dalla parte del fianco ferito.  
“Sei fortunato, è superficiale”.  
Con gesti meccanici ed esperti bagna una garza e la passa con delicatezza sulla ferita, stando ben attento a non farvi entrare l'acqua. I suoi occhi sono a pochi centimetri dalla pelle chiara di Sherlock, e John non può fare a meno di notare quanto la linea rossastra del taglio sia in netto contrasto con l'epidermide immacolata che la circonda. Avverte l'impulso di accarezzare quella porzione di cute per saggiarne la consistenza, passarci le dita più volte e in più direzioni, posarci le labbra. Si paralizza con la mano che regge la garza a mezz'aria, leggermente tremante, e rimane immobile per qualche secondo, prima di scattare all'indietro per cercare di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra sé e Sherlock con una sola mossa.  
“John, stai bene?” gli chiede lui aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
Non giunge nessuna risposta da parte del suo ex coinquilino, che continua a restare sul pavimento in una posizione innaturale, con il fiato corto e gli occhi spalancati.  
“Stai bene?” gli chiede di nuovo preoccupato, inginocchiandosi accanto a lui e prendendogli il volto tra le mani per costringerlo a guardarlo. John si sente quasi bruciare laddove la pelle di Sherlock tocca la sua, e sussulta abbassando di nuovo lo sguardo. Si costringe a fornire una spiegazione al suo amico nonostante il suo turbamento.  
“Saresti potuto morire oggi. Morire per davvero, intendo.” Non è una domanda, ma una constatazione inappuntabile e dolorosa. “Credo che questa cosa mi abbia un po'...destabilizzato.”  
John si alza dandogli le spalle appena possibile e si dirige di nuovo verso il lavandino. Si bagna la faccia con acqua ghiacciata, evitando sia di guardarsi allo specchio, sia di rivolgere lo sguardo in direzione del viso sospettoso e indagatore di Sherlock. Non riesce a capire cosa diavolo gli stia succedendo: prima l'irrazionale paura che l'ha colto appena ha saputo che stava lavorando ad un caso così pericoloso da solo, poi _questo_. Non è capace di dare un nome al folle momento di pazzia che si è impadronito di lui pochi secondi prima.  
“John...” Sherlock lo chiama piano, facendoglisi sempre più vicino. Allunga una mano verso di lui e gli afferra un braccio.  
John pensa per un attimo di reagire violentemente, di urlare a Sherlock di non toccarlo e di allontanarsi subito, ma si scopre bisognoso di quel contatto a tal punto da non riuscire a ribellarsi. Gli tornano in mente le parole di Mary riguardo alla gelosia di Sherlock e si convince che tutto ciò che sta provando sia soltanto suggestione. È stanco, spaventato e stordito, e ciò che sta accadendo non ha alcun senso. Eppure non riesce a non voltarsi verso Sherlock, a non guardare le sue labbra socchiuse e a non desiderare di stringerle tra i denti e baciarle.  
Si copre il volto con una mano e si lascia sfuggire un gemito disperato.  
“John, mi vuoi spiegare cosa sta succedendo?” Spiandolo dallo spazio tra le sue dita, John osserva l'espressione genuinamente stupita e sconcertata di Sherlock, la stessa che appare sul suo viso tutte le volte che si trova ad affrontare situazioni in cui sono coinvolte emozioni invece di ragionamenti.  
Sembra così ingenuo, con le morbide rughe che gli scolpiscono la fronte e le pupille dilatate, e John sente un macigno scivolargli sul petto quando si rende conto di aver rischiato di non vedere mai più quei lineamenti. È un gesto istintivo, il suo, una decisione da soldato e da medico: azzera la distanza tra i loro corpi e lo stringe a sé, come se fosse un'emergenza e la sua vita dipendesse da quel gesto. In un groviglio confuso di braccia, John cerca e trova la bocca di Sherlock, premendola con forza contro la sua in un bacio disperato, fatto di labbra e di denti. Il contatto dura pochissimi secondi, tanti quanti bastano a John per rintracciare all'interno del suo cervello tutte le informazioni che contrastano con ciò che sta facendo e ne evidenziano l'assurdità. Spinge Sherlock lontano da sé allungando le braccia e ne osserva con vergogna il volto confuso e arrossato.  
“Scusa”, mormora con voce rauca e innaturale, “non sto bene, Sherlock, è stata una lunga giornata. Non ne parleremo mai più, d'accordo?” Cerca di mostrarsi indifferente e distaccato, ma sa per certo che mentire a Sherlock non è una mossa molto intelligente. Si incammina verso il salotto dandogli volentieri le spalle, camminando così velocemente da dare l'impressione di voler fuggire.  
“Dove vai?” gli chiede Sherlock atono, dopo averlo seguito in silenzio nella penombra.  
“A casa.”  
Davanti alla laconica risposta di John, il detective si siede sulla poltrona nera accavallando le gambe, con la camicia ancora aperta e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.  
John si ferma sulla porta, con il cuore in gola e una domanda sulle labbra.  
“Sherlock,” lo chiama quasi sottovoce, “perché dormi in camera mia?”  
Un silenzio carico di esitazione e menzogna cala tra loro per un tempo indefinito, che John quantifica in qualche decina di secondi. La risposta di Sherlock è fioca e palesemente costruita.  
“Ho pensato che fosse più comodo utilizzare la mia vecchia camera per gli esperimenti. Sai, liberare la cucina...”  
John annuisce con le labbra serrate, capendo più di quanto non voglia capire, e si volta di nuovo verso le scale, scendendole di corsa per gettarsi nella notte e far tacere i propri pensieri sostituendoli con i rumori di Londra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Il nome dell'Artista Minotauro e di tutti i personaggi coinvolti nella vicenda derivano dal concept album di David Bowie “1.Outside”, che narra di un futuro distopico in cui “l'omicidio e la mutilazione di corpi umani sono diventati l'ultima tendenza underground di una nuova forma d'arte degenerata. Il personaggio principale, il detective Nathan Adler, si trova nella posizione di dover investigare sulla morte di una ragazzina quattordicenne, Baby Grace Blue, ritrovata orribilmente seviziata e smembrata ed esposta come una macabra opera d'arte.” (da Wikipedia). [QUI](http://www.velvetgoldmine.it/testi/Outside_DiaryOfNathanAdler.html) potete trovare il “Diario di Nathan Adler” scritto dallo stesso Bowie.
> 
>  
> 
> 2) Nonostante Sherlockology a [QUESTO](http://www.sherlockology.com/props/johns-pistol) indirizzo spieghi come la pistola di John sia una Sig Sauer P226R e non una Browning L9A1, Jim Moriarty e tantissime fanfiction l'hanno trasformato in un headcanon! Perciò, Browning L9A1 sia and I regret nothing. 


	4. Body and soul come together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando si trovano l’uno di fronte all’altro, restano a guardarsi per un paio di secondi, prima che Sherlock si sieda con la solita schiena rigida e diritta. Le loro mani sono a pochi centimetri, e basterebbe un piccolo movimento delle dita da parte di entrambi per congiungerle, eppure rimangono separate da quella distanza che è più astratta che concreta. Dopo un paio di minuti passati in assoluto silenzio, giunge il momento di azzerare quella distanza: John si volta lentamente verso Sherlock, avvicinandosi col bacino, e prende il suo volto tra le mani.   
> “Fermami, Sherlock.”  
> L’altro rimane immobile, con la bocca socchiusa a pochi centimetri dalla sua.  
> “Fermami perché sto per fare una cosa di cui mi pentirò per il resto della mia vita.”

“John Watson.” Ella lo accoglie nel suo studio con un sorriso triste e un po' compassionevole. “Non mi aspettavo di rivederla dopo le ultime sedute.”  
John non risponde e si limita a piegare le labbra in una smorfia sarcastica mentre si siede sulla sedia familiare su cui ha passato molti pomeriggi.  
“Mi dica cosa sta succedendo.” La voce di Ella è calda come al solito, e nel sentirla John non può fare a meno di stringere i pugni, leggermente infastidito e deluso da se stesso per essere di nuovo in quello studio.  
“Di sicuro legge i giornali”.  
“Non è qui per ciò che hanno scritto i giornali. Sarebbe venuto un mese fa, non adesso. Mi dica cosa le succede, John.”  
Un profondo sospiro lascia le labbra del dottore, che tornano a stringersi subito dopo in una linea storta dalla rabbia.  
“Sherlock. È tornato, come sa.” Ella annuisce e comincia a scribacchiare sul suo taccuino. “Ed io mi sento. Non lo so come mi sento, a dire la verità.”  
“Arrabbiato?” interviene la psicanalista, “è normale, John, le ha nascosto...”  
“No, non sono arrabbiato. Ho smesso di esserlo pochi giorni dopo il suo ritorno, stranamente. Quando l’ho rivisto pensavo che non avrei mai potuto perdonarlo, ma è stato persino più facile di quanto credessi.”  
“Allora mi dica cosa prova.”  
“Sono...preoccupato. È una cosa che peggiora di giorno in giorno, la paura che gli succeda qualcosa mi...” si interrompe di nuovo, cercando di trovare la parola giusta, “opprime.”  
“È una paura irrazionale?” Le mani di Ella si congelano a mezz'aria, reggendo la penna.  
“Certo che lo è. Voglio dire, ho tutte le ragioni di preoccuparmi visto il lavoro che fa, ma è qualcosa di diverso...”  
La psicanalista annuisce e ricomincia a scrivere. John si sporge leggermente per sbirciare, ritirandosi subito quando lo sguardo di Ella torna a posarsi su di lui.  
“E poi...” esordisce, bloccandosi di colpo.  
“È successo qualcos'altro, John?”  
“Due sere fa.”  
“La ascolto.”  
John apre la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiude immediatamente. Cosa dovrebbe dirle? Che ha provato il desiderio di baciare il suo migliore amico? Scuote la testa e sbuffa incredulo. È eterosessuale ed è sposato con una donna meravigliosa che ama, non c’è alcun bisogno di confessare alla propria psicanalista un folle impulso di un attimo, condizionato da una giornata decisamente fuori dall’ordinario. L’ha visto sul pavimento privo di sensi e a rischio collasso, è normale che la cosa l’abbia destabilizzato e sconvolto, a tal punto da fare quello che ha fatto. Non ha fatto niente di grave, in realtà: Sherlock è il suo migliore amico e sa di nutrire un sentimento forte nei suoi confronti, anche se per la maggior parte del tempo vorrebbe strozzarlo. Non c’è nulla di ambiguo in ciò che prova per lui.  
John annuisce prima un po’ incerto, ma subito dopo più convinto e, rincuorato dai suoi stessi pensieri, si alza di colpo.  
“Tornare da lei è stato un errore, me ne rendo conto solo adesso. Mi scusi se le ho rubato del tempo”.   
Sul volto di Ella si dipinge una buffa espressione di sorpresa che si tramuta subito dopo in disappunto. Non gli stringe la mano quando John gliela porge, e gli si rivolge con tono preoccupato.  
“John, non faccia questo errore. È venuto qui per un motivo ben preciso, me ne parli!”   
“È tutto ok.” Una breve pausa incrina la sua ostentata sicurezza, che viene ripristinata subito dopo da una scrollata di spalle. “È tutto ok, davvero. Grazie del suo aiuto!” mormora frettolosamente, muovendosi verso la porta ed aprendola. Si getta fuori dallo studio, con un sorriso tranquillo sul volto. Ella rimane sulla soglia a guardarlo un po’ delusa e un po’ stupita, prima di pronunciare con tono rassegnato il cognome del paziente successivo e accogliere nella stanza un ragazzino occhialuto e brufoloso.   
Quando sente il rumore della porta che si chiude, John tira un sospiro di sollievo e rilassa i muscoli della faccia. Tornare dalla terapista è stato un grosso, grossissimo errore, e continua a ripeterselo come per convincersene. Paga la seduta alla segretaria e a passo svelto si incammina verso l’uscita, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca del pomeriggio londinese. A poco a poco si sente meglio, e mentre cammina spedito verso la fermata della metropolitana più vicina, una calma innaturale si impadronisce di lui. Come ha potuto pensare di mettere in dubbio il suo orientamento sessuale e darlo in pasto ad una psicanalista? Non osa immaginare cosa gli avrebbe detto Ella se le avesse raccontato del bacio dato a Sherlock. Un breve, rabbioso e stupido bacio durato meno di qualche secondo. Cosa può significare se confrontato con quaranta anni di impulsi sessuali diretti soltanto al genere femminile? Gli viene quasi da ridere mentre scende le scale della stazione di Euston. Si ferma di colpo sull’ultimo scalino prima di entrare definitivamente nella galleria e tira fuori il cellulare dalla tasca. Digita due messaggi e li invia alle due persone più importanti della sua vita.

Sherlock, come va la ferita? Disinfettala e sostituisci la garza, mi raccomando. Non costringermi a telefonare a Mycroft. 

Ti va di andare fuori a cena stasera? Possiamo provare il ristorante indiano che hanno aperto la settimana scorsa a Bayswater. Un bacio, ti amo

Adesso i ruoli sono di nuovo ben definiti e tutto è tornato al suo posto.  
Sherlock è il suo migliore amico, un pazzo incosciente che continua a mettersi nei guai, l’uomo che l’ha salvato dalla sua solitudine e poi ingannato. Gli deve moltissimo e allo stesso tempo ha dei buoni motivi per odiarlo. Continuerà a prendersi cura di lui perché sa che ha lo stesso livello di responsabilità di un bambino, ma la sua casa adesso è altrove. È con Mary, che è sua moglie e l’amore della sua vita, una donna meravigliosa che ha sognato per troppo tempo. Sorride mentre rimette in tasca lo smartphone, e con rinnovata convinzione continua a scendere le scale e si dirige ai binari della Victoria Line, in direzione Brixton. Mentalmente ripassa il percorso: scenderà a Green Park per cambiare linea e salire sulla Jubilee in direzione Stanmore. Non si fermerà a Baker Street, anche se il suo cuore accelererà lievemente quando la voce automatica annuncerà l’arrivo.  
Proseguirà per cinque fermate, le solite cinque fermate che lo separano dalla sua vecchia vita, e scenderà a Kilburn.  
Tutto è tornato al suo posto.

 

*****

 

Le note del violino si interrompono all’improvviso quando i familiari passi leggeri riecheggiano nella tromba delle scale. Di Mycroft disprezza persino l’andatura, lenta ma agile come quella di un gatto, rigida e sospettosa. Quando fa il suo ingresso teatrale nel salotto del 221b, Sherlock gli indica stancamente la poltrona di fronte alla sua con l’archetto, prima di irrigidire la schiena e stringere le labbra in una smorfia di disappunto. Aspetta che Mycroft si sia seduto e abbia appoggiato al bracciolo il fedele ombrello prima di rivolgergli la parola, battendolo sul tempo. Ha sempre adorato rubargli le battute.  
“Mi stupisco sempre di come tu abbia il tempo per le visite di cortesia.”  
“Ho qualcosa di interessante da riferirti, Sherlock”. Mycroft piega appena le labbra in un sorriso freddo e calcolatore che non è certo di buon auspicio.   
Il detective inclina leggermente la testa, sbattendo le palpebre. “La curiosità mi sta uccidendo”, mormora ironico.  
“John oggi aveva un appuntamento con la sua vecchia terapista.”   
“Lo sapevo.” Sherlock comincia a pizzicare distrattamente le corde del violino. Era prevedibile che dopo l’episodio di due sere prima avrebbe cercato qualche risposta. Tipico di John.   
“Davvero?” Mycroft riceve soltanto un sorrisetto sprezzante come risposta, e decide di giocare la sua carta vincente per catturare l’attenzione del fratello. “Allora suppongo che tu sappia anche che è andato via di corsa a metà seduta.”   
Bella giocata. Sherlock alza lo sguardo e appare finalmente stupito, ma non vuole dargli troppa soddisfazione chiedendogli maggiori dettagli. Mycroft accarezza il manico dell’ombrello con la punta delle dita, come fa spesso quando riflette: vuole tenerlo sulle spine, ma allo stesso tempo rivelargli ciò che sa e studiare la sua reazione. È un gioco di espressioni e postura, una competizione di cervelli in piena regola, e nessuno dei due fratelli ha intenzione di perderla. Restano a squadrarsi con distacco, come se un’altissima parete isolante si fosse eretta tra loro e fossero costretti ad ignorarsi.   
Dopo quasi un minuto di sguardi indifferenti, è Mycroft a cedere, rompendo il silenzio con un infastidito colpo di tosse. Sherlock si chiede se lo faccia per pigrizia o perché ha riconosciuto la sconfitta; in tutti i casi, sa già cosa suo fratello sta per dirgli.  
“Pensavo che ti interessasse tutto ciò che riguarda John Watson.”  
“Risparmiami l’immenso sforzo di chiederti il contenuto degli appunti della dottoressa, Mycroft, perché è palese che nonostante la tua irritante reticenza tra qualche secondo finirai per mostrarmi il taccuino che tieni nella tasca interna della giacca e che brami così ansiosamente di farmi leggere, tanto da scomodarti a venire di persona senza nemmeno un caso da sottoporre alla mia attenzione.”   
Una volta terminato il suo veloce monologo, Sherlock scatta in avanti e porge la mano tesa al fratello. Non è un ordine - stranamente - e nemmeno una richiesta, ma una semplice anticipazione di ciò che è sicuro che stia per accadere. Infatti, con un lento movimento del braccio e una smorfia sul volto in cui condensa tutto il suo fastidio, Mycroft estrae il taccuino dalla giacca e lo posa delicatamente sul palmo aperto della mano di Sherlock. Quello capisce che non è una vera è propria sconfitta, quella del fratello: l’arma è contenuta proprio in quel bloc notes, e Mycroft non vede l’ora di usarla.  
“Non credo che tu ti aspettassi questo, caro fratello...”  
“Certo che me l’aspettavo”, risponde prontamente Sherlock prendendolo in contropiede. Stringe gli occhi e continua ad osservare la calligrafia stretta di Ella, fissando gli occhi sulle parole più rilevanti. Falso, non si aspettava che la terapista cominciasse a mettere in dubbio l’eterosessualità di John senza nemmeno essere a conoscenza del bacio. Sicuramente ha interrotto la seduta quando è arrivato a parlarne, e ciò fa presuppore con tutta probabilità che alla fine abbia concluso che la cosa non aveva troppa importanza. La terapista è un’incompetente.   
“Oh, io non credo.” Mycroft evidentemente vuole fargli capire che sa riconoscere bene ormai i segni di un suo eventuale disorientamento, pur minimo che sia. È sempre stato un fine osservatore, per quanto non gli piaccia ammetterlo. “Perché avresti dovuto?”  
Sherlock potrebbe raccontargli del bacio, strappargli quel ghigno saccente dal volto e sbalordirlo completamente. Rivelare un dettaglio del genere all’uomo meno discreto di Inghilterra però non sarebbe giusto nei confronti di John: se lo venisse a sapere si arrabbierebbe sicuramente e rimarrebbe deluso. Senza considerare poi quanto tiene all’opinione della gente e a ribadire la sua eterosessualità davanti a chiunque la metta in dubbio. No, dirlo a Mycroft sarebbe una mossa sbagliata, e Sherlock ne è perfettamente consapevole. Ma perdere l’occasione di stupire Mycroft Holmes in persona sarebbe uno sbaglio ancora più grande.  
“Mi ha baciato.”   
L’uomo aggrotta appena la fronte, stirando le labbra in un sorriso studiato. Il tentativo non è riuscito pienamente: Mycroft è fin troppo abituato a mantenere il controllo e non lascia intravedere il disorientamento che prova di sicuro all’idea che John abbia baciato volontariamente suo fratello - o più probabilmente, che qualcuno, chiunque sia, abbia baciato volontariamente suo fratello.   
“Perciò pensi che la terapista abbia ragione?” chiede con tono disinteressato, degnando a malapena di uno sguardo il taccuino che Sherlock gli restituisce per poi guardarlo alzarsi in piedi sbuffando infastidito e afferrare il violino con poca grazia e portarselo al collo.   
“Penso che la terapista sia un’incompetente. E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi, vorrei dedicarmi alle attività che più mi aggradano senza la tua irritante presenza a disturbarmi.”  
“Le mie scuse, Sherlock. Pensavo ti sentissi solo”, mormora Mycroft calcando le parole e alzandosi in piedi, pronto ad andarsene.  
Si scambiano un sorriso tagliente e subdolo, in pieno stile Holmes.  
“Io sto benissimo da solo”, ribatte Sherlock. Subito dopo riprende a suonare come se non avesse mai smesso, dal punto esatto in cui era stato interrotto. La risata sarcastica di Mycroft viene coperta dal suono acuto del violino, ma rimane sospesa tra di loro anche quando il maggiore lascia la stanza, come una domanda a cui si preferisce non rispondere.   
Gli occhi vigili del detective seguono dalla finestra la figura scura del fratello mentre appare sul marciapiede e sparisce in una berlina dai vetri oscurati, e continuano ad osservare la strada finché non si spegne l’eco dell’ultima nota del brano. Dopo aver posato il violino sul tavolo, si muove rapido verso il divano e vi si abbandona con un tonfo. Ha bisogno di riflettere, senza essere disturbato da fratelli indiscreti e sms preoccupati di John, che crede che non sappia disinfettare una ferita - cosa incredibilmente offensiva e stupida. Sherlock sistema con attenzione le mani giunte sotto il mento e chiude gli occhi.   
Rintraccia nel suo Mind Palace la consistenza e il sapore delle labbra di John. Calde, secche ed escoriate a causa della corda che gli impediva di parlare durante il rapimento. Eppure piacevoli, in modo sorprendente. Sherlock scuote la testa, quasi infastidito dai suoi stessi pensieri, e serra gli occhi ancora di più per concentrarsi sulla scena ricreata nella sua mente. I gesti di John, quasi disperati, e la sua insolita passività, causata da un improvviso imbarazzo. È un campo pressoché sconosciuto per lui, azioni imprevedibili e per nulla familiari. Non ha reagito in alcun modo, paralizzato dal disagio e dal lieve fastidio che gli ha provocato una tale vicinanza di un altro essere umano. Si stupisce di aver utilizzato l’aggettivo “lieve” e spalanca gli occhi: se l’essere umano in questione non fosse stato John ma uno qualunque, l’intensità dell’aggettivo sarebbe schizzata alle stelle e la scelta lessicale sarebbe ricaduta con tutta probabilità su “insopportabile”. Sbuffa stizzito e si mette a sedere, sporgendosi pericolosamente per afferrare il cellulare sul tavolino. Un altro messaggio da parte di John.

Sto per chiamare Mycroft. Occupati di quella dannata ferita immediatamente.

Sherlock stringe tra le mani lo smartphone, pronto ad inviargli una risposta al vetriolo con la richiesta di non seccarlo più con le sue stupide preoccupazioni, ma quando comincia a digitare si blocca, inclinando la testa di lato. Si alza di colpo, irrigidendo la schiena, e fa una deduzione che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di fare: non è infastidito dall’apprensione di John. Per un brevissimo attimo, si è sentito quasi lusingato, e prima di allora si è sentito lusingato soltanto dai complimenti alla sua intelligenza e dalle facce sconvolte degli yarders di fronte alle sue intuizioni. Getta il telefono sul divano e lo segue sbuffando, per poi arruffarsi i capelli. Non ha intenzione di rispondere al messaggio, tanto sa benissimo che John non si deciderà mai a chiamare volontariamente Mycroft, rischiando di farsi convincere ad accertarsi delle sue condizioni di persona e rovinarsi la serata. È sabato, d’altronde, e John e Mary vanno sempre a cena fuori di sabato. Si distende lentamente e torna nella posizione in cui era prima, con le mani giunte sotto al mento e gli occhi chiusi.   
Lui sta benissimo, da solo. 

 

*****

 

“Che peccato che fosse pieno...le prime recensioni erano tutte ottime!” Mary getta il mazzo di chiavi sul mobiletto dell’ingresso e si volta verso il marito, che ha già raggiunto la cucina. “Ci andiamo sabato prossimo?”  
“Come vuoi...” John non sembra ascoltarla: le dà le spalle e digita qualcosa sul cellulare. Sherlock ha ignorato i suoi sms, pensando a ragione che non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di telefonare a Mycroft. Forse non gli ha risposto perché è troppo imbarazzato a causa di quello che è successo due sere prima. O peggio, potrebbe essere arrabbiato. Nei due giorni precedenti, John si è concentrato soprattutto sulle ripercussioni che quel bacio poteva avere sulla sua vita e sulla sua identità, piuttosto che sulla reazione di Sherlock. Comincia a pensarci soltanto adesso che ha avuto il tempo di riflettere sull’accaduto, e si sente quasi in colpa. È ancora convinto che Mary abbia travisato il comportamento di Sherlock nei suoi confronti, confondendo la possessività con la gelosia, ma teme comunque che il bacio possa averlo destabilizzato. E il fatto che dorma in camera sua adesso, quella risposta evasiva e meccanica...  
“Non ti ha ancora risposto?” gli chiede Mary avvicinandosi e interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri.   
“No, ma probabilmente sarà troppo preso da qualche caso per farlo, non sono preoccupato”, mente John, “andiamo a dormire, sono esausto”.   
Posa le mani sulle guance di lei, accarezzando la pelle morbida come se lo facesse per la prima volta, e le bacia delicatamente la fronte. Da quando si conoscono non ci sono mai stati segreti tra loro, e John non può non sentirsi male al pensiero che il loro rapporto possa diventare meno sincero di quanto lo è stato finora. Mary lo guarda con occhi tristi e un po’ rassegnati, e annuisce prendendolo per mano.   
Salgono le scale in silenzio, con le dita che si intrecciano e i passi che scandiscono il tempo dilatato dalla stanchezza. Con movimenti automatici, si recano in bagno a turno, sfiorandosi appena quando sono vicini, si spogliano e si infilano il pigiama. Un quarto d’ora dopo sono a letto tra le lenzuola pulite, l’uno tra le braccia dell’altra.  
Mary strofina il naso sulla guancia di John e inspira il suo odore.  
“Ho voglia di fare l’amore con te...” Le mani della donna si spostano dal volto al petto e si insinuano sotto la maglietta, fermandosi quando hanno raggiunto la zona tra i pettorali. John si irrigidisce, improvvisamente imbarazzato da un contatto che fino a poco tempo prima sembrava la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
“Sono stanco...” mormora esitante e spaventato dalla sua stessa reazione, e sulle labbra carnose di Mary appare un sorriso amaro.   
“Strano, di solito sono le donne a trovare scuse”, risponde piccata, e il cuore di John gli sprofonda nel petto. Sa che non è assolutamente normale che un uomo si tiri indietro di fronte al sesso, in particolare uno come lui, che ha sempre amato farlo e ne ha fatto tanto.   
“Mary”, la chiama stringendola forte a sé, “hai ragione...è solo che è un periodo davvero strano per me, non...” si interrompe, per nulla sicuro su cosa dire. Vorrebbe continuare con “non so cosa mi stia succedendo” oppure con “non mi riconosco più”, ma non vuole allarmarla. Così la tranquillizza nell’unico modo che gli viene in mente, cominciando a baciarla con passione. Mary rimane un po’ sorpresa e inizialmente non ricambia, ma quando John si mette a cavalcioni su di lei e inizia a sollevarle la t-shirt che usa come pigiama, si abbandona alle sue attenzioni e chiude gli occhi, in attesa. È bellissima col viso struccato, i capelli biondi sparsi sul cuscino e le gote arrossate, e John non può fare a meno di fermarsi e restare qualche secondo a guardarla, per poi sfilarle la maglia dal collo e posare le mani sui suoi seni. Si china per baciarli delicatamente, tracciando il contorno dell’areola con le labbra. Si stupisce sempre di quanto sia morbida quella porzione di pelle: la accarezza con la lingua, e Mary si lascia sfuggire una risatina.  
“Mi fai il solletico, lo sai...” sussurra, allontanandogli la testa dal suo petto con una mano. John non ricambia la risata, e comincia a baciarle la pancia quasi con disperazione, scendendo sempre più giù e fermandosi soltanto per toglierle i pantaloni. Bacia ancora ogni centimetro di pelle che rivela, con precisione quasi maniacale, accarezzando la sua biancheria semplice e colorata. Lei non è un tipo da completini in pizzo o camicie da notte di raso, ma non ne ha bisogno per essere femminile e sensuale. Quando la spoglia del tutto, Mary si tira su e gli toglie con urgenza la maglietta, accarezzandogli la schiena con una mano e posando l’altra sul cavallo dei pantaloni. Non sentendolo ancora eccitato, comincia a massaggiarlo da sopra la stoffa e a baciarlo sulle labbra allo stesso tempo. John chiude gli occhi e si lascia sfuggire automaticamente un gemito di piacere, ma più i movimenti della mano della donna si fanno serrati, più una strana sensazione di disagio si fa largo nel suo petto. Quando riapre gli occhi si trova davanti l’espressione triste, imbarazzata - persino delusa? - di Mary che si aspetta di sentire la sua erezione indurirsi sotto le sue carezze. Una morsa stringe la gola di John, che si sente divorare dall’umiliazione e avvampa.   
“Scusami...” La voce gli si spezza non appena inizia a parlare.  
“Amore, non c’è problema, sono stata una stupida ad insistere...”  
“No.” John la fa stendere di nuovo sul materasso e ricomincia a baciarla, mordendole le labbra e stringendo i suoi seni tra le mani. La sua pelle è morbida, è ancora più morbida di quanto ricordasse, e anche se i suoi occhi stretti non possono vederla è bianca e senza imperfezioni. La sua mano scende sul fianco morbido, e lo sente improvvisamente più sodo e compatto, quasi marmoreo. Un ciuffo di capelli gli solletica la fronte, e John non può vederne il colore, ma è assolutamente certo che sia scuro, uno scurissimo ricciolo ribelle che si incolla alla sua fronte sudata. Tutto il calore del suo corpo confluisce al bacino, e la sua erezione comincia ad indurirsi fino a fargli male. Interrompe la lunga sequenza di baci per pronunciare il suo nome come se fosse una preghiera e posare le labbra su quel fianco liscio, immacolato se non fosse per quella ferita superficiale che ne rovina l’armonia...  
John spalanca gli occhi di colpo, sentendo mancare il respiro. Si allontana da sua moglie come se scottasse, alzandosi in piedi e cominciando a guardarsi attorno, terrorizzato e a misurare la stanza a passo svelto. Si ripete che non può essere successo davvero, che non ha veramente visto Sherlock nel corpo di sua moglie abbracciato al suo.  
Il volto di Mary è atterrito e confuso, e una rabbia incontrollabile esplode nel petto di John. Spalanca l’armadio con un calcio, togliendosi i pantaloni del pigiama e infilandosi le prime cose che trova, mentre lacrime silenziose solcano le guance di sua moglie.   
“Dove vai?” gli chiede piangendo quando John apre la porta e si lancia sulle scale. La sua domanda non ottiene nessuna risposta e nessuna reazione, così come la sua corsa disperata fino all’ingresso. John non le parla e non si volta, e quando sparisce nel buio del vialetto, Mary non può fare altro che guardarlo allontanarsi restando in piedi sulla porta, a singhiozzare avvolta in un lenzuolo sgualcito.

 

*****

 

“Stiamo chiudendo, signori!”   
La voce seccata del barista riscuote John da una specie di confusa riflessione sul senso della vita. Il quarto e ultimo bicchiere di whisky è ancora quasi pieno e stretto nella sua mano un po’ tremante, e i suoi sensi sono abbastanza offuscati da non ricordarsi il motivo per cui si trova in quel pub. Quell’improvviso rumore basta a farlo ripiombare in un incubo troppo reale per potersi semplicemente svegliare, e John si trova d’accordo con il se stesso di un’ora fa: l’alcol è un’ottima soluzione. Svuota in un solo sorso tutto il bicchiere e si mette a tossire subito dopo, con la gola in fiamme e gli occhi lucidi. Appena riesce a calmarsi di nuovo, torna nello stato catatonico in cui l’ha colto la frase del barista di qualche minuto prima, e non si accorge nemmeno dell’uomo che lo sta guardando intensamente sullo sgabello a pochi centrimetri da lui.  
“Hey, amico!”   
John si volta lentamente, strizzando gli occhi, e si trova davanti un centauro con lunghi capelli arruffati, tatuaggi su buona parte delle braccia, e gilet di pelle decorato con svariate toppe che raffigurano loghi di marche di moto e di gruppi heavy metal. Gli risponde con un’alzata di sopracciglia e torna a guardare mesto il bicchiero ormai vuoto.  
“Che ti è successo? Sei uno straccio!” Gli occhi dell’uomo sono sinceramente preoccupati, e a John viene spontaneo rispondergli senza pensare.  
“Ho pensato al mio migliore amico mentre lo facevo con mia moglie.” Sussulta appena finisce la frase e si copre gli occhi con una mano, come se dirlo a voce alta lo rendesse più vero di quanto non fosse già.  
In tutta risposta, lo sconosciuto sbuffa, e senza preavviso gli dà una sonora pacca sulla spalla.  
“Anche a me è successo di pensarci, amico. Quella puttana se l’è fatto senza tanti complimenti, ci credo che ci ho pensato. Stessa cosa anche a te, eh?”   
John non può fare a meno di ridere di cuore, mentre annuisce per non essere scortese e per non essere costretto a rivelare la reale circostanza che l’ha portato a pronunciare quella frase. Di fronte allo sguardo pressante del barista, tira fuori dal portafoglio un paio di banconote e le getta sul bancone.  
“Pago anche per il mio amico, qui”, mormora tra le risate. Il centauro lo ringrazia calorosamente e lo guarda barcollare verso l’uscita con gli occhi annebbiati dall’alcol.   
L’aria fredda colpisce le gote arrossate di John come uno schiaffo, e cancella ogni traccia di ilarità sul suo volto. La sua vita al momento è un caos totale, e sta facendo soffrire tutte le persone che ama. I singhiozzi di Mary gli riecheggiano ancora nelle orecchie, e lo stomaco si piega su se stesso al ricordo dell’espressione delusa e spaventata che sua moglie gli ha rivolto. E poi c’è Sherlock, con il suo rancore e la sua gelosia, le sue non troppo velate richieste di tornare a vivere con lui, a condurre la vita che facevano prima del suo finto suicidio...Nel mezzo c’è John, con la totale confusione sui suoi sentimenti. Si chiede come diavolo sia possibile che per ben due volte abbia provato il desiderio di avere Sherlock, di averlo in un modo in cui non l’ha mai avuto e non avrebbe mai pensato di volerlo. Tutto il tempo sprecato ad irritarsi per le continue allusioni di chi li vedeva inseparabili e sospettava che ci fosse qualcosa sotto...che senso assume di fronte ad una tale, schiacciante prova contraria? Solo quella mattina era più che convinto di essere eterosessuale, cosa diavolo è cambiato in un giorno? John riesce a provare soltanto una grande rabbia, nei confronti di se stesso, di Sherlock e persino di Mary che inconsciamente l’ha spinto a vedere il suo rapporto con l’amico da un’altra, preoccupante, prospettiva. La testa gli scoppia, ma in mezzo a tutti quei dubbi e sensi di colpa, un solo pensiero emerge fino a riempirlo completamente: ha bisogno di vedere Sherlock, di assicurarsi che stia bene e che sia il solito insopportabile antipatico. I suoi piedi lo portano automaticamente alla fermata dell’autobus, e non ha certo bisogno di guardare la cartina per sapere che la linea notturna che porta a Baker Street è l’N74, anche se sono passati tre anni. Una parte di lui non ha mai lasciato il 221b, e in quel preciso istante lo sta aspettando.

 

*****

 

Sono quasi le due di notte quando la chiave di John gira nella serratura e la porta si apre con un leggero cigolio. La figura alta e slanciata di Sherlock, vestito di tutto punto con il suo solito completo scuro e la camicia viola, appare immediatamente nell’ingresso, senza dargli neanche il tempo di entrare.  
“John?” Il suo tono è incerto e sorpreso insieme.   
“Posso entrare?” gli chiede John, ricacciando indietro la voglia di prenderlo a pugni fino a collassare sul pavimento. Quando lo ha rivisto nella penombra ha avvertito l’impulso di colpire quel volto altero con un pugno ben assestato, come se così facendo potesse mettere ko il tarlo che gli rode la mente.  
Sherlock fa un passo indietro e gli fa cenno di entrare. “Sei ubriaco”.   
“Il grande detective che constata l’ovvio! Non me l’aspettavo da te.” John ride ed evita di guardarlo mentre cammina verso il centro della stanza. “Posso dormire sul tuo divano stanotte?” Una richiesta disperata e sincera, come ha modo di dedurre Sherlock.   
“È casa tua”, risponde semplicemente, e John lo ringrazia con un cenno del capo.   
“Posso usare il bagno? Devo...rinfrescarmi.”  
“Conosci la strada.”   
Sherlock lo guarda allontanarsi a passo incerto, e in un attimo capisce cos’è successo. Ha litigato con Mary per qualche ignoto motivo - evita di prendere in considerazione la possibilità che abbia qualcosa a che fare con lui - e per questo si è ubriacato pensando stupidamente che l’alcol potesse essere di qualche utilità. Niente che non succeda a tutti gli uomini ordinari sposati con donne di cui non sono innamorati. Sherlock inclina la testa, sorpreso dalla sua stessa inconscia deduzione: John non è innamorato di Mary? È questo il problema? Si muove velocemente nel buio e si rannicchia sulla sua poltrona, ripercorrendo tutti i momenti in cui la sua mente ha assorbito qualche informazione sul rapporto fra quei due. Tutto sembra portarlo in un’unica direzione, a concludere che il loro è un matrimonio sincero e felice, eppure quello che è successo due sere prime continua ad aleggiare sul suo Mind Palace come una minaccia fin troppo evidente.   
“Ho usato uno spazzolino nuovo, era nel mobiletto...spero che non ti dispiaccia.”  
“Dispiacermi?” Sherlock viene distolto dai suoi pensieri e appare per un attimo confuso, “Assolutamente no”, risponde aspro non appena capisce l’inutilità di quella domanda.   
John tossisce imbarazzato e si dirige verso il divano, sedendosi con un sospiro. Tra di loro non c’è mai stata questa tensione, questo silenzio carico di cose non dette. Sherlock passa ancora una volta lo sguardo sul volto contratto dell’altro, ne studia la linea storta delle labbra, gli occhi appannati dall’alcol, i pugni stretti posati sopra le cosce robuste. Il suo cervello non può fare a meno di dedurre il motivo per cui si trova in quella stanza, ma lo rifiuta automaticamente, come se fosse l’ipotesi più spaventosa che possa figurarsi. Così glielo chiede con ingenua semplicità, come farebbero le persone dotate di una mente normale, di empatia e di coscienza delle convenzioni sociali.  
“Hai litigato con Mary?”  
John reagisce a quell’ingenua domanda con una rabbia scrosciante.  
“Non...chiedermelo!” ringhia alzandosi in piedi e puntandogli il dito contro, “non fare finta di non saperlo! Non riesci a dedurlo, forse?” Le sue urla riempiono la casa vuota e silenziosa, seguite subito dopo dal respiro accelerato.   
Sono poche, pochissime, le situazioni che Sherlock Holmes non riesce ad affrontare a sangue freddo, e tutte le rare volte che si trova in una tale circostanza rimane immobile con gli occhi spalancati, paralizzato dallo stupore. Le labbra sono socchiuse, come a voler cercare una dose extra di aria, e la fronte corrugata è segnata da rughe di espressione ormai consolidate. Gli stessi pensieri si ripetono in loop nella sua mente, bloccandolo in una specie di limbo.  
“Sei ubriaco”, mormora con voce monotona, fissando il vuoto di fronte a sé.   
“Sì, sono ubriaco! E in questo momento vorrei soltanto baciarti o prenderti a pugni!” John si siede di nuovo sul divano con la testa tra le mani, e si lascia sfuggire un lungo sospiro tremante.   
Sherlock coglie l’occasione per fuggire: si alza di colpo e corre verso la cucina, diretto probabilmente nella stanza che non usa più da settimane.   
“Sherlock” lo chiama John con voce spezzata senza togliere le mani dal volto, “ti prego.”  
La figura scura si ferma all’improvviso. Può contare almeno centosessantaquattro motivi per cui sarebbe meglio che continuasse a camminare senza voltarsi, ignorando quella tacita richiesta, e li sta elencando mentalmente uno per uno. Giunto all’ottantasettesimo, il suo flusso di pensieri subisce un’inattesa interferenza e il ricordo delle labbra secche di John sulle sue gli fa perdere il conto. Piacevole...Le lettere di quell’aggettivo gli si dispongono davanti agli occhi, e lo spingono a voltarsi e dirigersi lentamente verso il divano. È come se il suo cervello fosse in stand by e tutte le cellule fossero impegnate a fargli ricordare quell’unico stimolo sensoriale mai provato prima.   
Quando si trovano l’uno di fronte all’altro, restano a guardarsi per un paio di secondi, prima che Sherlock si sieda con la solita schiena rigida e diritta. Le loro mani sono a pochi centimetri, e basterebbe un piccolo movimento delle dita da parte di entrambi per congiungerle, eppure rimangono separate da quella distanza che è più astratta che concreta. Dopo un paio di minuti passati in assoluto silenzio, giunge il momento di azzerare quella distanza: John si volta lentamente verso Sherlock, avvicinandosi col bacino, e prende il suo volto tra le mani.   
“Fermami, Sherlock.”  
L’altro rimane immobile, con la bocca socchiusa a pochi centimetri dalla sua.  
“Fermami perché sto per fare una cosa di cui mi pentirò per il resto della mia vita.”  
I loro respiri si confondono fino a non distinguersi più, e John sbatte le palpebre, non riuscendo più a sostenere lo sguardo impenetrabile di Sherlock. Ha bisogno di sentire il sapore della sua pelle, ormai è rassegnato. Prima che possa muoversi e prendere l’iniziativa però, sente improvvisamente le labbra di Sherlock posarsi sulle sue. L’iniziale sorpresa viene sostituita subito dall’eccitazione, e John lo circonda con le braccia tirandolo a sé, percorrendo l’ampia schiena con i palmi. Un attimo dopo sono le loro lingue a toccarsi per la prima volta: all’inizio sono movimenti insicuri, lenti e impacciati, poi si fanno sempre più audaci, accompagnati da sospiri e gemiti da parte di John. Sherlock invece ricambia il bacio in modo silenzioso, leccando le sue labbra ad occhi chiusi come se lo stesse assaporando. Con un gesto improvviso e un po’ goffo, posa le mani sui fianchi di John, muovendole con cura come per saggiarne la consistenza e la forma. È quasi sorpreso ma incoraggiato quando l’altro trema sotto le sue carezze, e continua a far scorrere i palmi fino ad accarezzare le cosce fasciate dai jeans. John sussulta e interrompe il bacio quando sente la sua mano fin troppo vicina all’inguine.  
“Che cos’è questo?” chiede quasi ansimando, con una mano sul petto.  
“Io...” Sherlock appare confuso e scatta all’indietro. “Pensavo fosse...qualcosa di simile ad un bacio...”  
John non riesce a non ridere dell’ingenuità di quella risposta, e lo zittisce slanciandosi di nuovo verso di lui e mordendogli piano le labbra. Stavolta il bacio è più disinvolto, e le mani di entrambi si spingono ben oltre le carezze delicate di poco prima. Quelle di John si posano sul petto di Sherlock, cercando alla cieca i bottoni per aprirli e poter finalmente toccare la pelle che infesta i suoi pensieri da giorni e giorni. Quando comincia a sbottonare la camicia con poca grazia, Sherlock si irrigidisce e smette di ricambiare il bacio.   
“John...” lo avverte con tono preoccupato, e l’altro si rende conto del motivo del suo turbamento appena abbassa gli occhi sui suoi pantaloni. Arrossisce e si lascia sfuggire una risatina stupida causata dal troppo whisky.   
“Credo che sia normale...”  
“Per quanto mi riguarda, non definirei esattamente normale, e di certo non frequente, questo fenomeno riflesso alle tue...”  
“Oh, Sherlock, sta’ zitto”, esclama John ricominciando a sfilargli la camicia, “sono troppo ubriaco per seguire il filo dei tuoi discorsi”. Non gli dà modo di ribattere ed occupa subito la sua bocca con brevi baci a fior di labbra, mentre gli accarezza il petto finalmente libero da ogni costrizione. Si prende un momento di pausa per guardarlo ed esaminarlo come ha fatto di nascosto due sere prima: accarezza i capezzoli prima con le labbra, senza baciarli o leccarli, e poi con le guance, scendendo lungo la linea disegnata dai pochi peli chiari della pancia. Sul fianco la ferita è ancora lì, fresca anche se curata, per fortuna, e John la tocca delicatamente con l’indice. Ne bacia il contorno, saziando finalmente il suo desiderio più singolare, e afferra con i denti un piccolo lembo di pelle, scoprendolo persino più morbido di quanto immaginasse. Si rende conto all’improvviso degli addominali contratti di Sherlock e del suo volto teso.  
“Va tutto bene?” gli chiede con voce roca, e riceve come risposta uno sguardo perfettamente serio.  
“Sto benissimo John, piantala di fare domande stupide.”   
Rincuorato dalla sua risposta, John si libera di colpo della maglietta e ricomincia a baciarlo con foga sempre maggiore, stringendolo a sé per sentire finalmente i loro corpi a contatto. La sua erezione costretta nei pantaloni si fa sempre più dolorosa e avrebbe bisogno di essere liberata, ma per quanto l’alcol inibisca buona parte dei suoi scrupoli, una remota parte del suo cervello continua a ricordargli che la persona che sta baciando è un uomo ed è il suo migliore amico. E lui non è gay, non è neanche lontanamente gay...  
Ogni traccia di resistenza viene spazzata via nel momento in cui Sherlock posa una mano sul rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni. Un lungo gemito incoraggiante lascia le sue labbra nonostante i movimenti della mano dell’altro siano troppo lenti ed incerti, come se fosse la prima volta o non li utilizzasse da un’infinità di tempo. Le gambe gli tremano per l’eccitazione e l’attesa, come non accadeva ormai da mesi, e per avere un po’ di sollievo apre il bottone dei jeans con le dita. Sherlock continua il suo massaggio da sopra i boxer, e a John manca il respiro quando lo sente così vicino, separato soltanto dal sottile strato di stoffa. Si ripete un paio di volte che fa ancora in tempo a fermarsi, che in fondo non è successo nulla e tutto può tornare come prima, ma la mano di Sherlock raggiunge finalmente la sua pelle rovente e in quel preciso istante capisce di aver superato il punto di non ritorno, la beatitudine a cui sa di non poter più rinunciare. Sta per chiudere gli occhi ed abbandonarsi all’incredibile calore che lo fa fremere e sudare, ma guardare il volto di Sherlock per una volta fuori controllo è un’occasione troppo rara da lasciarsi sfuggire. A chi non è abituato a vedere quei lineamenti da ormai più di quattro anni - preferisce pensare di non averlo mai perso neanche per un attimo, di non aver passato neanche un giorno senza di lui - sembrerebbe perfettamente normale, eppure tanti dettagli piccoli ma significativi lo distinguono dal solito. Il colorito è più roseo e le macchie violacee dipinte dall’imbarazzo gli imbrattano il collo, gli occhi attenti sono velati da una preoccupazione confermata dalla solita fronte corrugata su cui scendono un paio di gocce di sudore. John però non ha dubbi: lo spettacolo più bello, quello per cui sarebbe pronto ad affrontare ogni tipo di conseguenza, sono le sue labbra gonfie e arrossate, torturate dai denti e appena socchiuse. Non si accontenta delle dita di Sherlock strette attorno alla sua erezione, vuole sentirlo gemere e chiamare il suo nome, far stare bene quell’uomo incredibilmente solo. Senza troppa difficoltà ribalta la situazione e comincia ad armeggiare con i suoi pantaloni di alta sartoria, accarezzando la stoffa tirata all’inverosimile. Sta toccando un altro uomo, si dice con sgomento, e non un uomo qualunque, ma la creatura strana e irripetibile che ha sempre creduto di voler soltanto proteggere prima di scoprire che quell’istinto di protezione implicava ben altro.   
“Cosa diavolo stiamo facendo...” mormora tra i denti mentre fa sdraiare Sherlock sul divano e lo copre col suo corpo, aprendogli i pantaloni quanto basta per liberare il suo sesso. È una sensazione nuova ed insolita per John, eppure non c’è niente di spiacevole nell’accarezzare col palmo quella porzione di pelle sottile ed elastica, e sentire le vene pulsare sotto la superficie. Comincia a muovere la mano un po’ dubbioso, pensando ai gesti che piacciono di più a lui personalmente e cercando di ricrearli, pur non avendolo mai fatto. Un brivido scuote i fianchi di Sherlock, ma le sue labbra si stringono in una smorfia come di dolore e i muscoli si contraggono.   
“Lasciati andare, Sherlock...” gli parla dolcemente sulle labbra mentre comincia a muovere sempre più velocemente la mano sul suo membro, accarezzando la punta col pollice. Finalmente, dalla bocca di Sherlock esce il primo gemito soffocato, e subito dopo le sue lunghe dita affusolate si infilano tra i due corpi e afferrano l’erezione trascurata di John. Cominciano a muoversi allo stesso ritmo, ansimando l’uno sulla pelle dell’altro fino a respirarsi, l’odore di whisky e di chissà quale composto chimico che si mescolano e si confondono.   
“Oh, John...” Bastano quelle due parole, pronunciate da Sherlock con voce ancora più calda del solito, perché John raggiunga l’orgasmo. Dopo pochi secondi, i muscoli del suo corpo cominciano a tremare violentemente, e con un grido strozzato viene nel pugno stretto di Sherlock. Lottando contro la sua volontà che gli imporrebbe di abbandonarsi alla stanchezza e godersi il proprio appagamento, continua a muovere la mano sul sesso di Sherlock ormai prossimo al limite, guardando il suo volto trasfigurato dall’estasi come se fosse il più incredibile dei prodigi. Si ferma soltanto quando quel corpo esile freme contro la sua pelle e il seme caldo di Sherlock - soltanto Sherlock, non più un uomo, non più il suo migliore amico - gli bagna le dita e l’addome. John crolla su di lui appena le contrazioni dei suoi muscoli si arrestano e chiude gli occhi, sfinito: non un solo pensiero gli attraversa la mente mentre cede di colpo al sonno improvviso. Prima di soccombere ha soltanto il tempo di pensare che la pelle morbida di Sherlock che gli accarezza il petto è la sensazione più familiare che abbia mai provato.   
È questa la sua casa. 

 

*****

 

Un insopportabile mal di testa è l’unica cosa di cui John è pienamente consapevole quando riapre gli occhi la mattina dopo. Si trova subito davanti i pettorali lisci e leggermente sudati di Sherlock, e tutti i ricordi della notte precedente cominciano ad affiorare a poco a poco, intensificando il dolore già fortissimo alla nuca.   
Ha fatto sesso con il suo migliore amico. È successo davvero, alla fine. John “tre continenti” Watson, l’uomo che pur non essendo un adone riusciva a conquistare le reginette di bellezza al college, ha avuto un’esperienza omosessuale.  
Ed è quasi con orrore che ammette che sia stata una delle più emozionanti della sua vita.  
Si tira faticosamente su cercando di non gravare troppo sull’altro, e guardandolo si accorge che è del tutto sveglio e lo sta scrutando con un’espressione indecifrabile. John finge baldanza e spavalderia, ma non può fare a meno di sentirsi terribilmente in imbarazzo, visto e considerato che hanno dormito l’uno sopra all’altro con i pantaloni calati come due ragazzini.  
“Sei...già sveglio?” gli chiede schiarendosi poi la voce, uscita più rauca ed incerta di quanto desiderasse.  
“Io non ho dormito”, risponde Sherlock facendo finta a sua volta di essere a suo agio.  
“Oh.” Durante la breve pausa i loro occhi si incontrano e leggono in quelli dell’altro lo stesso inaffrontabile imbarazzo. “Quindi sei rimasto qui mentre io dormivo? Tutto il tempo?”  
“Sì. È strano? Non è quello che le persone fanno normalmente dopo...” Sherlock lascia cadere la frase, come ben poche volte gli ha sentito fare.  
“Le persone normalmente dormono insieme, Sherlock. Ma perché ti interessa ciò che fanno le persone normalmente?”  
“Per nessun motivo.”  
Dopo il breve ed imbarazzato scambio di battute, John rotola su un fianco e atterra goffo in ginocchio sul pavimento, tirandosi su i pantaloni e i boxer in fretta e furia. Ha bisogno di una doccia e di un forte analgesico. Quando si alza rischia seriamente di cadere come un idiota, ed è costretto a sedersi di nuovo sul divano, con le gambe a pochi centimetri dalla nudità di Sherlock ancora esposta, stavolta alla luce del sole. John si rialza immediatamente, scattando verso la cucina come se avesse visto un fantasma, per poi recuperare un po’ di autocontrollo e fingere indifferenza.   
“Vuoi un té?” gli chiede con la voce più acuta e sottile del solito.  
“No, grazie”, risponde Sherlock alzandosi e rivestendosi con tutta calma, come se non si fosse accorto dell’imbarazzante stato di agitazione in cui versa John. Lo guarda sparire nel corridoio diretto in bagno e riapparire sistemato come ha potuto pochi minuti dopo, aprendo e chiudendo i pugni velocemente per prendere un po’ di coraggio.  
“Sherlock...” esordisce con sicurezza, schiarendosi la voce, “credo che l’alcol mi abbia aiutato a prendere tutto questo un po’ troppo alla leggera, ieri notte. Ho bisogno di tempo.”  
Sherlock apre e chiude la bocca, voltandosi poi verso di lui con un’espressione urgente.  
“John...” comincia a dirgli, visibilmente turbato, ma l’altro lo interrompe subito.  
“No, lasciami finire. Sono sposato, Sherlock...e incredibilmente confuso. Non ho idea di come affrontare ciò che è successo, ma ti prometto che cercherò di fare chiarezza il prima possibile. Te lo devo”, conclude con la voce di nuovo un po’ rauca e tremante, prima di incamminarsi a passo svelto verso la porta senza dare a Sherlock la possibilità di rispondere.   
“John...” prova a chiamarlo il detective con poca convinzione, rinunciandoci appena sente il rumore del portone del 221 che si apre e si chiude subito dopo.   
Si siede di nuovo sul divano che è stato teatro del loro incontro, con le mani giunte sotto il mento e gli occhi chiusi come al solito. Inspira profondamente e prova a concentrarsi sulle sensazioni estreme provate quella notte: ancora il sapore delle labbra di John, la consistenza della sua lingua, la forma dei suoi fianchi, l’orgasmo. Cerca di razionalizzarle per dare a ciascuna una spiegazione e un posto nel suo Mind Palace, in cui da tempo immemore mancano completamente informazioni del genere. Le ha cancellate, con tutta probabilità, classificandole come dettagli non utili e trascurabili. Si chiede se non sia il caso di cancellarle anche stavolta, relegandole in quella parte della sua mente a cui si nega personalmente l’accesso per non rischiare il sovraccarico. Da quando conosce John ha aggiunto la categoria “amico” nell’angusta sezione dedicata ai rapporti umani, ma non ne trova un’altra in cui inserirlo dopo quello che è successo. Prova a concentrarsi su ciò che prova per lui, analizzando il senso di vuoto che ha capito di provare quando John è assente - ovvero spesso - la gelosia nei confronti di chi, come Mary, può passare più tempo insieme a lui, il desiderio, realizzato soltanto poche ore prima, di sentirlo fisicamente vicino. Sherlock non ha mai provato niente del genere per nessun essere umano, e perciò non sa come classificarlo. Ha provato a dirlo a John prima, mentre quello straparlava di cose ovvie come al solito, ma non l’ha ascoltato ed è fuggito in preda al panico.   
Sherlock non sa, non è in grado di sapere, ed è una condizione che non gli piace affatto. Sherlock tende ad eliminare le fonti di confusione. 

 

*****

 

 

Quando John arriva davanti al portone della casa che condivide con sua moglie, indugia per qualche secondo con la mano sulla maniglia. È ancora sudato, sgualcito e palesemente in preda ad un dopo-sbronza, seppur meno grave di quelli sperimentati in gioventù, e vorrebbe che Mary non lo vedesse così. Si chiede sbiancando all’improvviso se non abbia ancora l’odore riconoscibile di Sherlock sulla sua pelle. Prima che possa decidere cosa fare, la porta si apre di scatto e John deve fare un balzo indietro per evitare di essere travolto.  
“Mary”, mormora sottovoce quando riconosce la figura sulla soglia. Ampie occhiaie gli segnano il volto stanco, ed è vestita con la tuta che usa per stare in casa, ma ha in mano la borsa e le chiavi di casa. “Stavi uscendo?”  
“Ti stavo venendo a cercare”, risponde lei guardandosi le scarpe.  
“Dove?”  
“Da Sherlock”.   
I due restano in silenzio per qualche secondo prima che Mary rientri in casa e lasci la porta aperta, invitando tacitamente John a rientrare.   
Il soggiorno e la sala da pranzo sono perfettamente in ordine, almeno ad una prima occhiata - se le sue capacità deduttive fossero migliori potrebbe notare qualcosa di strano, come qualche fazzoletto di carta lasciato in giro – e Mary sembra piuttosto calma, anche se scossa.  
“Puoi sederti, per favore?” È più un ordine che una gentile richiesta: sua moglie sa essere piuttosto persuasiva quando lo desidera. John obbedisce senza fiatare anche se vorrebbe solo correre in bagno e farsi una doccia per togliersi quella notte di dosso, e prende posto sulla sedia che la donna gli ha indicato, attorno ad una tavola sparecchiata su cui non c'è alcun indizio che possa far pensare ad un'ipotetica colazione.  
Mary lo guarda per la prima volta da quando è arrivato, e John ha finalmente modo di vedere che non è affatto arrabbiata: il suo sguardo è insieme triste, rassegnato, deluso, ma non c’è traccia di collera in quegli occhi grandi.   
“Devo chiederti una cosa ma non so come chiedertela...” La voce della donna è tremante e acuta, e un brivido corre lungo la schiena di John: perché si comporta come se sapesse? Forse è soltanto un’impressione dettata dal suo stesso senso di colpa ed in realtà non ha capito ancora niente. E se avesse capito cosa le direbbe? Non ha riflettuto abbastanza, è successo solo la notte prima, non ha idea di cosa farebbe se Mary gli chiedesse di scegliere adesso, in questo preciso istante. Deglutisce e la guarda con un’espressione implorante.  
“Mary, io devo chiederti scusa per...”  
“Non mi interessano le tue scuse, non adesso”, lo interrompe duramente lei, prima di alzarsi ed allontanarsi dal tavolo. Appoggia la schiena al frigorifero e incrocia le braccia, respirando velocemente.  
“L’avete fatto? Eri da lui stanotte.”  
Il mondo che John ha faticosamente costruito dopo la finta morte di Sherlock sembra crollare in un attimo, e se non fosse seduto avrebbe avuto bisogno di reggersi a qualcosa. Il panico lo invade ad ondate, e deve fare affidamento su tutto il suo addestramento militare per mantenere la calma e costringersi a continuare quella conversazione invece di scappare più lontano possibile.  
“Come fai a sapere che ero a Baker Street?” le chiede senza guardarla dopo quel silenzio colpevole.  
“Gps. Ho telefonato alla polizia dicendo che potevi essere scomparso, e dato che fortunatamente il tuo cellulare era acceso - anche se non rispondevi - hanno rintracciato il segnale. Come vedi ho anch’io intuizioni molto brillanti a volte, non solo il tuo amico”. Il tono diventa più aspro ad ogni parola che pronuncia. “Ti ho fatto una domanda, John”. La voce di Mary viene spezzata dal pianto.  
Lui si copre il volto con una mano, pregando che sia soltanto un incubo, che tutte le sue certezze non stiano andando in pezzi, ma il senso di perdita e la disperazione non se ne vanno. Restano per ricordargli quanto male sta per fare ad una delle persone a cui tiene di più al mondo. Non riesce a parlare, a confessare in modo coraggioso ed articolato, così annuisce vigliaccamente.  
Mary emette un gemito di dolore e poi si tappa la bocca con la mano, mordendo il palmo per non impedirsi di piangere. Vederla soffrire in quel modo fa provare a John il desiderio di tornare indietro e trattenersi, dimenticare ciò che prova per Sherlock e i momenti meravigliosi che hanno vissuto insieme quella notte, ma il tempo va sempre e solo avanti e non si può fare altro che affrontare le conseguenze delle proprie azioni.  
“Da quanto tempo?” gli chiede Mary stringendo i denti, voltandosi verso la finestra per non farsi vedere mentre piange. John si alza di scatto, raggiungendola.  
“No, solo stanotte! Non ti ho mai mentito, Mary, possiamo dimenticare tutto, posso rimediare...” Quando le afferra le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi, la donna lo allontana con un colpo della mano.  
“Mi hai chiamato Sherlock ieri sera, mentre facevamo l’amore!” urla spintonandolo, e per lo stupore John non oppone resistenza. Si siede di nuovo sulla stessa sedia, distrutto, chiedendosi come sia possibile non accorgersi di una cosa del genere.  
“Sei innamorato di lui?” gli chiede lei a bruciapelo, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. John non può rispondere perché non ne ha idea, ha una tale confusione nella testa e nel cuore da non riuscire a pensarci neanche per un istante.  
“Non lo so”, risponde sinceramente, nascondendo ancora il volto tra le mani.  
“Io credo che tu lo sia...da sempre”, sussurra Mary mentre una lacrima gli riga la guancia, “e solo una stupida come me poteva non accorgersene...” aggiunge sottovoce mentre si lascia cadere lentamente per terra, con la schiena ancora appoggiata al frigo. John non riesce a trattenersi e la raggiunge, circondandola con le braccia e stringendola forte a sé per calmare i suoi singhiozzi.   
“Mi dispiace, mi dispiace...” ripete sull’orlo del pianto anche lui, cullandola al suono di quelle parole ormai inutili ma doverose. Non può fare a meno di pensare che sia la fine: credeva di aver trovato un equilibrio, qualcosa che durasse per tutta la vita e fosse per lui un porto sicuro, ma è stata soltanto una breve, meravigliosa illusione. John non è fatto per la stabilità e la sicurezza: le ha ricercate dopo la morte di Sherlock soltanto perché aveva l’anima talmente distrutta da non riuscire più a capire di cosa avesse bisogno.   
“Lo so...” geme Mary in risposta, nascondendo il volto sul suo petto, “noi due abbiamo avuto una possibilità soltanto perché credevi che fosse morto.”  
“Io non lo sapevo, non immaginavo...Ti ho amata davvero, non ti ho mai mentito..”  
“È questo il problema, capisci? Non posso neanche odiarti...non mi rimane nulla.”  
John non trova parole abbastanza forti da consolarla, così rimane in silenzio e continua ad abbracciarla finché il respiro si fa più lento e controllato e le sue spalle smettono di tremare. 

 

  
*****

 

I due giorni successivi passano come se fossero ore: John si assenta dal lavoro e rimane tutto il giorno a casa con Mary. Passano il tempo a parlare di tutto e di niente, di aneddoti e storie appartenenti al passato. È un lungo e doloroso commiato, il loro: non piangono più, almeno di fronte all’altro, e restano per ore a baciarsi dolcemente sui capelli, sulla fronte, sulle guance, sulla labbra. Sono entrambi consapevoli che siano baci d’addio, che per loro non ci possa essere un futuro: Mary si dice che forse da qualche parte esiste un universo parallelo in cui Sherlock non è mai esistito e loro due sono invecchiati insieme. La fantasia è sempre stata il suo appiglio, fin da bambina, e così non riesce a fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi ed immaginare lei e John anziani e rugosi, ancora marito e moglie, ancora nella loro casetta di Kilburn con un montascale per salire al piano di sopra senza fatica e le solite aiuole da curare in giardino  
Ma in questa realtà non esistono palloni aerostatici che volano alti tra le nuvole (1) e il lieto fine per loro è impossibile.  
Quando all’alba del terzo giorno si svegliano ancora abbracciati, con le dita intrecciate sotto al cuscino, Mary si libera dalla stretta e si volta verso John, guardandolo intensamente.   
“Che ci fai ancora qui? Non c’è più nulla per te.”   
“Non voglio lasciarti sola”, mormora lui scuotendo la testa.  
“Sono già sola, John. Stiamo solo peggiorando le cose. Hai sentito Sherlock in questi giorni?” Il silenzio che riceve come risposta le fa capire che non lo ha più cercato, probabilmente in segno di rispetto nei suoi confronti. “Così lo perderai”.  
“Gli ho chiesto del tempo...” obietta John aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
“Ne avete perso fin troppo, credo.”  
Un raggio di sole comincia a filtrare dalla finestra ed illumina il viso rotondo di Mary provato dalla stanchezza. Non ha più pianto dalla mattina in cui la verità è venuta alla luce, la sua ormai è una sofferenza che va oltre alle lacrime e alle manifestazioni fisiche.   
John le accarezza una guancia con l’indice. “Perché mi stai dicendo queste cose?”   
“Perché voglio che tu sia felice.” È la risposta più disarmante e sincera che poteva dargli, e soltanto una persona che lo ama davvero e profondamente sarebbe stata capace di un tale gesto di altruismo. “Va’ da lui”, sussurra infine.  
“Mary, non so se è quello che voglio...”  
“Certo che è quello che vuoi, basta che cominci ad ammetterlo con te stesso.”  
Mentre Mary si alza e si avvia verso il bagno, John rimane sdraiato sulla schiena a chiedersi se sua moglie non abbia ragione per l’ennesima volta. Sherlock gli manca terribilmente quando non lo vede e non lo sente, ma non basta certo a definire amore ciò che prova per lui. Come capire se si è innamorati di qualcuno? Sentirne la mancanza è un indizio, e John è sicuro di sentirla. Provare nei suoi confronti un forte istinto di protezione è indicativo di un attaccamento che forse va oltre l’amicizia. Sopporta pazientemente difetti madornali ed errori imperdonabili, perdonandolo ben prima di quanto si meriterebbe, e anche questo è tipico di un rapporto più profondo. Si completano e si migliorano a vicenda: John lo aiuta con le convenzioni sociali, gli impedisce di buttarsi a capofitto negli esperimenti più pericolosi, lo rende più umano, probabilmente - è quello che crede, almeno, Sherlock non glielo direbbe mai - e in cambio ottiene una vita imprevedibile, mai noiosa, fatta di dolore ma anche di colpi di scena, vittorie e soddisfazioni.  
Una vita che gli manca da morire.   
Per ultimo, il desiderio fisico: di per sé non implica l’innamoramento, ma quando alle spalle c’è tutto questo è soltanto il coronamento di un legame già consolidato.  
Nel momento in cui John spalanca gli occhi e riceve l’epifania che aspettava da troppo tempo, Mary torna in camera per vestirsi in fretta. Prima di andare al piano di sotto e chiudersi in cucina, gli sorride tristemente e lascia la porta aperta: John capisce che con quel gesto sua moglie l’ha lasciato libero. 

 

*****

 

Sherlock, dove sei? Ti raggiungo.

19 Heddon Street, tra Oxford Circus e Piccadilly, terzo piano. Decapitazione. SH

Le dita di John tamburellano ritmicamente sul sedile vuoto del taxi, in un infruttuoso tentativo di calmarsi ed adattare il suo respiro irregolare ed accelerato a quella lenta cadenza. Spenderà una fortuna ma non gli importa: deve vedere Sherlock il prima possibile e dirgli tutto quanto. Poi probabilmente andrà da Ella a riflettere sulla sua perduta eterosessualità, ma in questo momento vuole pensare soltanto alla disperata richiesta che Sherlock gli ha fatto settimane prima, quella di tornare da lui. Avrebbe dovuto capire che in quelle parole si nascondeva un sentimento forte nei suoi confronti e non un insopportabile egoismo dettato dal suo essere possessivo e refrattario al cambiamento, ma allora era ancora troppo arrabbiato con lui per ciò che gli aveva fatto per rendersene conto.   
Il taxi lo lascia davanti all’imbocco della via, e dopo aver pagato al tassista una cifra astronomica senza nemmeno accorgersene, John corre verso la zona delimitata dalla polizia e si imbatte subito in Greg.  
“Ehi, John!” lo accoglie quello con un sorriso sincero, e alza subito il nastro per farlo passare.  
“Sherlock è qui?”   
Lestrade rimane un po’ deluso dalla completa mancanza di considerazione da parte dell’altro, ma vedendolo così trafelato intuisce che si tratti di una questione urgente ed importante.  
“Certo, ti accompagno.”  
I due raggiungono il portone di un palazzo piccolo ed elegante con la facciata in mattoni chiari, e Greg fa cenno a John di salire.   
“Terzo piano”, urla alle sue spalle quando l’altro è già sfrecciato al piano di sopra salendo gli scalini due a due.  
Trova Sherlock chino attorno ad un cadavere senza testa, mentre borbotta tra sé e sé e con un metro da sarto misura la lunghezza delle maniche della giacca del morto. Non riesce a trattenere un sorriso ebete.   
“Sherlock!” lo chiama posandogli una mano sulla spalla e facendolo sussultare.  
“Oh John! Vieni a dare un’ occhiata alla ferita, la lama doveva avere un bordo estremamente...”  
“Devo parlarti, Sherlock, e ho bisogno di farlo adesso.” John cerca di mantenere un tono deciso e quasi autoritario.   
“Non adesso. Vedi quell’ecchimosi sul braccio...”  
“Adesso!”   
Due agenti della scientifica che erano nella sala accanto si affacciano per capire la fonte di quelle urla ed appaiono piuttosto confusi vedendo un uomo semplice e bassino che cerca di imporsi sul grande e geniale detective. Sherlock li caccia con un gesto della mano e poi si alza, sbuffando e facendo svolazzare il cappotto.  
“Cosa vuoi...?” esordisce, ma viene subito interrotto.  
“Ti amo.”   
Appena pronunciate quelle parole, John spalanca la bocca ed inspira l’aria non propriamente piacevole della scena del crimine. È incredulo di fronte a ciò che ha appena fatto, ed in minima parte ne è quasi orgoglioso. “Lo so, ci ho messo un po’ per capirlo e lo so, siamo due uomini e la cosa è un po’ strana per me, ma credo di poterci fare l’abitudine.” Ride nervoso e osserva finalmente la reazione dell’altro.  
Sherlock non ha mosso un muscolo da quando ha ascoltato quella confessione, ed appare del tutto impassibile, col solito sguardo indagatore e baldanzoso.  
“Decapitazione, John”, mormora improvvisamente.  
Quello scuote la testa, confuso, e il sorriso nervoso di poco prima si gela sulle sue labbra.   
“Okay, so che non avremo mai un rapporto normale, quindi forse una risposta come ‘anch’io’ è fuori discussione.” Ride di nuovo, convinto che Sherlock sia soltanto in preda al panico davanti ad una situazione che non ha mai vissuto prima di allora, ma sbianca di colpo quando lo vede chinarsi di nuovo sul cadavere e ricominciare la sua analisi da dove aveva interrotto.   
“Maschio caucasico, di circa cinquant’anni...” comincia ad elencare velocemente con voce monotona.  
“Sherlock, hai sentito ciò che ti ho detto?”  
“Conosceva il suo assassino, John...” continua imperterrito con gli occhi fissi sul collo mozzato ed insanguinato.   
È in quel momento che John perde la pazienza e lo afferra per il bavero del cappotto, tirandolo in piedi non senza fatica, vista la differenza di altezza.   
“Sono innamorato di te, questo non ti suscita alcuna reazione, per Dio?” grida, scordandosi degli agenti della scientifica a pochi metri da loro, oltre la parete.  
“Sono...stupito e onorato, e ti ringrazio...”  
“Stupito e onorato? Mi stai prendendo in giro? Io e Mary ci siamo lasciati per questo, per noi!” Gli occhi di Sherlock si assottigliano e sulla sua fronte le rughe di espressione diventano ancora più profonde.  
“Non ti ho mai chiesto di farlo.”  
“Ma mi hai chiesto di tornare.” Le parole di John sembrano più una rassicurazione per sé stesso piuttosto che un argomento contro l’altro.  
Il controllo di Sherlock si sgretola appena, e le sue labbra tremano leggermente quando sente quella frase.  
“Sì, tornare come prima.”  
“Cosa vuoi dire?”  
“Coinquilini, casi, esperimenti, Mrs Hudson, violino...” comincia ad elencare a velocità impressionante, fermandosi soltanto quando le nocche della mano destra di John impattano contro il suo zigomo. Sherlock cade sul pavimento, pericolosamente vicino alla macchia di sangue rappreso che lo imporpora, e guarda John attonito come se fosse stato preso alla sprovvista.  
“È successo qualcosa tra noi, qualcosa che mi pare volessi anche tu, non ha alcun significato per te?” La domanda assomiglia di più ad un ringhio, e si trasforma in un gemito quando John si tocca il dorso della mano con cui lo ha colpito.   
Dalla figura accasciata sul pavimento, di cui riesce a notare soltanto gli occhi grandi e stupiti, non ottiene alcuna risposta, soltanto un sinistro e vuoto silenzio.   
John indietreggia fino alla porta, e quando la oltrepassa si imbatte con orrore nei due agenti della scientifica che gli restituiscono il suo stesso sguardo sconvolto. Prima di arrossire dalla testa ai piedi, si lancia giù per le scale, col battito del suo stesso cuore che gli rimbomba nel petto e il grigio degli occhi muti di Sherlock che gli martella in testa fino a fargli male. Quando raggiunge la strada non degna neanche di uno sguardo il povero Greg che lo saluta calorosamente, e si getta tra la folla di turisti diretti a Piccadilly Circus, per confondere il proprio dolore tra loro i sorrisi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Nell'episodio doppio della seconda stagione di Doctor Who “L'ascesa dei Cyber-uomini”, il Dottore e Rose vengono catapultati casualmente in un mondo parallelo, dove esistono i Cyber-Uomini e dei dirigibili volano nel cielo. Il dettaglio dei dirigibili viene riproposto come omaggio anche nella serie tv Fringe e nel videogioco Bioshock Infinite, ed è diventato una sorta di headcanon degli universi paralleli. Ho pensato che un tipo fantasioso come Mary (che nella mia testa è pure nerd come la sottoscritta! XD) potesse esserne a conoscenza.


	5. 5. Here is the house where it all happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Resta.” Non può averlo detto di nuovo. È un atteggiamento illogico ed inspiegabile, ed è così distante da come Sherlock si comporta di solito da lasciare John spiazzato e sconcertato. Potrebbe andarsene e lasciarlo lì in piedi in cima alle scale con la sua vuota incoerenza, per costruire finalmente una vita normale senza di lui. Adesso non c’è più niente in sospeso tra loro, niente di non detto che possa impedirgli di voltare pagina. Se Sherlock morisse domani ed Ella gli chiedesse se ci sono cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli ma non gli ha detto, la risposta stavolta sarebbe no. Gli ha detto tutto ciò che sentiva, resa totale ed incondizionata.  
> Sì, potrebbe andarsene. Oppure potrebbe rimanere, cedere a quella richiesta incomprensibile, prendersi ciò che Sherlock gli offre stanotte senza aspettarsi nulla da lui. Cosa gli sta offrendo, di preciso, e perché?

La casa di un quarantenne separatosi da poco dalla moglie si riconosce a prima vista: un paio di stanze spoglie prive di quel fantomatico "tocco femminile" di cui la piccola casa di John e Mary a Kilburn è così vistosamente fornita, con un paio di cartoni della pizza e un involucro di take away cinese adagiati sul tavolino del salotto, tre camicie appese ad uno stendipanni in bella vista davanti alla finestra e piatti incrostati da rigovernare nel lavabo. Mentre con un lamento si mette a sedere sul divano piuttosto scomodo su cui ha passato la notte - "dormito" sarebbe una parola fin troppo eufemistica, visto il brevissimo e agitato sonno che si è impadronito di lui soltanto per una mezz'ora - John si guarda attorno e si chiede con orrore se non sia il futuro che attende anche lui stesso adesso che il suo matrimonio è finito. Il solo pensiero lo spinge a prendere la testa tra le mani e dondolare per un momento avanti e indietro, ma prima che possa cominciare a riflettere sulla sua misera situazione attuale, Greg emerge dalla camera da letto ancora in pigiama e lo saluta con un sorriso triste.  
"Avresti dovuto prendere il mio letto, io sono abituato a dormire sul divano".  
"Non voglio approfittare della tua gentilezza, Greg" mormora John con la voce ancora arrochita dal sonno, alzandosi per dare un po' di sollievo alle ossa doloranti, mentre Lestrade si siede sulla poltrona a lato del divano.  
"Figurati. Come vedi un po' di compagnia non mi fa male", una smorfia eloquente appare sul volto dello Yarder, "stasera potremmo guardare il derby insieme, che ne dici?"  
John sospira, soppesando la proposta. "Grazie Greg, ma credo che andrò a trovare mia sorella per un po’...cambiare aria mi farà bene."  
Lestrade si sporge in avanti sulla poltrona e lo guarda con i suoi grossi occhi color nocciola. Si morde un labbro, per poi aprire la bocca e richiuderla, palesemente dilaniato tra la curiosità di sapere e la paura di essere troppo indiscreto. Dopo una lotta di qualche secondo, la prima ha la meglio sulla seconda.  
“Dovresti sfogarti...con me puoi parlare liberamente.”  
John gli rivolge un mezzo sorriso. Potrebbe confidarsi con lui, parlargli di Sherlock e di ciò che è successo tra loro, della probabile crisi di mezz’età che l’ha portato persino a mettere in dubbio la sua identità sessuale di maschio etero e convinto. Sa che anche se Lestrade è un tipo piuttosto curioso, è prima di tutto un buon amico e un buon ascoltatore, e manterrebbe la massima discrezione. Eppure sente che è ancora troppo presto per parlarne.  
"Non ci riesco, Greg" gli confessa sincero, "è tutto...troppo in questo momento, ho solo una gran confusione in testa. Non saprei che dire."  
Lestrade sembra camminare sui tizzoni ardenti, tanto è a disagio e al contempo evidentemente desideroso di saperne di più.  
"Senti, John...Amy e Jake della scientifica hanno sentito qualcosa...tu e Sherlock che parlavate...cioè, litigavate per la precisione...e sembrava che..."  
Un silenzio imbarazzato cala tra loro, e John capisce di essere costretto a parlargliene. L’idea che praticamente tutta Scotland Yard sia a conoscenza di ciò che è successo tra lui e Sherlock gli dà la nausea. Si dà dello stupido una decina di volte, prima di decidersi a rispondere a quella ben poco velata insinuazione.  
"Sì" sussurra stancamente, coprendosi la faccia con le mani, e Greg spalanca gli occhi di colpo.  
"Sì cosa?"  
"Quello che stai pensando. Ti risparmio lo sforzo di chiedermelo, tanto è lì che vuoi arrivare."  
"E' successo qualcosa tra te e Sherlock?" Il tono di Lestrade è a metà tra lo sconcerto e l'orrore. Ha la bocca aperta e la sua lingua giace dimenticata sull’arcata dentaria inferiore: è la stessa espressione che sfodera quando non capisce un passaggio particolarmente complicato di un ragionamento di Sherlock.  
"Già".  
"Qualcosa di...?"  
John avverte all'improvviso l'impulso di chiudere la mascella spalancata di Greg con un destro ben assestato, ma riesce fortunatamente a trattenersi. "...di?" gli chiede aggressivo con le labbra strette.  
"Qualcosa di sessuale?" sussurra Lestrade in un soffio, guardandolo incerto, come se ciò che sta dicendo sia talmente assurdo persino per essere pronunciato a voce alta.  
Il destro d’improvviso sembra un’ipotesi più che probabile. Ci vuole tutta la pazienza di John e il ricordo di essere ospite a casa di Greg per risparmiarsi il salto oltre il tavolino da caffé per raggiungerlo e prenderlo a pugni. Inspira ed espira lentamente tentando di calmarsi, per poi annuire con un breve cenno del capo.  
"Non ci credo", non riesce a trattenere Greg.  
"Nemmeno io, sta' tranquillo." Il tono di John è più brusco di quanto non voglia. Per un momento ha creduto che parlarne con un amico gli avrebbe fatto bene, ma ora capisce che è troppo presto per discuterne tranquillamente senza che gli salga il sangue al cervello, e il fatto che Lestrade conosca così bene Sherlock e continui ad ostentare quell’espressione sbigottita non è un punto a suo favore.  
“Ma quindi….” esita lo Yarder, capendo di dover stare ben attento a ciò che dice, “Mary l’ha scoperto e poi…”  
“Non credo che abbia importanza il come, Greg” lo interrompe subito John, “anche perché ho ben poco da raccontare, Sherlock mi ha detto che non vuole che niente cambi tra noi, quindi la cosa è già finita.”  
“Sherlock ti ha rifiutato?”  
“Grazie. Porla in questi termini mi è incredibilmente d’aiuto”.  
Greg ignora la risata nervosa di John e continua a guardarlo a bocca aperta, visibilmente sconvolto.  
"Ma come ti ha rifiutato? Sei l'unica persona che l'abbia mai sopportato in quasi quarant'anni di vita. E poi perché ha fatto sì che succedesse qualcosa tra di voi" continua Lestrade mantenendosi ancora sul vago, per fortuna, "se non voleva che il vostro rapporto cambiasse?"  
"Non chiederlo a me." è la laconica risposta di John, sordo a tutte le domande, "ho smesso da un pezzo di tentare di capire Sherlock."  
"E Mary come l'ha presa?"  
“Senti, Greg, possiamo rimandare l’interrogatorio a quando sarò un po’ più calmo?” sbotta finalmente John, e Greg gli chiede scusa almeno tre volte con diverse formulazioni di frase prima di essere interrotto da un trillo del cellulare. Si alza accigliato e guarda lo schermo per un paio di secondi, per poi tossire nervosamente. Sparisce in cucina in fretta e furia e torna soltanto dopo un paio di minuti con una tazza fumante di caffè. Gliela porge con un sorriso che sa fin troppo di scuse.  
"Era Sherlock, vero?" gli chiede John notando la sua espressione, e Lestrade annuisce guardando altrove.  
"Gli avevo chiesto una mano per una sparizione avvenuta un paio di anni fa...abbiamo elementi nuovi e ho bisogno di un occhio esterno" si affretta a spiegare.  
"Cos'ha risposto?"  
"Che il caso in questione non suscita in lui alcun interesse".  
John stringe la tazza ricolma di caffè tra le mani, e prova un inaspettato piacere nell'immaginare che sia il collo di Sherlock. Se lo immagina avvolto altezzoso nella sua vestaglia, a guardare lo schermo del cellulare con aria annoiata, quasi disgustata, per poi digitare una breve risposta e gettarlo senza alcuna grazia sulla prima superficie che si trova davanti. In quel momento gli sembra impossibile provare qualcosa di diverso dalla rabbia per una persona che non esita ad autodefinirsi sociopatico. Come ha potuto pensare che a lui riservasse un trattamento diverso da tutti gli altri individui stupidi ed ordinari che disprezza? Donovan, Anderson, i ragazzi della scientifica e chissà chi altro hanno ragione a ridere di John, sarebbe il primo a farlo se fosse nei loro panni.  
Improvvisamente sente il bisogno di stare solo, di poter finalmente rilassare i muscoli del volto e lasciar trasparire tutta la rabbia che prova senza che nessuno se ne accorga.  
"Ho abusato fin troppo della tua ospitalità, Greg" mormora con una gentilezza che appare un po' forzata e poco sincera, "mi faccio una doccia e levo le tende". Senza aspettare una replica, posa la tazza ancora piena sul tavolo e si dirige verso il bagno, chiudendo in fretta la porta alle sue spalle. Si appoggia alla parete col respiro affannoso e la fronte madida di sudore, ripensando all'espressione inorridita di Sherlock quando gli ha detto che lo amava. Perché diavolo ha dovuto dirglielo? Si aspettava forse che gli gettasse le braccia al collo e gli confessasse quanto lo ricambiava? Stupido, idiota, ottuso John Hamish Watson. Gli gira la testa e fa appena in tempo a tendersi verso il gabinetto prima che sia scosso da dolorosi conati di vomito. Comincia solo adesso a realizzare l'enorme portata di ciò che è successo tra lui e Sherlock. Ha fatto sesso con un uomo - poco importa se fossero preliminari - ha lasciato sua moglie e perso il suo migliore amico. Tutto in pochissimi, convulsi, giorni. E adesso si ritrova completamente solo, col cuore spezzato e l'identità sessuale da riconsiderare ad un'età in cui ormai i problemi di questo tipo dovrebbero essere risolti da un pezzo. Si pulisce la bocca col dorso della mano e raccoglie abbastanza forze per stare in piedi di fronte al lavandino e sciacquarsi la faccia con abbondante acqua fredda.  
"John, tutto bene?" La voce preoccupata di Lestrade giunge da dietro la porta.  
"Benissimo! Mai stato meglio!" risponde quasi gridando John con un tono di voce più acuto del normale, prima di aumentare il getto dell'acqua per far capire all'altro di non aver nessuna voglia di parlare attraverso la porta chiusa. Si siede per terra, con la testa che ancora gira tra le mani, e cerca di riassumere il controllo del proprio respiro. Un sorriso triste gli increspa le labbra quando gli torna in mente cosa gli diceva sempre sua madre nei momenti difficili, "solo alla morte non c'è rimedio, John". Quanto vorrebbe tornare bambino, scrollarsi di dosso tutte le responsabilità e lasciare che qualcun'altro prenda le decisioni difficili al posto suo. Ha bisogno di staccare per qualche giorno dalla routine della città e rifugiarsi in un posto più isolato e tranquillo, ha bisogno di mettere quanta più distanza possibile tra se stesso e Sherlock. Ha bisogno di vedere Harry e sentirsi ancora il più quadrato tra i due, ascoltare egoisticamente lo sfogo di chi ha una vita ancora più incasinata di lui. Annuisce energicamente a se stesso e al proprio proposito e, dopo essersi spogliato, si infila nella doccia. L'acqua calda che gli accarezza la pelle fa il miracolo di calmarlo a poco a poco e di creare una barriera impenetrabile - anche solo per una decina di minuti - tra John e il mondo.

 

*****

 

L’ultimo caso - offertogli da un’eccentrica anziana ex attrice - si è rivelato molto più semplice di quanto si preannunciasse, e Sherlock è di nuovo annoiato, e stavolta completamente solo. Getta con poca grazia il cellulare sul tavolo e si rimette a lavoro al microscopio: sta catalogando tutti i vetrini che ha trovato alla rinfusa in una scatola che John o Mrs Hudson devono aver sistemato nella soffitta dopo il suo suicidio. Mrs Hudson, sicuramente. John capisce l’importanza del suo lavoro, non avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa del genere, e forse non ne era in grado. L’idea di John addolorato per la sua morte, da solo in quella stessa casa, a sistemare le sue cose lo infastidisce, e Sherlock la accantona subito.  
C’è qualcosa di sbagliato in quell’immagine. Come in quella di se stesso a casa senza John.  
Sono passate quasi ventiquattro ore dal pugno, e la pelle è ancora indolenzita. Non che a Sherlock interessi del dolore fisico, lo avverte a malapena; ciò che l’ha colpito è stata la reazione rabbiosa e incontrollata di John e le sue parole inappropriate. Per quale assurdo motivo gli ha detto di amarlo? Perché ha lasciato sua moglie? Sherlock non avrebbe mai creduto che il sesso avrebbe potuto cambiare le cose fino a questo punto, o non si sarebbe mai lasciato andare al suo istinto per una sola, disastrosa volta. In rari casi la sua smodata curiosità prende il sopravvento su ciò che sa essere giusto a livello razionale, e le conseguenze di solito non fanno che confermargli quanto sia sbagliato cedere a tali bisogni. Ha indagato a fondo le motivazioni che l’hanno spinto a fare sesso con John, e ha scelto la più semplice: l’ha fatto perché sperava che dopo quell’episodio tornasse a Baker Street. Non c’era bisogno di lasciare Mary o di dichiarargli il suo amore, e non riesce proprio a capire perché John l’abbia fatto. Stupido, sciocco, sentimentale John. Si è convinto di amarlo per chissà quale ottuso motivo ed era convinto che lui ricambiasse. E lui è certo, sicuro al cento per cento, di non ricambiare. Non si è nemmeno posto la domanda, tanto è assurda. È perfettamente consapevole del pericolo derivante da un sentimento distruttivo come l’amore: durante tutti quegli anni ha ricevuto prove più che evidenti, tra cui la sciocca infatuazione di Irene Adler nei suoi confronti. John ha passato buona parte della loro conoscenza a dire di non essere gay a chiunque facesse illazioni sul loro rapporto, e il fatto che adesso si dichiari innamorato di lui è completamente illogico. E Sherlock odia i comportamenti illogici, perché non riesce a capirli utilizzando le sue capacità deduttive. Forse mentiva soltanto per vedere la sua reazione - Sherlock l’avrebbe fatto al suo posto - ma John non è un bugiardo o un manipolatore, e Sherlock è in grado di capire quando un uomo dice la verità. Ma come accettare una verità assurda e inconcepibile? Sherlock sente montare dentro la tipica rabbia che prova di fronte ad una deduzione perfettamente giusta ma che non porta a niente: afferra di colpo la tazza del caffè ormai vuota e la scaraventa contro la cucina, senza degnarla nemmeno di uno sguardo mentre va in frantumi contro lo sportello della dispensa. Riporta gli occhi alle lenti del microscopio, imponendosi di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro di catalogazione e lasciar perdere ogni pensiero su John.  
Ti amo.  
Ripensare a quella stupida frase e agli occhi di John pieni di aspettativa non fa che aumentare la sua rabbia fino a fargli sbattere il pugno sul tavolo. Sherlock odia essere preso alla sprovvista e John non avrebbe mai dovuto pronunciare quelle parole, mai, perché non sono vere. John non è innamorato di lui perché non è gay e perché non esiste cosa più inspiegabile e incomprensibile a livello razionale. Se solo fosse tornato a vivere al 221b, senza quell’assurda dichiarazione d’amore, adesso sarebbe seduto accanto a lui con una tazza di té in mano, a criticare la sua puntigliosità nel dividere i vetrini in categorie e a ricordare con orrore il difficilissimo esame di istologia all’università. Sa che è bocciato due volte ed è passato alla terza per il rotto della cuffia. John non è portato per il lavoro di laboratorio, è un ottimo medico sul campo, che sia l’Afghanistan o un ambulatorio pieno di anziani con i tipici acciacchi della vecchiaia. È per questo che cerca di averlo con sé durante i casi: la sua pragmaticità rende meno teorico anche Sherlock stesso.  
Ma John adesso non è con lui, e probabilmente non lo sarà per molto tempo. O per sempre, chissà. Sherlock ricorda a se stesso di essere stato tre anni lontano da lui, senza vederlo neanche per un istante o avere sue notizie. Eppure non è la stessa cosa stargli lontano mentre si è costantemente in viaggio, con uno scopo ben preciso e il fine ultimo di rivederlo e riappropriarsi della propria identità. Adesso ha di nuovo il suo lavoro, la sua vita, il suo appartamento e tutto ciò che in quell’anno e mezzo di convivenza ha condiviso con John, ma non ha John.  
E senza di lui, con la prospettiva di non averlo mai più accanto, Sherlock comincia a perdere interesse in tutto il resto. Lascia perdere i vetrini all’improvviso, senza preoccuparsi di riordinare, e va in salotto, dove prende il violino tra le mani, delicatamente, e comincia a comporre sul leggio sotto la finestra. Scarabocchia una, due, tre note sul pentagramma fino a che diventano tre pagine del quaderno, e Sherlock ricomincia finalmente a pensare con un po’ più di lucidità.  
Si è appena convinto che la dichiarazione di John sia stata soltanto un errore risolvibile a cui vorrà presto porre rimedio, quando sente suonare il campanello. John ha le chiavi e le poche volte che ha suonato perché se le era dimenticate non ha premuto il campanello in quel modo, quindi esclude che possa essere lui. È sicuro che non sia nemmeno un cliente, perciò può essere un postino assunto da poco o qualche scocciatore con uno scopo non ben precisato.  
Noioso. Sherlock continua a suonare il pezzo che ha composto, aggiustando qualche nota sul pentagramma mentre la pioggia crea un sottofondo estremamente piacevole e suggestivo.  
Il campanello suona di nuovo e oltre la porta chiusa può sentire Mrs Hudson aprire il portone e scambiare qualche parola con una donna. Dei passi salgono le scale subito dopo, e Sherlock si rende conto che appartengono senza alcun dubbio ad una delle persone che meno desidera incontrare. Fa appena in tempo a smettere di suonare e a voltarsi che la porta si apre con un cigolio e Mary Morstan, completamente bagnata da capo a piedi, appare sulla soglia trascinando un enorme trolley. I due si fissano in silenzio per un momento, prima che Sherlock alzi gli occhi al cielo e le dia le spalle, fissando lo sguardo fuori dalla finestra.  
“Ed ecco la donna tradita che viene a sputare le sue rimostranze sul rivale”. Il tono non potrebbe essere più sgradevole.  
“Rivale?” La voce di Mary trema appena mentre lascia il trolley davanti alla porta e fa qualche passo in avanti, gocciolando sul pavimento di legno. “Non siamo rivali. Hai già vinto, mi pare. Sono venuta a portare a John la sua roba. Dov’è? Volevo incontrarlo fuori dalla clinica, dopo il lavoro, ma mi hanno detto che ha telefonato e si è dato malato.”  
“2, Wynford Road, non lontano da King’s Cross. Cerca ‘Lestrade’ sul campanello.” La voce di Sherlock sembra quasi annoiata, e il tono di Mary si alza e diventa palesemente più aspro.  
“Perché è da Lestrade?” gli chiede brusca.  
“Per dormire sul suo divano, credo” risponde sprezzante Sherlock, degnandola di uno sguardo glaciale che Mary ricambia senza troppi sforzi.  
“Per essere un genio non cogli fin troppe cose sottintese. Intendevo chiedere perché non sia qui”.  
“Mi dispiace, signorina Morstan, ma temo che debba riversare il suo rancore altrove. John non è qui e adesso che l’ha constatato può andarsene”.  
“L’hai rifiutato, non è così? Ieri mattina mi ha mollato per venire da te a dichiararti il suo amore”, Mary si sente finalmente libera di esternare tutta la sua rabbia, incurante di ciò che possa pensare l’uomo che per lei è la causa della fine del suo matrimonio, “e adesso dorme da un amico. È una deduzione fin troppo facile anche per noi persone comuni, vero?”  
Sherlock stringe l’archetto tra le mani e lo usa per fendere l’aria come se fosse una spada.  
“Sei una donna atipica, Mary Morstan. Qualsiasi moglie lasciata dal proprio marito non verrebbe a portargli i vestiti la mattina dopo sperando di trovarlo a casa dell’uomo con cui è stata tradita. Speravi di trovare me e John abbracciati e felici, così potevi recitare la parte del terzo incomodo magnanimo che si fa da parte per il bene della persona che ama. Ricordi la foto della bambina indiana che hai adottato a distanza, in bella vista sul mobile di cucina? È la stessa identica cosa, adori crogiolarti nella sensazione di essere buona, giusta, adori essere ammirata e compatita.”  
Le si avvicina lentamente, squadrandola con il disgusto dipinto sul volto.  
“Puoi ingannare John, ma non puoi ingannare me”.  
“Sei l’uomo più triste che io abbia mai incontrato, Sherlock Holmes”, sibila Mary puntandogli contro l’indice, “mi trattengo dal tirarti uno schiaffo soltanto perché mi fai pena e perché a quanto vedo ci ha già pensato qualcun’altro. Te ne stai qui, nei tuoi abiti costosissimi a sputare sentenze sugli altri quando l’uomo che ami e che è innamorato di te è dall’altra parte della città, deluso e ferito. Se solo John mi avesse mai amato la metà di quanto ama te…” La voce si spezza, ma Mary non crolla, resiste ancora e si avvicina fino a tenere il dito a pochi centimetri dal petto di Sherlock. “Ti ammiravo così tanto, ma adesso ho capito. Ti vedevo attraverso gli occhi di John, attraverso i suoi racconti...Non vali quanto lui. Non sei neanche lontanamente alla sua altezza.”  
Con un ultimo sguardo sprezzante a cui Sherlock risponde con un’espressione spiazzata e confusa, Mary si volta senza fretta e raggiunge la porta. Raccoglie tutto ciò che aveva e comincia a scendere le scale con difficoltà, trascinando il trolley dietro di sé. Il tonfo delle ruote che impattano contro ogni scalino rimbomba nelle orecchie di Sherlock per molto tempo dopo che Mary ha lasciato il 221, lo segue quando si siede sulla poltrona e rimane immobile per ore, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani giunte sotto al mento.  
Ogni tanto si accorge di parlare con John, ma la casa vuota non ha da offrirgli nessuna risposta.

 

*****

 

Il sole gli ha sempre ricordato l’Afghanistan, la pelle del volto che brucia sotto ai raggi impietosi, la piastrina identificativa che diventa bollente attorno al collo, la costante spossatezza che impedisce di avere il pieno controllo delle membra. Eppure John non pensa all’Afghanistan mentre cammina sulla spiaggia poco affollata di Eastbourne, gli occhi fissi su Harry che procede spedita un paio di metri davanti a lui. Fregandosene di qualche testa che si gira incuriosita al suo passaggio, la donna canticchia un motivetto che John sa di conoscere pur senza ricordarne il nome, mentre lotta contro il cesto di capelli biondi e ricci che gli ricade sugli occhi per colpa del vento. Una fantasiosa imprecazione le sfugge all’improvviso quando inciampa su un sasso più grosso degli altri, e John non riesce a trattenere una risata sommessa.  
“Piece of my heart!” esclama fermandosi e colpendo la fronte con l’indice, “di Janis Joplin! Ecco cosa stai cantando.”  
“Sono contenta di vedere che ancora ti ricordi qualcosa di ciò che ti ho insegnato in fatto di musica. I tuoi gusti sono sempre stati pessimi!” Ride anche lei, e John non può fare a meno di notare quanto sembri serena. Preferisce pensare che i mesi in clinica l’abbiano veramente cambiata, piuttosto che ricordarsi di come sembrasse serena anche mentre andava di nascosto dallo psicologo della scuola a quindici anni per parlargli della sua omosessualità, o quando aveva una vita apparentemente perfetta insieme a sua moglie e invece tornava a casa ubriaca tutte le sere. Harry ha sempre cercato di non farsi aiutare, di tenere per sé i propri problemi a costo di mentire spudoratamente e negare davanti all’evidenza, ma ciò non ha impedito che l’infanzia e l’adolescenza di John sia trascorsa tra la preoccupazione di sua madre per sua sorella e le litigate col padre. A lui non rimaneva che comportarsi secondo le regole, perché - come diceva sempre sua madre - Harry aveva “abbastanza grilli per la testa per entrambi”.  
“Allora mi parli! Credevo che fossi ancora arrabbiata”. Per Harry, Mary era diventata qualcosa di più di una cognata. Era stato merito suo se lei e John avevano ricominciato a frequentarsi e si erano finalmente rivisti il giorno del loro matrimonio, e le era stata molto più vicina di suo fratello durante la disintossicazione. Per questo non ha preso affatto bene la notizia della loro improvvisa separazione, ed è rimasta ancora più sconvolta di Lestrade nel conoscerne il motivo.  
Lo guarda scuotendo la testa, con una strana espressione rassegnata sul volto. “Non me la sento di tenerti il muso. Sei messo fin troppo male.”  
“La cosa mi rincuora”, commenta ironico John, “possiamo sederci?”  
“Cosa ne hai fatto del soldato con i bicipiti gonfi e la tartaruga, quello che mi rimproverava sempre per la mia pigrizia?” Harry gli lancia un’occhiata divertita e con un po’ di difficoltà a causa del vento stende sui ciottoli umidi l’asciugamano che teneva nella sua tracolla.  
“Non lo vedo da un pezzo quel tizio, se lo becchi in giro fammelo sapere.”  
Si siedono l’uno vicino all’altra, improvvisamente silenziosi, e John non può fare a meno di guardare dritto davanti a sé, verso il mare increspato dalla brezza. Sherlock odierebbe un posto del genere, con tutta probabilità lo stesso concetto di vacanza gli è insopportabile.  
“Cos’hai intenzione di fare, adesso?” Harry gli rivolge la domanda che non ha il coraggio di fare a se stesso, fissandolo con un’espressione seria e preoccupata che proprio non gli si addice.  
“Tu cosa faresti se fossi in me?”  
“Posso dirtelo, ma sono certa che visti i miei precedenti faresti volontariamente tutto l’opposto. E faresti bene.”  
Ridono di nuovo, entrambi stupiti di come sia di nuovo facile dopo anni di tensione e di lontananza. Il merito è in buona parte di Mary, e qualcosa fa male nel petto di John quando la immagina sola nella loro casa di Kilburn, tra kleenex e ricordi felici che scavano dentro. È consapevole di aver fatto del male all’unica persona che non l’ha mai ferito neanche una volta.  
“Dovresti parlarci ancora”. Gli occhi di Harry, dello stesso colore dei suoi ma più grandi, indugiano sul suo volto, vedendolo contratto. “Con Sherlock, intendo.”  
John sospira, ormai immune alla rabbia che provava fino ad una settimana prima nell’udire quel nome.  
“E a cosa servirebbe, Harry? Ha chiaramente detto che non vuole che il nostro rapporto cambi.”  
“John, ascoltami bene. Io questo tuo amico non lo conosco, ma da quello che mi hai raccontato non ha mai avuto una relazione, è un mezzo psicopatico, non faceva sesso da dieci anni...”  
“Undici, per precisione” la corregge John, “e si definisce sociopatico ad alta funzionalità, non psicopatico”.  
“Undici anni senza sesso. Io non ce l’avrei mai fatta, sarei morta prima! Già adesso sono cinque mesi e…”  
“Harry!” John le dà un colpetto sul braccio per interromperla.  
“Sì, scusami, stavamo parlando di te e non di me. Non è che si è spaventato? Evidentemente non è un tipo avvezzo ad alcun tipo di rapporto di coppia, perciò forse tu hai pensato che una sega reciproca e una bella dichiarazione d’amore potessero bastare a mettere le cose in chiaro, ma per lui non è così”.  
John si copre la faccia con le mani e ride di fronte alla scelta lessicale di sua sorella.  
“Adesso ricordo perché ho smesso di raccontarti i fatti miei.”  
“Dico davvero, John! Secondo me ti sei concentrato su te stesso - ed è comprensibile, non dico di no, col matrimonio e il fatto che lui sia un uomo - e non hai pensato che la cosa poteva essere quasi più sconvolgente per lui che per te. Dovresti riparlarci con calma.”  
Il silenzio con cui John accoglie l’acuta osservazione di Harry è più che significativo. Non è uno stupido, e ormai conosce Sherlock fin troppo bene per non aver già pensato a questa opzione. Eppure non l’ha mai considerata fino in fondo perché nella sua testa sembrava un patetico tentativo di giustificare il rifiuto di Sherlock e renderlo meno definitivo. Il fatto che sia stata sua sorella a parlarne rende l’ipotesi meno assurda, ma a prescindere dal motivo per cui Sherlock l’ha respinto, è chiaro che non abbia cambiato idea. Durante l’ultima settimana, trascorsa ad Eastbourne nella nuova casa di Harry, non ha ricevuto nemmeno un suo sms. Difficile pensare che sia cambiato qualcosa in lui.  
“Non fa molta differenza, in fondo”, risponde infine.  
“Ne fa un sacco, invece!” Harry annuisce e gli dà una pesante pacca sulla spalla, sorridendogli incoraggiante. John ricambia il sorriso e appoggia la testa sul suo braccio morbido e paffuto, per la prima volta dopo quasi dieci anni.  
“Certo che dicevamo di Sherlock che è rimasto undici anni senza sesso, ma anche noi dieci anni senza questo...siamo altrettanto stupidi”, mormora Harry scompigliandogli i capelli. Se il loro rapporto fosse semplice si direbbero che si vogliono bene e si abbraccerebbero, ma il loro equilibro è talmente labile che preferiscono entrambi godersi il momento senza spingersi troppo oltre.  
Dopo un paio di minuti passati in silenzio, Harry si alza e comincia a tirare l’asciugamano su cui John è ancora seduto, ignorando le sue proteste.  
“Ho fame, dai, torniamo a casa!”  
“Hai mangiato un sandwich un’ora fa, Harry!” obietta John ridacchiando e tirando l’asciugamano dall’altra parte. Una scrollata di spalle è tutto ciò che ottiene in risposta, e si rassegna sbuffando a darle retta. Il treno per Londra lo attende alle 18 e 15, e nella confusione che è al momento la sua vita, quelle ultime ore da trascorrere con sua sorella gli sembrano l’unica, rassicurante, certezza.

 

******

 

Non è possibile non essere attratti da una bocca del genere, pensa John mentre la ragazza che siede al suo fianco sul treno da Eastbourne gli fa il regalo di un brillante sorriso fatto di denti bianchi e diritti. Parlano del più e del meno dall'inizio del viaggio: Christie è una ragazza sulla trentina che insegna inglese a Londra in una scuola di lingue per ragazzi stranieri. Non è bella o provocante, ma la sua voce è così piacevole da ascoltare che John vorrebbe che il viaggio non finisse mai. Ogni tanto, quando non sa più cosa dire e l'imbarazzo cala tra loro, si risistema gli occhiali tondi con un gesto nervoso simile ad un tic, e John capisce che è il momento di venirle in aiuto e introdurre un altro argomento.  
"Quindi sei single?" le chiede senza pensarci, realizzando subito dopo che una domanda del genere potrebbe essere scambiata per un approccio. John non è nemmeno sicuro che non lo sia, in effetti.  
Christie arrossisce violentemente per poi annuire, con gli occhi fissi su un punto indefinito fuori dal finestrino. "Mi sono lasciata da poco, in realtà. Tu?" gli chiede in un soffio, tornando a sorridergli.  
“Tecnicamente lo sono”, risponde esitante John.  
“.Ma...?” Lo sguardo di Christie passa da interessato a rassegnato in un attimo, ma il solito sorriso sincero non lascia mai le sue labbra.  
Ma sono innamorato del mio migliore amico, vorrebbe dirle John. Non è il tipo che si confida con gli sconosciuti - non da sobrio, almeno - ma non vuole neanche mentirle o inventare una scusa, così opta per una frase furbescamente neutra.  
“Ma c’è una persona”.  
“Oh...capisco.” Christie si scosta un ciuffo di capelli corti dagli occhi e torna a guardare il buio fuori dal finestrino. “Mi dispiace, io…”  
“Anche a me dispiace. Davvero.” Si sorridono imbarazzati per un altro po’, finché la ragazza tira fuori un libro dalla borsa e si immerge nella lettura, non smettendo di toccarsi i capelli ogni tanto. John smette di guardarla per lasciarle il suo spazio e chiude gli occhi stanchi, abbandonando la testa sullo schienale. Ha appena rifiutato un flirt con una ragazza che è decisamente il suo tipo, e non sa se sentirsi stupido o disperato. Tra mezz’ora arriverà a Londra e non ha la più pallida idea di cosa fare. Potrebbe passare da Mary per raccogliere la roba che ha lasciato lì, oppure andare da Sherlock e cercare di chiarire, o anche solo per vederlo. Gli manca, dannazione, nonostante ammetterlo anche solo con se stesso gli costi un po’ della dignità che gli è rimasta. Non vuole perderlo, ma al tempo stesso non sa se riuscirà ad ignorare ciò che ha capito di provare per salvare la loro amicizia, sempre che sia ancora possibile. Ripensa con un velo di tristezza al sapore delle sue labbra, e a quella notte che rimarrà una folle eccezione che Sherlock si è concesso solo per curiosità, senza pensare alle conseguenze che un atto del genere poteva avere su John. Agire senza pensare ai sentimenti altrui non è certo una novità per Sherlock, e quando si tratta di John le conseguenze sembrano ancora più disastrose. Da una persona che è capace di fingere la sua morte e lasciare il proprio migliore amico a piangerlo per tre anni ci si può aspettare qualsiasi cosa. A volte John si chiede cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse mai tornato o non l’avesse perdonato, tagliandolo fuori dalla sua vita una volta per tutte. Sa di poter vivere senza Sherlock, perché l’ha già fatto, e non per poco tempo. Eppure è come se quei tre anni passati senza di lui l’avessero segnato più di quanto pensasse, e adesso ogni giorno passato lontano da Sherlock è strano e doloroso, e gli manca così tanto che il colletto della camicia sembra stringergli il collo fino a soffocarlo…  
Si rende conto di essersi addormentato soltanto quando una mano timida si posa sul suo braccio e lo scuote dolcemente.  
“John, siamo arrivati a Londra”.  
Apre gli occhi di colpo per cogliere la figura esile di Christie intenta a recuperare il suo trolley dal portabagagli sopra le loro teste. Con una smorfia sul volto massaggia le tempie con i polpastrelli, maledicendosi per essersi assopito in una posizione così scomoda.  
“Grazie”, borbotta rivolto alla ragazza, che si congeda con un ultimo sorriso prima di voltargli le spalle e sparire oltre la porta del vagone.  
Quando finalmente John raccoglie abbastanza forza per alzarsi, prendere il suo bagaglio ed arrischiarsi ad uscire, l’aria fredda della sera non giova al suo nascente mal di testa. Stanco e nervoso, si avvia verso l’uscita a passo svelto, non sapendo bene dove andare ma deciso ad allontanarsi al più presto dalle persone che, scese dal treno, si incontrano al binario con i familiari che le attendevano. Nessuno aspetta John, non questa volta. È come se nella sua vita si susseguissero fasi in cui sperimenta la solitudine più disperata e fasi in cui gli è impossibile trovare anche soltanto un momento da passare da solo. La totale assenza di privacy nell’esercito, la desolazione una volta tornato a Londra, la frenetica vita con Sherlock, il vuoto dopo la sua morte e infine la nuova vita con Mary. Adesso è di nuovo abbandonato a se stesso, come se fosse un destino che si ripresenta ciclicamente, in modo beffardo e inevitabile. Non ha più un luogo che può chiamare casa, e si trova a ripassare mentalmente l’indirizzo della pensione in cui alloggiava prima di trasferirsi a Baker Street, appena dopo il congedo dall’esercito. Raggiunto il capolinea dei bus diretti a Victoria Station, sta per cercare un taxi quando un urlo soffocato proveniente dalla sua destra, dietro l’angolo della strada, attira la sua attenzione. Si guarda attorno in cerca della fonte del rumore, tendendo l’orecchio per captare qualsiasi altro suono, ma sembra esserci soltanto un silenzio innaturale. L’indifferenza si dipinge sul volto dei passanti spossati, frettolosi, intenti a parlare al telefono, attraversare la strada, correre per prendere al volo un treno o un autobus. John invece non ha niente da fare, niente che gli impedisca di preoccuparsi di ciò che sta succedendo e di dirigersi verso i Grosvenor Gardens. Appena girato l’angolo, si trova davanti un uomo alto almeno trenta centimetri più di lui che puzza distintamente di alcol e stringe il polso di Christie, che piange di fronte a lui.  
“Che sta succedendo qui?”, chiede d’istinto, serrando la mascella.  
“John!” esclama con voce tremante la ragazza, e sembra trattenersi a fatica dal saltargli al collo.  
Sul volto dell’uomo è incisa una furia cieca, folle, e per un momento John si pente del suo maledetto istinto da soldato e rimpiange un’inclinazione all’indifferenza e all’egoismo che non ha mai posseduto.  
“Lo conosci?”  
Gli occhi di Christie si riempiono di nuove lacrime. “L’ho incontrato sul treno, Mark…”  
“Sei andata a letto con lui?” L'uomo rafforza la presa sul polso della ragazza e la strattona con forza, strappandole un gemito. Il cuore di John comincia a battere forte nel petto, e le spalle che un momento prima tremavano si tendono immobili nell’attesa dell’azione, paralizzate dall’adrenalina.  
“Abbiamo solo parlato…” mugola Christie, tentando di divincolarsi dalla presa.  
“Lasciala immediatamente o chiamo la polizia. Te lo dico una volta sola.”  
John si stupisce della fermezza del suo stesso tono, più sicuro di quanto non sia in realtà. Per quanto intimidatorio però, non spaventa Mark, che lascia andare Christie con una spinta e si avvicina a John, sovrastandolo con la sua mole e guardandolo dall’alto in basso.  
“Sei proprio sicuro di volerti mettere nel mezzo?” Lo sta sfottendo. John non riesce neanche a ricordare l’ultima volta che qualcuno l’ha preso in giro per l’altezza, e quando fissa lo sguardo sul volto di quell’uomo i suoi occhi sono pieni di rabbia e di disprezzo. Ignorandolo di proposito, si rivolge a Christie.  
“Stai bene?”  
Mentre lei annuisce nervosa, un paio di mani ruvide afferrano il colletto di John che, non appena viene toccato, reagisce con violenza e stringe forte i polsi dell’uomo.  
“Ora te ne vai, hai capito? Lascia stare la mia ragazza o ti spacco la faccia!” sibila Mark a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia.  
“Sei tu che devi lasciarla stare, bastardo!”  
Succede tutto in un attimo: John si ritrova con la schiena a terra e gli oltre cento chili dell’uomo che premono sul suo addome, mentre le mani si sono spostate sul suo collo e lo stringono, facendolo boccheggiare. Le urla disperate di Christie che chiede aiuto gli rimbombano nelle orecchie, facendogli male più delle dita del suo aggressore sulla pelle. Si difende con le unghie e con un paio di ginocchiate poco efficaci contro l’enorme schiena dell’uomo, l’unica parte del corpo che è in grado di raggiungere. La colluttazione prosegue tra i rumori indefiniti e gli strilli dei passanti, accorsi perché attirati dalle urla della ragazza. Una voce familiare si distingue tra quelle sconosciute della folla, e John fa in tempo ad udire la voce di Greg farsi sempre più vicina, fino a risuonare a poca distanza da lui.  
Il suo aggressore approfitta dello stupore di John - che si è tradotto in un momento di distrazione - per colpirlo alla tempia con un destro ben assestato che gli fa sbattere la testa sull’asfalto.  
“Brutto figlio di puttana!” sono le ultime parole - pronunciate da Greg - che il suo cervello riesce a registrare prima di andare in blackout e lasciarlo privo di sensi. 

 

*****

 

John è stato aggredito da un pazzo geloso della fidanzata, è al St. Mary. Ho pensato che volessi saperlo.

Sherlock resta immobile per una decina di secondi, senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre, con gli occhi che si spostano lentamente dal nome del mittente - Lestrade - a quello di John, che sembra stonare in una frase del genere. Aggredito. Il suo Mind Palace non può fare a meno di prospettargli gli scenari più terribili, con John picchiato fino a rendere il volto tumefatto ed irriconoscibile, John ferito con un coltello, con una pistola...La mano si stringe attorno al cellulare, per poi portarlo con fermezza nella tasca interna della giacca.  
Non sta tremando, perché Sherlock Holmes riesce a mantenere il controllo anche nelle situazioni più difficili.  
Non è una lacrima quella che gli bagna l’interno dell’occhio, rinnegata ed incapace di scendere lungo la guancia, perché Sherlock Holmes non piange, non si preoccupa per la salute degli amici.  
Sherlock Holmes non ha amici, ha soltanto John.  
Con uno scatto repentino si precipita verso la porta, prende il cappotto e lo indossa mentre scende gli scalini a due a due, ignorando le flebili proteste di Mrs Hudson che viene travolta senza riguardo.  
Si lancia nel primo taxi che si ferma, soffiandolo ad una coppia di sfortunati turisti, e abbaia la destinazione al conducente, prima di accomodarsi rigido sul sedile. Avverte la presenza del cellulare nella giacca, un peso contro al petto, e per un attimo ha l’istinto di prenderlo e chiamare Lestrade, chiedere maggiori informazioni, più dettagli, qualsiasi cosa che possa aiutarlo a capire. Ma sente il bisogno di vedere da solo, di scoprire, di esserci fisicamente, come se fosse uno dei suoi casi più difficili. Urla a più riprese contro il tassista, colpevole di essere rimasto intrappolato nel traffico di Londra per non aver seguito le indicazioni di Sherlock, che conosce la città come nessun’altro. Certamente più di un tassista con un QI appena nella media che contribuisce a ridurre la sua già imbarazzante velocità di ragionamento consumando marijuana in grande quantità, come si premura di dirgli in tono sprezzante subito dopo aver pagato la corsa. Con gli insulti del ragazzo che lo seguono fino all’ingresso dell’ospedale, Sherlock si dirige verso il pronto soccorso a colpo sicuro, saltando agilmente la fila di parenti in attesa di informazioni sui loro familiari e aprendo senza pensarci due volte la porta dell’area riservata soltanto al personale e ai pazienti. Viene immediatamente accolto dalle proteste di due infermiere che tentano invano di farlo uscire, balbettando la solita frase “Signore, lei non può stare qui” che Sherlock avrà sentito almeno un migliaio di volte in vita sua. Non si è mai fatto impressionare e prevedibilmente non lo fa neanche stavolta, allontanando le due donne di malagrazia e proseguendo per la sua strada. Non si preoccupa dell’infermiera più anziana che chiama la sicurezza e continua ad avanzare a passo svelto ma circospetto, cercando John in ogni stanza e in ogni corridoio, finché lo intravede seduto su una sedia, pallido come un cencio ma apparentemente sano, con un bicchiere d’acqua stretto nel pugno.  
Si precipita al suo fianco, urtando un carrello carico di medicinali e un paio di aste per flebo.  
“John, stai bene?” lo aggredisce palesemente arrabbiato, cominciando a tastarlo con scarsa delicatezza sul volto, sul cranio, sul collo, sul petto.  
“Sherlock?” è l’esclamazione di John, che gli afferra i polsi per fermare quella visita sbrigativa, mentre sul suo viso sono facilmente riconoscibili la sorpresa, l’imbarazzo e un po’ di sollievo. Con un verso di disapprovazione, Sherlock libera il braccio dalla stretta dell’altro e continua imperterrito ad esaminarlo con i polpastrelli, premendoglieli sulla nuca.  
“Stai bene?” ripete quasi urlandogli in faccia.  
“Sto bene, Sherlock, è stato soltanto…”  
“È lui!” La voce spaventata dell’infermiera li interrompe, e un uomo alto e robusto vestito di nero fa il suo ingresso nella stanza pronto a trascinare fuori Sherlock gentilmente - d’altronde siamo sempre in Inghilterra.  
“È con me, Scotland Yard!” annuncia affannosamente una voce dal corridoio, prima che Greg faccia la sua comparsa quasi correndo, con un caffé della macchinetta automatica nella sinistra e il distintivo nella destra. Lo sventola brevemente di fronte ai due e si rivolge a Sherlock.  
“Potevi anche rispondere al messaggio, almeno avrei saputo che venivi”.  
“E tu potevi avvertire John che saresti andato a prenderlo alla stazione, così ti avrebbe aspettato invece di uscire in cerca di qualcosa da fare, e probabilmente non avrebbe incontrato una fanciulla in difficoltà con cui sfoggiare tutta la sua patetica cavalleria!”  
“Come diavolo sai...Oh, lasciamo perdere.” Greg lo guarda con un’espressione rassegnata.  
Le mani di Sherlock sono ancora sulla nuca di John, e nello sguardo che si scambiano c’è qualcosa di sospeso che li porta ad interrompere il contatto all’improvviso.  
“Ottima analisi come al solito, ma la fanciulla l’avevo già incontrata sul treno.” La voce di John è rauca e un po’ incerta, e non suona divertita e soddisfatta come dovrebbe per aver trovato un punto debole nella deduzione di Sherlock. “Sto bene, comunque. Ho soltanto preso una gran botta, dalla risonanza magnetica sembra essere tutto okay. Con un po’ di riposo e di analgesici...”  
“Sì” lo interrompe Sherlock, guardandolo ancora qualche secondo negli occhi per poi alzarsi di colpo e dirigersi verso il carrello dei medicinali che ha urtato prima. Comincia ad esaminarne il contenuto e senza esitare si infila un paio di scatole nella tasca del cappotto, aggiungendo anche qualche bisturi e delle siringhe. John e Greg si guardano istintivamente e scuotono entrambi la testa, rassegnati, sapendo che tutto ciò che potrebbero dirgli - “Sherlock, è un furto!” oppure “Si può sapere cosa hai intenzione di farci?” - non lo dissuaderebbero dal fare comunque quello che vuole.  
“Andiamo a casa, John.”  
Sherlock parla dandogli le spalle con un tono quasi distratto, come se non gli avesse detto nulla di strano, nulla che possa implicare un chiarimento o una discussione. Raggiunge la porta e resta in attesa, fissandolo con aria impaziente mentre prende il cellulare e vi si immerge, probabilmente per controllare la posta elettronica.  
Notando l'espressione un po' smarrita di John, Greg gli si avvicina e gli mette una mano sulla spalla.  
“In sala d'aspetto c'è la ragazza, voleva vederti prima di andare a casa, per essere sicura che tu stessi bene.”  
John annuisce e, alzandosi, esce dalla stanza superando Sherlock senza degnarlo di uno sguardo. Giunto nella sala d'aspetto, individua Christie in piedi appoggiata ad una colonna mentre si mangia nervosamente le unghie.  
“John, come stai?” gli chiede venendo verso di lui, con i grandi occhi spalancati e colmi di senso di colpa ingranditi dalle lenti degli occhiali.  
“Sto bene, non preoccuparti. Tu, piuttosto?”  
Lei abbassa lo sguardo e non risponde, e John si sente in dovere di fare qualcosa di più, di consolarla come si deve. Si avvicina e la attira verso di sé, in un abbraccio affettuoso che assomiglia più a quello di un padre che a quello di un fidanzato.  
“John.” La voce di Sherlock proviene dalle sue spalle, bassa e fredda come se fosse un rimprovero, e John non ha bisogno di voltarsi per vedere il suo volto inespressivo, lo sguardo severo su di lui, la bocca stretta in una linea austera. Quell'espressione è stampata nella sua mente perché non è la prima volta che la vede, ma adesso sa dargli un nome ed un perché: Sherlock è geloso, di una gelosia negata e inconsapevole, ma pur sempre geloso.  
“Lui è la persona di cui ti ho parlato” sussurra all'orecchio di Christie, aggiungendo una breve risata nervosa.  
“Oh!” esclama la ragazza sciogliendo l'abbraccio e spalancando se possibile ancora di più gli occhi, “Voi state...Tu sei...”  
John scuote la testa e con la coda dell'occhio lancia uno sguardo a Sherlock, in piedi dietro di lui, rigido come un lampione. “No, è complicato.”  
“Spero che tutto si risolva allora.” L'augurio sincerio le si legge senza sforzo sul volto acqua e sapone. “John...” esordisce incerta, “grazie, io...”  
“Non devi ringraziarmi” la interrompe lui, “solo promettermi che lo denuncerai. Ti meriti di meglio, Christie.”  
“Ho già parlato con l'ispettore Lestrade mentre ti facevano gli esami” lo rassicura annuendo energicamente.  
Un altro abbraccio e un bacio sulla guancia, e Christie si avvia a passo lento ma sicuro verso l'uscita, senza voltarsi indietro. John la guarda sparire nel corridoio con una strana sensazione, come se non sapesse cosa provare e nel dubbio non provasse nulla. Sembrano passati mesi invece che ore dall'ultima volta che ha dormito, e vuole soltanto lasciarsi alle spalle quella giornata infinita. Non ha neanche la forza di odiare Sherlock per essere ricomparso nella sua vita all'improvviso o se stesso per essere stato felice di rivederlo.  
“Andiamo a casa, John”, ripete ancora Sherlock nello stesso tono incurante.  
John annuisce e le sue gambe cominciano a muoversi automaticamente come se non ne avesse il controllo. 

 

*****

 

Un’ora dopo sono a casa. Non si sono scambiati neanche una parola durante il viaggio in taxi, e il silenzio continua a non essere disturbato neanche adesso che sono appena entrati nel salotto che è più in disordine del solito. Sherlock getta il cappotto sul divano ed entra in cucina, accendendo il bollitore. John lo sente armeggiare con delle tazze e un vassoio, e vorrebbe dirgli che ha la nausea e non ha nessuna intenzione di bere o di mangiare, ma la stanchezza è tale da impedirgli persino di parlare. Si butta sul divano, accomodando il cuscino dietro la testa, e chiude finalmente gli occhi. Il dolore alla testa è ancora forte nonostante l’analgesico, e John cerca un po’ di sollievo sdraiandosi e massaggiandosi le tempie.  
Quando Sherlock torna in salotto dieci minuti dopo, con due tazze fumanti di té, lo trova già profondamente addormentato, con una mano sul volto a riparare gli occhi dalla luce. Posa il vassoio sul tavolino senza fare rumore e si avvicina, prendendosi qualche secondo per osservare l’uomo che ha avuto paura di perdere poche ore prima. Vorrebbe scuoterlo, svegliarlo, rimproverarlo per essersi messo in pericolo in un modo così stupido, ma si trattiene dal farlo. John è a Baker Street adesso, è dove dovrebbe essere, e qualsiasi cosa potrebbe farlo andare via di nuovo. Sherlock si rende conto di desiderare che John resti vicino a lui: è uno dei pochi sentimenti con cui è venuto a patti molto tempo prima, uno dei pochi che ha imparato a giudicare non svantaggiosi.  
Un brivido di freddo increspa all’improvviso la pelle di John, che stringe le braccia al petto nel tentativo di riscaldarsi. Sherlock si muove d’istinto e dopo aver preso il suo cappotto che giaceva a pochi centimetri dai piedi di John, lo dispiega e lo adagia sul corpo dell’altro per coprirlo il più possibile. Rimane sconcertato da quel gesto inedito e nuovo per lui: tante volte John lo ha coperto quando dopo trenta ore senza sonno crollava sulla sua poltrona con le ginocchia al petto e gli abiti ancora addosso. Sherlock invece non l’ha mai fatto per nessuno, non ha mai avvertito l’istinto di farlo per nessuno. Improvvisamente sente il bisogno di allontanarsi il più possibile, di rifugiarsi nel suo Mind Palace e di pensare a cose certe, scientifiche, supportate da dati, prove ed esperimenti. Si alza e spegne la luce senza guardare ancora John, per poi salire le scale e chiudere la porta della camera dietro di sé.  
“Buonanotte, John.”  
È un sussurro che si perde tra i rumori di Londra, che non si acquietano neanche di notte.

 

*****

 

Prima di aprire gli occhi, John inspira profondamente e tutto ciò che riesce a sentire è l’inconfondibile profumo di Sherlock. Non potrebbe non riconoscerlo adesso che ha potuto coglierlo direttamente sulla sua pelle, adesso che è qualcosa di più di una scia dopo il suo passaggio. Lascia che la curiosità abbia la meglio sulla stanchezza e spalanca gli occhi, ritrovandosi a fissare il colletto del cappotto di Sherlock a pochi centimetri dal suo mento. Si mette a sedere allontanandolo da sé e strofinando la faccia con le mani per tentare di svegliarsi. Guardandosi attorno si rende conto che fuori è ancora buio e che l’appartamento sembra vuoto: non c’è bisogno di essere un asso nell’arte della deduzione per capire che è ancora notte e che Sherlock sarà probabilmente a dormire. Si alza per accendere la luce e sente l’improvviso bisogno di andarsene prima di avere la possibilità di incontrare Sherlock. È un pensiero codardo che non gli fa onore, ma la freddezza che si aspetta che ci sia tra di loro lo ferirebbe più di tutte le parole di rifiuto che l’altro gli potrebbe rivolgere. La sua valigia ancora chiusa è vicino alla porta, e John non deve fare altro che trascinarla giù per le scale e...  
“Resta.”  
È un sussurro appena udibile, eppure John riesce a sentirlo perfettamente. La mano sulla maniglia si paralizza e trema appena, mentre combatte l’istinto di andarsene il più velocemente possibile, facendo finta di non aver sentito nulla. Invece John fa qualche passo indietro e individua la figura di Sherlock in cima alle scale che portano alla sua ex camera. Nella penombra, avvolto nella solita vestaglia, sembra più magro del solito e quasi spettrale.  
“Perché dovrei? È cambiato qualcosa dall’ultima volta che abbiamo parlato?”  
“Resta. Per favore.”  
A causa del buio John non riesce a vedere il volto di Sherlock, ne intravede soltanto le labbra serrate. Come succede spesso da quando ha capito di provare qualcosa per lui, non sa se vorrebbe picchiarlo o baciarlo, o fare entrambe le cose per vedere se è reale o soltanto un fantasma che lo tormenta. Si lascia sfuggire una risata nervosa.  
“Lo prendo come un no, molte grazie. Me ne vado.”  
“Per favore.” Sherlock lo sta pregando, di nuovo.  
“Tu non preghi mai nessuno.”  
“Non lo faccio.”  
“E perché stai pregando me?” Il petto di John si alza e si abbassa tanto velocemente da fargli male, mentre le sue gambe sembrano molli ed incerte sul pianerottolo. Gli occhi perdono il contatto con il viso di Sherlock, che sembra fluttuare nell’ombra in cima alle scale.  
Quando non ottiene alcuna risposta, John esala un sospiro tremante prima di parlare con voce bassa e priva di ogni sfumatura di gentilezza.  
“Sei il più grande egoista che io abbia mai conosciuto. Tu vorresti che io…” si interrompe per prendere il respiro e cercare di calmarsi, “rimanessi in questa casa nonostante tu mi abbia appena rifiutato un’altra volta? Non funziona così, Sherlock, non puoi manovrare i sentimenti delle persone a tuo piacimento, a seconda di cosa va o non va di fare al tuo spirito capriccioso e lunatico che puntualmente…”  
“Resta.” Non può averlo detto di nuovo. È un atteggiamento illogico ed inspiegabile, ed è così distante da come Sherlock si comporta di solito da lasciare John spiazzato e sconcertato. Potrebbe andarsene e lasciarlo lì in piedi in cima alle scale con la sua vuota incoerenza, per costruire finalmente una vita normale senza di lui. Adesso non c’è più niente in sospeso tra loro, niente di non detto che possa impedirgli di voltare pagina. Se Sherlock morisse domani ed Ella gli chiedesse se ci sono cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli ma non gli ha detto, la risposta stavolta sarebbe no. Gli ha detto tutto ciò che sentiva, resa totale ed incondizionata.  
Sì, potrebbe andarsene. Oppure potrebbe rimanere, cedere a quella richiesta incomprensibile, prendersi ciò che Sherlock gli offre stanotte senza aspettarsi nulla da lui. Cosa gli sta offrendo, di preciso, e perché? Vuole tentare il tutto e per tutto, fingere interesse nei suoi confronti per convincerlo a tornare al 221b e a lavorare con lui, con tutta probabilità. Un piccolo sacrificio in cambio di uno enorme da parte di John. Un gesto totalmente egoista e interessato che potrebbe sembrare altruista, se John non conoscesse Sherlock fin troppo bene.  
“Stai cercando di farmi cambiare idea? Di convincermi che la cosa migliore è che tutto torni come prima, che io torni ad essere semplicemente l’amico idiota che ti porti sulle scene del crimine per far risaltare la tua brillante intelligenza? Ho bisogno di tempo, Sherlock, ho bisogno di capire se posso dimenticare, e il fatto che tu creda che bastino un paio di parole dolci palesemente false per…”  
“Non sono false.” La voce di Sherlock è cambiata adesso: è quasi tremante, innaturale, e John capisce immediatamente che non sta fingendo. Prima che possa chiedersi cosa sta facendo e perché, prima che possa ripetersi tutti i motivi per cui dovrebbe già essere in strada, il più lontano possibile da Sherlock, lo raggiunge salendo le scale in un baleno, bloccandosi di colpo quando si rende conto di essere arrivato fin troppo vicino, fino a poter osservare il suo volto illeggibile.  
“E allora dimmi cosa vuoi da me, Sherlock.” Non c’è più rabbia nelle parole di John, solo una disperata incertezza. Lo sta implorando. “Perché non riesco a capire se ti comporti così perché sei un bastardo egoista o perché hai paura di affrontare i tuoi sentimenti. Cosa vuoi?”  
“Io…” Sherlock si interrompe, soffermandosi sulla parola come una nota. “Io non credo di sapere cosa voglio.”  
La sorpresa di John non supera quella di Sherlock nell’ascoltare le parole pronunciate dalla sua stessa bocca. Lo guarda come se avesse appena ricevuto una rivelazione su un caso da nove - minimo - e sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte.  
“Beh, questa è una novità.” John non riesce a trattenere una risata titubante mentre guarda il contegno di Sherlock andare in pezzi davanti ai suoi occhi. “Devo prenderlo come un segnale positivo?”  
“Non prenderti gioco di me, John.” Il tono di Sherlock è di nuovo duro, quasi rabbioso, e la frase suona come un avvertimento.  
“Non lo sto facendo, ma non pretendere che ti capisca, davvero. Ci ho rinunciato un sacco di tempo fa e credo sinceramente che…”  
“Mary è sicura che io sia innamorato di te”, lo interrompe Sherlock, cominciando a parlare concitatamente e ad aiutarsi con le mani, “ma io non so come analizzare la situazione, non ho abbastanza elementi che possano portarmi a dedurre che ciò che provo nei tuoi confronti possa essere qualcosa di diverso dall’amicizia - che pure era un sentimento a me sconosciuto prima di conoscerti - e parzialmente relativo a qualcosa di simile all’amore, che è un concetto talmente personale ed effimero da risultare ridicolo ad una mente come la mia che in ogni cosa cerca…”  
John smette di ascoltarlo, sentendo la rabbia esplodergli di nuovo nel petto fino a fargli serrare la mascella con una forza tale da fargli male. Indietreggia con le mani davanti a sé e un sorriso amaro sulle labbra.  
“Sai una cosa, Sherlock? Non ho intenzione di starti a sentire mentre cerchi di dedurre se sei innamorato di me, è la cosa più stupida e irritante che tu abbia mai fatto, ed è tutto dire.” Si volta senza attendere una risposta e scende le scale, deciso a non sopportare un minuto di più discorsi del genere.  
“John!” lo chiama Sherlock con urgenza, quasi con disperazione, “se solo avessi altri dati empirici, se tu potessi aiutarmi a raccogliere informazioni più chiare e dettagliate su cui basarmi…”  
John si paralizza di fronte alla porta, lasciando che la voce di Sherlock si perda nell’aria densa. Si prende qualche secondo per processare, per rielaborare ciò che ha appena sentito, ed infine capisce. Sorride nella penombra, le pupille che si dilatano nel buio.  
Sherlock sta cercando di dirgli, nel modo più confuso e meno romantico possibile, che lo desidera.  
In quest’ottica tutto assume un significato, e quella parola ripetuta diventa il preludio di qualcosa di più.  
Resta.  
Dovrebbe chiedersi se sia giusto cedere al più distruttivo degli istinti, passare la notte con Sherlock sapendo di poter essere rifiutato di nuovo la mattina dopo, rischiando di mandare in pezzi l’ultima possibilità di ricucire il loro già traballante rapporto di amicizia. Eppure non riesce a chiederselo adesso, non di fronte al tono quasi implorante di Sherlock. Ha bisogno di lui, e tutto il resto sembra non contare niente.  
Un attimo dopo è di nuovo in cima alle scale e la sua bocca è su quella di Sherlock. Lo spinge fin dentro la camera, chiudendo la porta con difficoltà con la schiena e con i piedi, e tira le sue labbra con i denti fino a strappargli un verso di disapprovazione. Non si ricorda nemmeno come sia arrivato fin lì, come abbia percorso la manciata di metri che lo separavano dall’altro, una distanza che sembrava infinita fino ad un attimo prima. Questa volta non c’è l’alcol a scorrergli nelle vene e ad annebbiargli il giudizio, e la paura gli increspa la pelle fino a farlo tremare. È Sherlock che tiene tra le braccia, e l’assurdità di ciò che stanno facendo non fa che eccitarlo ancora di più. L’ignoto, il pericolo, l’adrenalina. Sherlock è diventato il suo campo di battaglia, o forse lo è sempre stato. La bocca si sposta sul suo collo arrossato mentre le dita lottano contro la vestaglia e si infilano sotto la maglietta. Lo spoglia più velocemente possibile, con l’urgenza di un ragazzino, prendendosi un attimo per respirare solo quando addosso a Sherlock sono rimasti soltanto i boxer. È solo allora che si accorge della posa rigida dell’altro, di come eviti di guardarlo e sia intento a fissare il muro dall’altra parte della stanza con un’espressione fredda e distaccata che sarebbe normale se non fosse mezzo nudo ed impegnato in attività a lui decisamente non familiari. John capisce che sta cercando di mantenere il controllo per poter analizzare la situazione in modo razionale ed esaustivo, e scuote la testa circondandolo con le braccia.  
“Devi lasciarti andare, Sherlock…” gli sussurra nell’orecchio, come se qualcun’altro potesse sentirli, “non avere paura…” aggiunge quando sente i muscoli dell’altro irrigidirsi sotto il suo tocco.  
“Non ho paura” è la risposta istantanea e furiosa di Sherlock, e per dimostrarlo comincia a spogliare John con una lenta precisione del tutto innaturale per l’atto. Fa scivolare ogni bottone della camicia fuori dalle asole, sfilandola con grazia e allontanadosi per poggiarla sul letto, ben attento a non farla spiegazzare. John rabbrividisce quando le dita fredde di Sherlock si posano sul suo petto nudo, facendosi strada fino al bottone dei jeans. Guardarlo mentre lo spoglia così lentamente e osserva ogni dettaglio della sua pelle con una fastidiosa curiosità distaccata è una tortura a cui non è mai stato sottoposto. Resiste stoicamente quando Sherlock gli sbottona i jeans e li tira giù, alzando i piedi uno ad uno per toglierglieli del tutto assieme alle scarpe. Quando crede che il supplizio sia finito, Sherlock si concentra con la stessa lentezza sui suoi boxer, scoprendo con suo immenso imbarazzo l’erezione già dura, e li fa scorrere lungo le gambe muscolose, prendendosi tutto il tempo per esaminare ogni centimetro della pelle scoperta con meticolosità. John trattiene il respiro mentre Sherlock lo aiuta a sollevare di nuovo i piedi per liberarsi finalmente della biancheria e soffoca l’istinto di affondare una mano nei riccioli che gli solleticano le cosce. L’imbarazzo di essere per la prima volta completamente nudo di fronte a Sherlock viene alimentato dallo sguardo acceso ed indagatore di quest’ultimo sui suoi genitali.  
“Sherlock, se potessi smettere di guardare il mio…” si interrompe, maledicendo l’impossibilità di scegliere un termine che sia abbastanza neutro, riprendendo a parlare dopo un sospiro “...pene come se fosse, non lo so, un cadavere, un indizio o qualcosa del genere…”  
Sherlock si alza immediatamente in piedi, e John soffoca una risata nel vederlo dritto ed elegante come al solito vestito solo con i boxer. È come se per la prima volta da quando lo conosce, Sherlock fosse un libro aperto per lui, l’insicurezza evidente sul volto affilato. Un affetto smisurato per l’imprevedibile creatura che ha davanti agli occhi lo investe fino a causargli uno strano dolore all’addome, un senso di costrizione della gabbia toracica. Il bisogno di Sherlock è quasi opprimente e John azzera la distanza tra loro e lo abbraccia forte, ignorando le proteste dell’altro e sperando di trasmettergli quanta più sicurezza possibile.  
“Basta, Sherlock…” mormora cominciando a baciarlo dove riesce, spostandosi dall’orecchio alla bocca. Per rassicurarlo vorrebbe ricordargli di aver mandato a monte il suo matrimonio per lui, di aver sconvolto la sua vita dalle fondamenta rimettendo in dubbio la sua stessa identità pur di averlo accanto, ma lo bacia in silenzio, stringendolo a sé. Sherlock invece ricambia più incerto di prima ed è così rigido che sembra opporre resistenza alla stretta.  
“Devi lasciarti andare…” lo implora John, sentendo nascere un desiderio molto più forte dell’ultima volta che ha stretto a sé quel corpo. Gli toglie i boxer e comincia ad accarezzarlo, meravigliandosi ancora una volta di quanto la sua pelle sia chiara e di come reagisca al suo tocco. Con le mani sulle sue spalle, lo guida fino a farlo cadere sul letto, per poi fermarsi a guardare gli occhi ancora vigili e sospettosi che contrastano con la pelle e le labbra già arrossate. John avverte il bisogno di farlo suo, di vederlo perdere completamente il controllo ed esserne l’artefice. Non sa da dove cominciare nè se Sherlock sia disposto a farlo, ma sa quello che vuole.  
Si inginocchia tra le sue gambe, allargandole, e accarezza l’interno delle cosce con una guancia. Avverte la presenza del sesso di Sherlock a poca distanza, ma evita ancora di posarci gli occhi direttamente, quasi avesse paura di ammettere con se stesso di desiderare il corpo di un uomo. Quando alza lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock, si accorge che ha ancora la fronte corrugata e continua a guardarlo con la stessa espressione fredda e distaccata, che stona in modo quasi ridicolo con la situazione in cui sono immersi.  
“Chiudi gli occhi, Sherlock.”  
“Per cosa?”  
“Chiudi gli occhi e basta.”  
Sherlock apre la bocca per ribattere, ma qualsiasi cosa volesse dire si trasforma in un gemito di sorpresa quando le labbra di John si posano sulla sua erezione ancora dura per metà.  
“Lasciati andare…” ripete John un’ultima volta, continuando a baciare quella porzione di pelle morbida e leggermente più scura rispetto al resto del corpo, e finalmente Sherlock cede, chiudendo gli occhi e abbandonando la testa all’indietro.  
Ciò che accade dopo è confuso e concitato: alla bocca di John si sostituisce la sua mano, che si sposta più in basso, tra le natiche, accarezzando la zona attorno all’apertura come per chiedere il permesso. Posando di nuovo lo sguardo sul volto di Sherlock, vede che i suoi occhi sono di nuovo aperti ma sembrano appartenere a qualcun’altro. Sono lucidi e intensi, e le pupille dilatate al massimo li fanno sembrare molto più scuri. Dura soltanto un attimo, prima che Sherlock si accorga che l’altro lo sta guardando ed assuma di nuovo il solito sguardo distaccato, ma quell’attimo è abbastanza per spingere John ad agire.  
Prepara Sherlock lentamente e come può, con l’ansia di chi conosce la teoria ma non è mai passato alla pratica, tenendo gli occhi fissi su ogni minimo cambiamento d’espressione sul suo volto per orientarsi. Non pensa a nient’altro che a Sherlock e al desiderio che ha colto nei suoi occhi mentre aumenta la pressione e l’angolatura. È attratto dalla bocca semiaperta di Sherlock fino a rallentare i movimenti delle dita per fissarla con più attenzione, e sente le orecchie andare in fiamme quando si rende conto di ciò che sta facendo all’uomo che riteneva il suo migliore amico fino a poco tempo prima. Sa che dovrebbe sembrargli sbagliato ed imbarazzante, ma si accorge di desiderare di più, adesso e sempre. Ogni tentativo di nascondere quel pensiero a Sherlock sarebbe inutile: lo guarda quasi implorante e le sue dita escono da lui affinché la bocca possa posarsi su quella dell’altro. Sherlock lo bacia a lungo, assaporando le sue labbra e la sua lingua come se fosse la prima volta, usando anche i denti per saggiarne la consistenza. Poi, senza preavviso, lo allontana da sé e lo fa alzare per invertire i ruoli, e far sedere John sul letto. John lo guarda stupito, temendo di aver fatto inavvertitamente qualcosa di sbagliato, ma quando Sherlock si siede a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, strusciando il bacino sulla sua erezione per rinvigorirla, smette del tutto di pensare e si concentra soltanto sul contatto tra i loro corpi. Capisce cosa stia per fare Sherlock, e soltanto con lo sguardo - poiché non ha bisogno di parlare per farsi capire da lui - gli chiede se sia pronto e se voglia davvero farlo. Sherlock allo stesso modo non risponde, ma si limita a fissarlo con la solita espressione indecifrabile. Si posiziona sopra il sesso di John aiutandosi con una mano, consentendo alla punta di premere contro la sua apertura, senza entrare. Una spruzzata di rosso gli tinge le guance, e John non può fare a meno di pensare a quanto sia fortunato a poterlo vedere così, spogliato di ogni maschera di superbia. Nonostante gli evidenti sforzi che si traducono nella fronte ancora corrugata e nella schiena rigida come al solito, sta a poco a poco perdendo il controllo, il sovraccarico dei sensi che sovrasta l’intelletto e lo mette in standby.  
“Io…”, comincia a parlare John, non sapendo bene cosa dire. Vorrebbe dirgli ancora una volta che lo ama, che più passa il tempo e più si rende conto di quanto è stato stupido a non capirlo prima. Vorrebbe dirgli che non cambierebbe nulla di ciò che è, che è imprevedibile, folle e spesso insopportabile ma non conta niente di fronte a ciò che sono, a ciò che sentono l’uno per l’altro e al bisogno reciproco.  
Non riesce a dirgli nulla di tutto questo, limitandosi a sorridere e poi a gemere, sopraffatto dalle sensazioni fortissime ed insolite quando Sherlock abbassa lentamente il bacino ed ingloba la punta della sua erezione. Comincia ad accarezzargli le cosce, aspettando che il suo corpo si abitui all’intrusione e resistendo all’impulso di affondare in lui immediatamente e di sentirlo ancora più vicino. Si concentra su una goccia di sudore che dalla fronte di Sherlock si fa strada lungo la nuca e poi sulla guancia, mentre il calore aumenta e il bacino di Sherlock scende sempre più in basso con una lentezza estenuante, bloccandosi di nuovo subito dopo. Un’altra pausa, stavolta più lunga, in cui restano a guardarsi negli occhi, con John che stringe forte il polso di Sherlock fino a quando il lento movimento del bacino ricomincia. Lascia andare un lungo sospiro quando finalmente il peso di Sherlock si scarica completamente su di lui, le natiche appoggiate sulle sue cosce. Aspetta ancora a muoversi, dando all’altro il tempo di abituarsi; se non fosse per il respiro accelerato, il sudore e la mascella serrata, Sherlock sembrerebbe ancora del tutto impassibile, con l’espressione tipica di quando è perso nel suo Mind Palace, intento in ragionamenti che nessun’altro potrebbe capire. John aspetta che si rilassi e si abbandoni a ciò che sente, ma passano i minuti e Sherlock è ancora immobile e pietrificato nella sua rigidità. Lo tira delicatamente verso di sé, sul suo petto, per abbracciarlo, e gli sussurra nell’orecchio di lasciarsi andare, una, due, dieci volte, finché la schiena di Sherlock comincia a piegarsi sotto le sue carezze e dalle sue labbra esce finalmente un gemito. John allora comincia a muoversi piano dentro di lui, continuando ad accarezzarlo e a parlare, quasi senza accorgersene.  
“Non ti farò del male”, mormora quando l’altro comincia ad andare incontro alle sue spinte, “lasciami provare, possiamo riuscirci, voglio provare…”  
Le sue parole si perdono in una ripetizione che assomiglia ad una preghiera e si trasformano in gemiti quando Sherlock comincia ad intensificare il ritmo, alzandosi ed abbassandosi sempre più velocemente. Il calore e l’attrito sono talmente intensi che John si rende conto di essere quasi al limite, e la paura che non ci sia un’altra volta, che fra loro finisca quella notte, rende i suoi movimenti quasi disperati. Sherlock inizia a toccarsi sopra di lui, con il labbro inferiore tra i denti per impedirsi di gemere e i capelli scuri che ricadono sulla fronte bagnati dal sudore, e John chiude gli occhi, sopraffatto da ciò che gli causa una tale vista. Li riapre soltanto quando sente Sherlock tremare sopra le sue cosce e trattenere il respiro, per poi esplodere nella sua stessa mano in un orgasmo silenzioso e crollare sul suo petto, esausto. John non riesce più a trattenersi e viene dentro di lui spingendo un’ultima volta, mormorando il nome di Sherlock in una tacita e disperata preghiera di non abbandonarlo, di non porre fine ad una cosa talmente perfetta.  
Appena i tremiti si acquietano e i respiri tornano ad essere più controllati, Sherlock si alza di colpo, facendo sussultare entrambi per l’improvviso distacco, e dopo averla recuperata dal pavimento si avvolge nella sua vestaglia senza preoccuparsi di sporcarla. Il sudore che scorre sulla sua fronte ricorda ad entrambi ciò che è appena successo, ma il volto torna ad essere una maschera impenetrabile e le spalle diventano ancora più rigide del solito. Si volta di colpo verso di lui, focalizzandosi su un punto in particolare, e John, ancora smarrito e semisdraiato sul letto, segue il suo sguardo fino a scorgere qualche goccia biancastra sul suo addome. Rimane immobile ad osservare lo sperma di un altro uomo macchiargli la pelle, finché Sherlock non si avvicina in attimo e comincia a pulirlo con la sua t-shirt.  
“Chiedo scusa”, mormora con voce rauca ed incerta, e John capisce che lo sta perdendo di nuovo. Gli strappa la maglietta dalle mani e la getta accanto a sé, costringendo un riluttante Sherlock a sedersi al suo fianco.  
“Non voglio chiederti se ti è piaciuto perché è una domanda stupida e piuttosto imbarazzante dopo il sesso, però ho bisogno di sapere come ti senti riguardo ciò che è successo. Riguardo a noi”.  
Sherlock sospira, alza gli occhi al cielo, e poi comincia a parlare ad una velocità impressionante.  
“John, considerando che ho sempre pensato che sentimenti come amore e affini possano incidere negativamente sulla mia capacità di riflettere in modo accurato ed imparziale, e che per me sia quasi impossibile pensare di sottostare alle assurde regole di una relazione amorosa ordinaria, se adesso ti dicessi che sì, non vedo l’ora di cominciare un rapporto fatto di gesti romantici, cene, sesso - che diventa sempre più raro col passare degli anni - e magari anche una civil partnership con tanto di ricevimento organizzato da Mycroft alla villa di famiglia, probabilmente penseresti che sono sarcastico, e ti assicuro che lo sarei davvero.”  
“Oh.” Qualcosa nel petto di John si tende fino a far male, e per un attimo teme di prenderlo a pugni di nuovo. Si rende conto di non averne la forza, e che più probabilmente si limiterebbe a fuggire il più lontano possibile. Senza aggiungere altro, si alza e si guarda attorno per localizzare i suoi vestiti, deciso ad andarsene al più presto. Comincia a rivestirsi in silenzio, con le mani che stringono convulsamente la stoffa.  
“Non credo di essere in grado di amare qualcuno.” Quando Sherlock parla di nuovo, la sua voce è cambiata del tutto. Bassa, quasi inaudibile, incerta. John non riesce a vedere l’espressione con cui pronuncia quelle parole, perché quando si volta Sherlock ha ripristinato la solita maschera di freddezza. Lo guarda a lungo, cercando invano l’incertezza di prima nei lineamenti duri e nell’espressione impassibile.  
“Sappiamo entrambi che non è vero.” John sceglie di proposito le stesse parole che una sera di ormai cinque anni prima sono state pronunciate da Jim Moriarty mentre lo affrontavano insieme nella piscina in cui era morto Carl Powers. Sembrano appartenere a un altro tempo, un tempo lontano e immensamente più semplice.  
“Perché dici questo?” La prevedibile esplosione di rabbia da parte di Sherlock non lo spaventa ed è pronto ad affrontarla. “Perché usi le parole di quell’uomo?” urla alzandosi in piedi.  
“Perché se c’è una cosa che Moriarty dovrebbe averti insegnato è che tu ne sei capace, Sherlock, lo fai già. Ami me, ami Mrs Hudson, ami Lestrade. Non ti sei forse buttato da quel dannato tetto per questo?”  
“Mi sono buttato perché avevo un piano che lo prevedeva e perché sapevo benissimo che sarei sopravvissuto, non per un sentimentale spirito di sacrificio!”  
“Questo è ciò che continui a ripeterti.”  
“Perché è la verità!” tuona Sherlock alzando le braccia al cielo, e John scuote la testa e si avvicina a lui, catturandolo in un abbraccio per farlo calmare.  
“Ne sei capace, Sherlock. Ti fidi di me?” sussurra al suo orecchio, stringendolo forte. Quando non riceve risposta, lo scioglie dalla sua stretta e lo guarda negli occhi. “Devi dirmi solo se vuoi provarci.”  
“Sei tu che devi dirmi se vuoi provarci, John”. Il tono di Sherlock adesso non è più spavaldo, non è più irritato. Nella sua voce c’è una traccia di rassegnazione che ferisce John più di mille parole. “Tu sai come sono. Sai che non potrei mai darti ciò di cui hai bisogno, ciò che cerchi.”  
John posa le mani sui suoi fianchi e lo tira di nuovo verso di sé, cercando di mettere in quel gesto tutto l’amore di cui è capace.  
“Mi pare che tu mi abbia dato esattamente ciò di cui avevo bisogno in questi anni, anche quando eravamo soltanto amici. Perché dovrebbe essere diverso, adesso? Lo so che sei diverso dagli altri, non fai altro che ribadire quanto tu sia migliore.” Ride, finalmente rilassato, attirando Sherlock in un altro abbraccio.  
“Questo è diverso, John, parliamo di sentimenti.”  
“Non mi interessa.”  
“Non mi stai neanche ascoltando!”  
“No. Dimmi solo se vuoi provarci.”  
“Sì.”  
Il mento di Sherlock si sistema incerto sulla spalla di John, mentre l’abbraccio si fa ancora più stretto. Finalmente è silenzio tra loro; non esistono filtri, definizioni o sottintesi, non hanno più bisogno di parlare di ciò che sono e di ciò che sentono. In un attimo tutto è diventato semplice, come quando risolvi un enigma dopo ore e non riesci a capire come sia possibile averci impiegato tanto tempo: John, Sherlock, e l’aria ormai calda del 221b, l’unico luogo in cui entrambi si siano sentiti davvero a casa.


	6. 6. Epilogo

Bisogna sempre festeggiare il primo anniversario, anche se la persona con cui stai è il tuo migliore amico sociopatico privo di ogni istinto romantico. John sospira mestamente mentre passa davanti al negozio di Dolce e Gabbana a Old Bond Street. Sa che le camicie che Sherlock porta di solito sono proprio di Dolce e Gabbana, ma è un regalo totalmente inutile e banale, perché Sherlock ha i soldi per comprarsi da solo tutti i vestiti che vuole. Inoltre, cosa ancora più importante, vuole regalargli qualcosa di personale, qualcosa che gli ricordi soltanto John e non qualche famoso stilista italiano. Con le donne è piuttosto facile: basta comprare un bel mazzo di rose rosse e scrivere un romantico bigliettino contenente qualche frase importante. L’idea di regalare un mazzo di fiori a Sherlock, però, è talmente ridicola da far scoppiare a ridere John come un idiota davanti alla vetrina.

Tutto quello che gli viene in mente è così scoraggiante e inadeguato da farlo precipitare all’improvviso in una sgradevole condizione di panico. Sono le sei del pomeriggio ed è ben lontano dal prendere una decisione. Accelera il passo, guardandosi attorno con aria nervosa ed escludendo a poco a poco tutte le ipotesi: orologi, gioielli, sciarpe, cellulari o accessori per il pc. È tutto dannatamente freddo, inutile ed impersonale. Mentre si incammina verso Piccadilly, pensa a qualche gesto eclatante da sostituire al regalo. Potrebbe cucinare una cena a base delle pietanze preferite di Sherlock, se Sherlock avesse delle pietanze preferite. Rischierebbe di lavorare per tre ore e poi dover buttare via tutto perché _“non è il giorno adatto per mangiare”_. Potrebbe comprare qualcosa per ravvivare la loro vita sessuale, ma la realtà è che di sesso ne fanno abbastanza, fin troppo. No, si corregge subito John con un sorrisetto spontaneo sulle labbra, non è mai troppo, ma di certo non hanno bisogno di giocattoli o di lubrificanti al gusto di mango. Inoltre, sarebbe un regalo piuttosto volgare ed imbarazzante.

Quando si è quasi rassegnato a tornare a casa a mani vuote, nota dall’altra parte della strada Hatchard’s, un’elegante libreria che vende anche edizioni speciali e autografate. Un cartello avvisa la clientela che è in procinto di entrare nella più antica libreria di Londra, fondata nel 1797. John prende un bel respiro ed entra, rimanendo subito colpito dall’atmosfera raccolta ed accogliente. Un libro è una buona idea, la migliore che ha avuto finora, ma cosa quale libro regalare ad un uomo che sa già tutto ciò che gli interessa sapere? Sherlock è incredibilmente ignorante in tantissimi ambiti, ma dato che tale ignoranza è studiata e volontaria, di sicuro si rifiuterebbe di leggere un manuale sulla filosofia novecentesca o una raccolta di poesie di Nazim Hikmet.

John si guarda attorno e comincia ad esplorare il negozio, soffermandosi davanti alle sezioni che più gli sembrano congeniali a Sherlock, come quella relativa alla musica. Eppure non c’è nulla di particolarmente speciale, nulla che catturi l’attenzione di John tanto da spingerlo all’acquisto. Decide di chiedere aiuto alla commessa, una donna minuta con un sacco di lentiggini e un paio di occhiali tondi.

“Mi scusi...avete qualcosa…” John si interrompe un attimo, incerto su cosa chiedere, “sulla medicina legale, non so...le ultime scoperte in fatto di autopsie, cose del genere…?”

La faccia della donna assume un leggero colorito verdastro, e i suoi occhi si spalancano, stupiti e un po’ spaventati.

“Non è per me” si affretta a chiarire John, “è un regalo per il mio _amico_ ”.

Dopo un anno intero non ha ancora il coraggio di chiamarlo col suo nome davanti alla gente, e la vergogna gli fa abbassare lo sguardo di colpo. Avendo pochissimi amici e parenti, non ha dovuto fare coming out quasi con nessuno: tutte le persone importanti come Harry, Greg, Mary - che sente regolarmente per telefono adesso che si è trasferita in India ad insegnare inglese - l’hanno saputo subito. Dirlo a Mycroft è stato un problema di Sherlock, anche se le velate minacce riguardo la protezione che avrebbe riservato al fratello erano indirizzate a John. Aveva persino tentato di convincerli ad ufficializzare la relazione contraendo una civil partnership, ma l’orrore con cui avevano entrambi accolto la proposta l’aveva fatto fortunatamente desistere. Per tutto il resto del mondo, John è semplicemente tornato alla vecchia vita dopo un matrimonio infelice e la completa mancanza di effusioni in pubblico tra lui e Sherlock ha contribuito a non svelare il cambiamento nel loro rapporto. Non l’hanno mai nascosto di proposito e di certo i sospetti tra la gente sono più diffusi che mai, ma raramente John si è trovato nella condizione di confermare o smentire. Ciò che hanno è talmente atipico e diverso da ogni relazione amorosa ordinaria da non sapere come definirlo. Eppure il suo stomaco si contorce nell’ascoltare quella parola riduttiva e banale che non comprende assolutamente tutti gli aspetti del loro rapporto. Definire Sherlock “amico” è sbagliato sotto tanti punti di vista: ciò che condividono - che hanno condiviso dal primo momento - va oltre l’amicizia in tutti i sensi. Lui e Sherlock sono, con tutta probabilità, talmente male assortiti da essere la coppia peggiore del mondo, ma sono - da sempre - ciò di cui l’altro ha bisogno. Pur nella loro diversità, nonostante i litigi e i momenti in cui vorrebbero uccidersi a mani nude, si completano alla perfezione.

“Per il mio compagno, in realtà”, mormora infine, sorridendo imbarazzato e schiarendosi la voce subito dopo. Sa benissimo che non è la parola perfetta, ma forse la parola perfetta non esiste. Loro sono soltanto Sherlock e John, e la loro vita insieme è così assurdamente folle da essere fuori da ogni schema e definizione.

La commessa sembra ancora più confusa, e gli indica il reparto dedicato ai trattati più o meno scientifici, aggiungendo però di non avere nulla di specifico riguardo alla medicina legale. John la ringrazia senza smettere di sorridere e si avvia verso la sezione, piegando la testa per leggere i titoli dei libri esposti. Improvvisamente, un grosso tomo fa mostra di sé su uno scaffale in alto, e John si mette in punta di piedi per riuscire ad afferrarlo. Appena accarezza la copertina, non può fare a meno di sorridere al ricordo di una frase pronunciata da Sherlock quando ancora erano soltanto coinquilini. Una vita fa.

 

_Le api sono animali interessanti, John. Se mai dovessi scegliere una specie animale a cui dedicare parte del mio tempo sarebbe proprio l’apis mellifera. Magari potresti aiutarmi ad avviare un allevamento qui al 221b…_

Inutile dire che John non si era mostrato entusiasta all’idea di far invadere il suo appartamento da uno sciame di api aizzate da Sherlock, ma non si era mai dimenticato dell’insolito interesse che il brillante detective nutriva per animali apparentemente inutili al suo lavoro. Il manuale che tiene tra le mani, “The World History of Beekeeping and Honey Hunting”, è autografato dall’autrice - Eva Crane, una vera e propria autorità, a detta del frontespizio - e sembra essere completo e ben strutturato. Rigirandoselo tra le mani, si convince sempre di più di aver trovato il regalo adatto, e si avvia verso la cassa col cuore più leggero.

Quando finalmente esce dal negozio con un pacchetto regalo e un bigliettino vuoto ancora da scrivere che quasi sicuramente non scriverà - sa che Sherlock detesta i gesti puramente romantici -, sono ormai le sette e il sole comincia ad abbassarsi tra i palazzi del centro: è ora di tornare a casa.

  
  
  
 

*****

  
  
 

Alla fine è venuto fuori che Sherlock aveva una gran fame - non mangiava da un paio di giorni, niente di preoccupante - e hanno ordinato qualcosa al take away cinese. Adesso che sono sazi, seduti vicini nell’unico angolo del tavolo che non è occupato da vari tipi di attrezzatura scientifica, John sa che è il momento. Si alza senza fare troppo rumore, ignorando lo sguardo sorpreso di Sherlock, e si reca in camera sua, quella che adesso è la _loro_ camera. L’idea del laboratorio attiguo alla cucina è piaciuta troppo a Sherlock per rinunciarci, così si sono trasferiti entrambi in quella di John nonostante sia più piccola e più lontana dal bagno. Il pacchetto è stato sapientemente nascosto nel cesto della biancheria da lavare, unico luogo in cui John era sicuro che Sherlock non l’avrebbe trovato, dato che di solito lascia i panni sporchi in giro per la casa e tocca a John o a Mrs Hudson fare il bucato. Con un sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra, John torna al piano di sotto e trova Sherlock davanti al suo laptop, intento ad esaminare le e-mail di potenziali clienti.

“Sherlock, posso gentilmente avere la tua attenzione un attimo?”

“Sì.”

“Sì cosa?”

“La bolletta dell’energia elettrica è scaduta una settimana fa”.

“Dannazione”. John si passa la mano libera tra i capelli e alza gli occhi al cielo. “Perché non me l’hai ricordato se lo sapevi?”

Sherlock si limita a scrollare le spalle con un mezzo sorriso sardonico sulle labbra e fissa di nuovo lo sguardo sullo schermo.

“Comunque non volevo parlarti della bolletta…”, un colpetto di tosse svela tutto il suo imbarazzo, “volevo darti qualcosa.” John si avvicina incerto e gli porge il libro incartato senza troppi fronzoli, con una carta a tinta unita bordeaux e un adesivo col nome della libreria.

“Un libro”, mormora Sherlock allungando la mano e afferrando il pacchetto, con la testa inclinata e gli occhi socchiusi.

“Non è buona educazione far capire all’altro di aver già intuito cosa c’è nel pacchetto, Sherlock”, lo rimprovera John alzando gli occhi al cielo, divertito.

Sherlock comincia a strappare la carta, con evidente curiosità, ma prima di averne strappata abbastanza da intravedere il titolo, si interrompe e scruta John con occhi indagatori.

“Perché mi fai un regalo? Non è il mio compleanno, e decisamente non è Natale.”

Ecco la domanda che sperava di non sentire. Preferiva non dover spiegare il perché del suo gesto romantico e mettersi in imbarazzo, ma in un certo senso sapeva già che Sherlock non gli avrebbe risparmiato l’umiliazione.

“Oggi è il nostro anniversario, Sherlock…” comincia a spiegare con le orecchie arrossate, “così ho pensato di farti un regalo. Niente di impegnativo, giusto qualcosa di simbolico per segnare la ricorrenza…”

“Il nostro anniversario”, ripete Sherlock con voce innaturale fissando il vuoto.

“Un anno preciso da quando abbiamo deciso di iniziare la nostra relazione. Dio, il termine suonava meglio nella mia testa! Da quando siamo stati... _insieme_ per la prima volta, insomma.”

“Anniversario. Non me ne ricordavo.” Sherlock appare sinceramente dispiaciuto, quasi imbarazzato, e John d’un tratto si pente di avergli comprato qualcosa, come se essere un buon _fidanzato_ \- questa non suona bene nemmeno nella sua testa, no - possa mettere in evidenza le mancanze di Sherlock. Ride per smorzare la tensione, e si avvicina.

“Sapevo che non te ne saresti ricordato, ma va bene così, credo che in caso contrario mi sarei seriamente preoccupato e ti avrei portato dritto all’ospedale”.

La bocca di Sherlock si solleva appena da un lato. “Devo scartarlo?” chiede poi squadrando l’incarto con aria incerta.

“Se vuoi commuoverti e ringraziarmi per il pacchetto sei libero di farlo, ma preferirei che tu vedessi cosa c’è dentro”.

Con la precisione di un chirurgo, Sherlock strappa ordinatamente la carta lungo un bordo ed estrae il libro, rimanendo a fissarlo per un attimo prima di mormorare il titolo con aria meditativa.

“Mi ricordo che una volta mi dicesti che eri affascinato dalle api” si affretta a spiegare John, “e che ti sarebbe piaciuto dedicare un po’ del tuo tempo allo studio della specie, così ho pensato che ti potesse essere utile un manuale scritto da un’autorità nel campo. È anche autografato, anche se non credo che per te faccia differenza, conoscendoti.”

“Ricordo cosa ti ho detto, John, ma non pensavo che te ne ricordassi tu. La capacità mnemonica di una mente ordinaria…”

“Non rovinare questo momento quasi romantico con uno dei tuoi commenti sulla semplicità del mio cervello, per favore.”

Un altro sorriso da parte di Sherlock, e stavolta non è solo un angolo della bocca a sollevarsi.

“Questo significa che posso avviare un allevamento qui?”

John soffoca una risata di fronte allo sguardo speranzoso di Sherlock per non fare alcun tipo di concessione.

“No, questo è fuori discussione. Pensavo che intanto potevi dedicarti allo studio della teoria e un giorno, quando forse ti sarai trasferito in un posto più consono come, non lo so, il Sussex, potresti…”

“Ma io non voglio trasferirmi!” Lo sbigottimento sul volto di Sherlock lo fa assomigliare terribilmente ad un bambino capriccioso.

“Non adesso, ma quando sarai invecchiato forse preferirai un luogo più tranquillo…”

Sherlock non lo fa nemmeno finire e sbuffa stizzito, agitando una mano in aria.

“Tranquillo significa noioso, non credo che rientrerà mai nei miei piani. E poi non voglio invecchiare!”

“Credo che ti toccherà, invece, a meno che tu non ti faccia ammazzare prima. Sono sicuro che Lestrade ci abbia pensato seriamente un paio di volte, e con tutta probabilità non è l’unico.”

Ridono insieme, scambiandosi un’occhiata complice.

“Tu verresti con me? Nel Sussex o da qualche altra parte.”

John spalanca gli occhi, stupito da una domanda tanto semplice ed ingenua quanto carica di significato. È una di quelle frasi che Sherlock pronuncia ogni tanto senza accorgersi di quanto possono essere importanti, dell’impatto che possono avere sulle altre persone.

“Sì”, risponde con voce appena tremante, “certo che verrei con te.”

Sherlock si limita ad annuire e non apre bocca, intento a sfogliare le pagine del manuale, già assorbito dalla lettura. Non l’ha nemmeno ringraziato, ma a John va bene così. Sa che gli ha fatto piacere e l’ha sorpreso positivamente, e tanto gli basta per essere soddisfatto. Dopo tutti quegli anni ha imparato ad accontentarsi di sorrisi abbozzati e frasi sibilline, perché non sarebbe Sherlock se gli gettasse le braccia al collo e lo baciasse appassionatamente per augurargli un buon anniversario, dichiarandogli tutto il suo amore. Possono essere la coppia meno romantica del mondo, possono non parlarsi per giorni interi perché Sherlock ha fatto esplodere la lavatrice o perché John ha sorriso alla cassiera del Tesco, ma sono entrambi consapevoli che tra di loro ci sia qualcosa di non detto che va al di là di qualsiasi gesto esplicito. Qualcosa che in realtà c’è sempre stato, che tutti hanno colto prima di loro, quel misto di complicità e protezione che non poteva non trasformarsi in amore.

“A questo punto dovrei ringraziarti?” Sherlock interrompe il flusso dei suoi pensieri con un’altra domanda tipicamente da lui.

“Tutte queste domande su come ci si comporta in una coppia cominciano a darmi sui nervi!” John scoppia in una risata divertita e Sherlock appare ancora più confuso. “Fa’ quello che ti senti e basta.”

“Possiamo fare sesso allora. Conterebbe come il mio regalo.”

“Sherlock, di solito quando si sta insieme a qualcuno il sesso fa parte del pacchetto, è una sorta di routine, non può contare come il tuo regalo!” obietta John, “Non sono tutti come te che hai voglia di farlo dieci volte in un giorno e poi perdi completamente interesse per settimane…”

“Non l’abbiamo mai fatto dieci volte in un giorno e non credo che sia una buona idea, considerando che la tua età comincia ad avvicinarsi al momento in cui…”

John non lo lascia parlare, catturandolo in un bacio intenso ed energico, fatto di morsi e mani che si infilano sotto i vestiti. Il manuale cade a terra con un tonfo, ma nessuno dei due se ne accorge, troppo preso dall’altro. Senza staccarsi neanche per un istante, cominciano a muoversi verso le scale che portano al piano di sopra, impattando contro i mobili e rischiando di travolgere una lampada. Sherlock interrompe infine il bacio ai piedi delle scale per fissarlo con uno sguardo malizioso che non promette nulla di buono.

“Ho in mente un paio di cose da _sperimentare_ , ma non so se tu sia abbastanza in forma, dopo tutti i noodles che hai ingerito.”

“Se non ti amassi ti odierei quando fai così”, sospira John mentre posa le mani sulla schiena dell’altro e lo attira in un abbraccio.

“Ma mi ami, inutile porsi stupidi quesiti retorici”, è la risposta divertita di Sherlock.

“Sfortunatamente. E tu?” La domanda lascia le labbra di John prima che possa fermarsi, e aleggia un istante tra di loro come una minaccia a quell’equilibro che hanno costruito con fin troppo poca fatica.

“Sì”. Non c’è più sarcasmo nella voce calda di Sherlock, che è poco più di un sussurro. John lo allontana appena per guardarlo negli occhi, scuotendo appena la testa quando lo vede perfettamente controllato, con la solita espressione distaccata e un po’ beffarda. Gli ha detto che lo ama per la prima volta, e sembra non essersene neanche reso conto. Sherlock non finirà mai di stupirlo, e per uno come John è la certezza più confortante al mondo.

Comincia a salire lentamente le scale, avvertendo i passi veloci di Sherlock alle sue spalle. Fa appena in tempo ad entrare e a chiudere la porta prima che due lunghe braccia si avvolgano attorno alla sua vita e la stringano fino a farlo quasi boccheggiare. Il respiro di Sherlock è caldo sulla pelle del suo collo, e John si gode quel raro abbraccio silenzioso come se fosse il più prezioso dei regali.

La sensazione dei loro corpi a contatto non è più eccitante e sconosciuta come le prime volte, ma ormai intima e familiare: sono diventati l’uno la casa dell’altro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lo so, arrivo in ritardo. Iniziare una long-fic post-Reichenbach adesso, con la terza stagione in produzione, probabilmente non ha senso, ma dato che poco di quello che faccio nella mia vita ha senso, eccomi qui!  
> Il titolo della fanfiction e i titoli dei singoli capitoli sono tratti dalla meravigliosa canzone "Here is the house" dei Depeche Mode.


End file.
